Oasis
by disneyclassics101
Summary: Two children, lost at sea, learn the dangers and wonders of life on a stranded island. With no adult they must learn how to survive and adapt to this tropical paradise. But will they ever see civilization again? Do they even want to? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inspired by "Blue Lagoon" and 2003 "Peter Pan"
1. Chapter 1: Separated

**Deep waters**

Chapter one: Separated

~0~

The sky was deep blue almost a mirror image of the sea below if it weren't for the red and orange streaks from the setting sun. Waves overlapped others and splashed onto the body of jumping dolphins.

A single bird flew across the sky as it soared with the wind. If it moved his head downward, it could look down upon the boat that floats on the ocean. If it flew closer to said boat, it would hear music and the laughter of children.

These children were currently listening to a story told by an older woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes; mother to one of the children.

"… and they all lived happily ever after." The older woman finished. She looked to the children: a girl of eight with raven colored hair and pale skin who was fast asleep, and a boy also of eight with silver hair and a pair of dog ears who was not asleep as can be seen from the golden eyes staring back at the woman.

"Will I also live happily ever after, mom?" Inuyasha said suppressing a yawn. He leaned his head on top of Kagome's which was currently resting upon his shoulder, one of his arms spread across both of hers from the back.

"Of course, sweetie. Now let's get you two to bed. You've had a big day today." Izayoi said as her husband approached.

"Need any help there?" An older man said. Izayoi turned to see a male of waist length silver hair tied up in a ponytail on top of his head and deep gold eyes that gazed back into hers. She smiled as he came to stop in front of her and kissed her lips.

"Yes, I do. Can you take Kagome downstairs please?" Inutaisho watched as his wife roused his son while he picked up the little girl. They both agreed to take Kagome on this trip after much begging from both children while her family remained back in Japan. Izayoi knew her mother since childhood and wanted their children to be friends as well.

Izayoi grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and followed after his father who gazed back at him as he rubbed his half-lidded eyes. Inuyasha never got along with anyone like he did Kagome. Sure, he had friends but Kagome was his best friend. There was a special bond between them that no one could break. To Inuyasha, it didn't matter the difference in gender, it actually made him that much more protective of her.

Walking along the deck, they tried to avoid the passing sailors who were preparing for the night shift. They walked down the steps of the stairs and into the children's bedroom where Inutaisho laid Kagome on the queen sized bed with Inuyasha climbing in afterward.

With a kiss to his forehead from his mother, Inuyasha joined Kagome in dreamland.

~0~

"Aren't they cute together?" Izayoi said, watching the kids who slept facing each other.

"Yes." Inutaisho turned to look at the smile on his love's face. "Maybe you'll get the daughter you've always wanted."

"I already consider her my daughter. But if they marry it's just an added bonus."

"Believe me, they'll marry."

"How do you know?" Izayoi inquired, turning to look at her husband.

"You think we Inu's are as protective to anyone as Inuyasha is of Kagome?" Inutaisho said, smirking. "Trust me, sooner or later we'll be finding them making out in their rooms."

Izayoi squealed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I can't wait for grandchildren!"

"Speaking of children…"

Shutting the door after them, Inutaisho picked up his wife like a bride. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he made his way to their bedroom.

The door closed as a giggling Izayoi and her husband made their way inside.

~0~

Inuyasha looked out of a port hole to the dark sky. Hundreds of twinkling stars adorned the sky reflecting on the water below. Both his ears twitched madly from the noises caused by the sailors.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and saw chocolate orbs gazing back at him from the bed. "Nothing, Kagome. Just couldn't go back to sleep." Turning back to window, he saw a school of fish jumping out of the water.

Hearing some rustling of fabric, he moved his head just enough to see Kagome coming to stand beside him.

"It's so pretty. If only we could see the stars like this back home." Kagome said, smiling. Turning her head to the left, she saw Inuyasha looking at her making her blush. Walking back over to the bed, she laid down with Inuyasha following not far after.

Both looked to the ceiling in comfortable silence, both content being in each other's presence.

"What do you think Sango and Miroku are doing?" Kagome's voice broke the silence.

"Sleeping." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Chuckling as he felt a hand lightly smack his arm, he closed his eyes hoping for sleep to overcome him until he heard Kagome speak up again.

"Will we always be together, Inuyasha?"

Finding her hand, he held on tightly. Looking into her eyes, he smiled and informed her, "of course. I'll never leave you and if anyone tries to take you from me, I'll hurt them."

She smiled back and replied, "I'll never leave you either, Inu."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Both children fell asleep holding hands and similar smiles on their faces.

~0~

Inuyasha later awoke to the sounds of screaming and running footsteps coming from above deck. The noise was enough to wake the slumbering girl next to him. Confused eyes met and they scampered off the bed and into the hallway.

A large wave hit the boat causing it to rock, making the kids trip on the floor. Getting up, he helped Kagome stand and led her into his parent's room. Not finding them, he closed the door and mentioned to Kagome, "They're not here."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're upstairs."

Heading up the stair, the boat jerked to the side and Kagome tumbled and would have fallen had Inuyasha not held her. Arriving at the top of the stairs, they stayed back and watched as sailors ran around in panic. Rain pelted down on the deck, dark clouds covered the once clear sky, and winds roared while it pushed the waves to crash into the vessel.

Walking out after an elderly man passed, they were quickly soaked from head to toe. They carefully tried to keep their balance though the occasional jerk caused them to fall.

Inuyasha never let go of Kagome's hand as he searched for his parents. The rain hitting his eyes made it hard for him to see but he continued on even with his enhanced hearing catching all the screams and yells from the people giving him a headache.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't see a single thing. The wind caused her eyes to burn and the rain splatting on her skin felt like rocks were being thrown at her. The loud panicking cries of the crew ringing in her ears terrified her and she began to slightly tremble.

A squeeze to her hand reminded her of her companion and she instantly relaxed, putting all her trust on her best friend. She knew she was safe while she had Inuyasha with her.

Both jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "Hey young ones! What are you doing out here! Can't you see the weather? Get back inside!"

Turning around, they saw an old man with black hair border lining with gray streaks, white shirt, black pants, and rain boots approaching them.

"But my parents…" Inuyasha began to say, but was cut off as the old man began to speak.

"…May already be in their room, looking for you. Now come on. Get!" The old man said, placing a hand on both their backs and pushing them in the direction of the stairs.

They followed his command, as they were taught to respect their elders. Looking back after a while to see the man no longer there, apparently leaving as soon as he saw them leave.

Both were standing near the back of the boat on port side, when suddenly a big wave crashed against the bow of the ship causing the boat to dip back, some of the ocean water splashing onto the deck. Not being prepared for the floor to suddenly disappear from under her, Kagome fell onto the railing, flipped, and went over the side. Inuyasha both heard and saw Kagome fall head first into the raging sea. Without second thought, he dived into the water.

Opening his eyes, the salty sea water stung his eyes as he looked around the dark, almost black ocean, quickly finding Kagome sinking slowly, and rapidly swam over. Grabbing her waist with his arm, he pulled her as close to his body as he could and kicked his legs as fast as his little legs could. Lightening illuminating their pale face as they broke the surface.

Gulping in some air, he turned to the sputtering and coughing Kagome. His eyes widening when another wave sent them under water once more, the momentum sending them flipping and twirling, though both held strong to their partners' hand.

At the same time, a lifeboat from the ship, insecurely fastened, fell away and dropped to the waters below. A wave knocked its side flipping it and almost hit the eight-year olds on the head, if it weren't for Inuyasha ducking, bringing Kagome's head down with him.

Kagome hastily entered the boat, being immediately followed by her best friend. Both turned to see the vessel fading away even as they called out, some thunder easily covering their cries.

"Mom! Dad! Help!"

"Uncle Taisho! Auntie Izayoi!"

"Help!"

"Help, anybody!"

Kagome felt liquid crawling down her cheek and knew it had nothing to do from the rain. Gazing to her right, she saw Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head, his left hand clutching the wood of the boat so hard his knuckles were white; his right extended as if he could grab hold of the ship and bring it back. They watched as it became a mere speck of light in the horizon until all the eye could see was the dark clouds and the disturbed ocean beneath them; the rain still beating down on them.

Kagome trembled when two streaks of lightning split the sky, followed shortly by thunder roaring like a battle cry. Inuyasha crawled over, putting a great deal of concentration on balancing on the boat as wave after wave was uplifted to strike. Another flash of lightening and we was upon her person, he quickly maneuvered her under him as another roar was heard in the distance. If lightening decided to fall onto their boat, it would strike him before hitting Kagome. Nothing would hurt her while he was around. He would protect her until the day he died.

Moving so that every inch of her body was covered by his, he placed his head down and prayed for their safety, even as Kagome's sobs cut deeply into his heart.

~0~

It wasn't until morning the next day, did the two parents discover the missing souls…

"Inutaisho, where can they be? They weren't in bed this morning and he haven't even gotten complains from the other passengers about our son. You know how mischievous he is!" Izayoi said looking up into her beloved's eyes.

She couldn't help but have fear creep its way into her heart. All the fuss from last night kept her up late and in turn kept her sleeping into the late hours of the day, along with her husband. She had seen that the children weren't in bed but waved it off, believing they were off playing somewhere. But now it was late afternoon and still she hasn't heard nor seen traces of her son and hopefully future daughter since last night. She was becoming troubled and her husband could sense her unease.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her forward and spoke, "It's okay, honey. We'll find them. For all we know they may be playing hide and seek with us." He chuckled. Even his voice sounded a bit uncertain.

"Since this morning? I've asked around and no one has said that they've seen them." Izayoi said, worry etched in her voice. Inutaisho began to rub her back in a fail attempt at consoling her. "What if something has happened to them? What've if they're hurt? Oh, my baby! I want my baby!"

"Shh, it's okay. We'll find them. If you want I could go ask some guards to keep an eye out for them. Besides worrying won't help us find them."

Nodding against his shoulder, she let him lead her into their cabin. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Only proving to be true hours later when they realized with dread that their loved ones weren't anywhere on the ship.

~0~

Kagome stared out at the calm blue ocean and the clear sky above. It was so peaceful, one could hardly believe that a storm passed by only a few hours ago. But it was kind of hard to disregard such an occurrence as a dream when you're lost in the middle of nowhere.

Her stomach growled, reminding her of their lack of food or water. "I'm hungry."

Looking over at his companion, Inuyasha saw beads of sweat forming on her brow from the sun burning her skin. True to his word, he protected her as much as an eight-year old could. Fortunately, no lightening reach a point close enough to their boat but he protected her from the chilly sea air and the rain in his embrace, even after the storm let up and through the night he kept her cloaked in his warmth.

A growl from his own stomach was all the indication she needed to know she wasn't the only one, even before she heard him mutter the words, "me too."

"Do you think there looking for us?" Kagome said. Grabbing hold of his right hand, she smiled as she felt him squeeze back.

"I'm sure, they are."

They went back into silence until a few minutes later when a chocked sob floated into Inuyasha's ears. Quickly turning his head, he caught sight of Kagome's tears as they spilled over, flowing down her pale skin and staining the spots on her dress where they fell.

Clutching her shaking form to his chest, he rocked her as sobs and hiccups escaped her mouth. He brushed back some hair from her face just like his mother did to him. He listened intently when Kagome began to speak.

"It's all my fault… if only I had… held on better… we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"No… no, it's not, Kagome… even I fell sometimes… you couldn't stop this… don't cry… shh…"

"Why… why did you jump after me… now you're in the same problem as me…?"

Frowning, Inuyasha lent down far enough to see her brown eyes, his thumb removing any traces of tears from her cheeks. "I will never leave you. I promised last night I would and I always keep my promises. Okay? We're in this together…"

Looking at his eyes, she smiled briefly, her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. She let out a tongue curling yawn and felt her partner dragging her down until she felt wood on her back. She settled into her friends' side, one of his arms pillowing her head and let the gentle rocking of the boat lull her to sleep, her friend joining not long after.

**Good? Bad? What do you think? Let me know! I'll update as soon as I can…**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned

**Oasis**

Chapter 2: Abandoned

~0~

Inuyasha felt incredibly tired and sore. He was exhausted and weak but none the less, he was awake. His body told him Kagome still slept against his side, her arm spread across his torso. He could hear the gentle lapping of the waves, the rustle of leaves from the trees, the sound of a monkey off in the distance. He could even smell the sweet scent of flowers. It was so peaceful, he could go back to… wait…

_What?!_

In his state of shock, he forgot about the girl on his side, who woke the moment he sat up. It took a moment for her sleep tousled mind to register the tropical scene in front of her. Her eyes widened and she jumped with glee, squealing and absolutely happy to finally see land again.

Both quickly got out of the boat and scurried onto the beach. Their feet were cushioned by the soft, white sand. Kagome looked at the green scenery with a huge smile on her face. She saw a red colored parrot soar over the tree tops and couldn't help but wave her arms up and down when it flapped its wings. She giggled. The island was so full of life that it brought her joy.

Inuyasha was looking too but at the vast ocean and endless sky. After spending two nights and a day with no food or water and trouble filled sleep, he too was glad at finding this piece of land.

And talking about food…

"C'mon let's go find some food." Inuyasha said, grabbing hold of little Kagome's hand. He took a step toward the green jungle but was held back when Kagome didn't move. Looking back, he was puzzled at finding a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom always said not to eat anything that I don't know about or that she disapproves of." Kagome looked nervously at the jungle. Sure, she was hungry but she didn't want to get sick either.

Inuyasha realizing the problem looked around, also sporting a frown on his face. His keen eyes spotted a familiar yellow fruit hanging from a tree not far from their location. "Look! I think I see some bananas! Let's go!"

Inuyasha let go of her hand and ran up the beach. Reaching the tree, the fruit was low enough for him to grab hold and pluck about four bananas. "C'mon! Its bananas! You know what they are!" Inuyasha called to Kagome, who remained rooted to where she was.

Taking his word for it, Kagome walked the distance it took to reach him. Grabbing the banana he held out for her, she began to eat.

~0~

After filling their bellies with bananas, they headed into the green jungle.

Inuyasha led the way on this search for fresh water, Kagome walking close behind. Intent on keeping his promise to always protect her, Inuyasha kept an ear for sign of any wild beasts or of people. The further they walked into the dense forest, the more exotic and unknown creatures they saw. Kagome pointed out two cockatoos nestled on a tree branch. Inuyasha looked at the high trees that protected them from the burning sun, amazed at seeing so much green. They could hear the squawks and chirps all around, even an occasional monkey off in the distance.

"It's so pretty." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked over at her and then to an iguana he saw sitting on a rock; its green body blending in with its surroundings. "Yes, it is."

Picking up a red hibiscus flower from a plant next to him, he cleaned off any insects or dirt, before placing it behind Kagome's ear; her black hair making the red stand out more.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Both sporting matching blushes, they continued on in their trek, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

They pushed through vines and the overgrowth and climbed over fallen trees and roots. After walking for quite a while, Inuyasha picked up the smell of smoke. The animals were still peaceful so he knew it wasn't hazardous, so he grabbed Kagome's hand and followed to the source of the smell.

Getting down on his hands and knees, he instructed Kagome to do the same, and crawled behind a bush. Pushing apart the branches, he saw a little hut made of palm trees and broken branches.

"Do you think someone lives there?" Kagome whispered, also looking at the makeshift house.

"I don't know. Someone must, to have built that fire." Inuyasha answered looking at the fire pit in the middle of the clearing in front of the hut.

"Okay. Let's go." Kagome only got one foot on the floor before a hand shot and squeezed her upper arm bringing her back to her knees. She looked back and saw Inuyasha looking at her with a scowl.

"Are you crazy? You don't know if it's dangerous! I'm going!" Inuyasha whispered back harshly.

Now it was her turn to hold Inuyasha in place. "Are _you_ crazy? No way am I going to stay here! Either we both go or no one goes!"

"You are not going! You're staying here!"

"No, I am not! You're not going alone! I don't want to lose you!"

"And you're not! So stay here!"

So busy arguing they were that they failed to hear the footsteps of an approaching stranger. So of course they were surprised at hearing said stranger speak.

"You!" Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around to see an old woman with gray hair and green eyes dressed in rags; a wrinkly finger pointed at them. "How did you get here?"

Placing Kagome behind him, he watched the woman warily for a moment and spoke, "We got washed up on the shore."

"Oh… well c'mon dearies… let's get you inside. It's not safe standing out here in the wild." Inuyasha watched the old woman walk toward the hut before looking into Kagome's chocolate eyes. Without any exchanged words, both came to an agreement.

Latching onto her companion's arm, she walked alongside him into the woman's house, finding her sorting through a stack of books.

"So… do you children need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" the old woman asked, turning to look at the two youngsters standing at the doorway.

"Well we're kind of thirsty…" Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha didn't say anything, to busy looking at how well the hut was built.

"No worries. Here…" The old woman handed over a half cut piece of coconut filled with fresh water to each of them, receiving a 'thank you' from both, before retrieving one for herself.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked after taking a sip from her cross-legged position on the floor.

"My name is Narissa. What are yours?"

"My name is Kagome and this is my friend, Inuyasha." Kagome jabbed an elbow into Inuyasha's stomach when it became apparent he wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Ow." He muttered.

"How did you get here, Ms. Narissa?" Kagome took a last sip of her water and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling him lay his own head on top of hers.

Her eye's glazed over; obviously seeing that day in her mind's eye. "I was sailing on the ocean for two weeks and ran out of gas. It was a windy day; sometimes, I had to hold on to the sails that blew furiously with the strength of the wind. The water carried my ship every which way imaginable. I ended up here after my ship crashed on some rocks; completely destroyed the floor boards."

"Is the ship still there?" Inuyasha asked, entranced.

"Of course… not like I could move the thing…" Narissa muttered the last bit, to incoherent to the two children.

Standing up, she looked down to the two children. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed closely after Narissa. They encountered a greater variety of flowers and animals. Many times they were almost sidetracked from watching birds interacting and critters crawling on the dirt floor. The occasional butterfly flying to flowers to collect nectar. Narissa even pointed out some edible berries, if they crossed paths with them.

They almost walked into Narissa's back, when she stopped at the edge of the jungle. Peering around her body, both children saw the remains of the shipwreck; half of it lodged on the raggedy rocks, the other half of the ship washed away by the ocean water. It was currently low tide, so all three could see the rotten wood that surrounded the rock, which was lodged so deep into the boat, you could see the tip from the boat deck.

"I want you two to be careful, now. Don't need you two to be…" Having turned around; expecting to have them behind her; she was surprised when she saw that they weren't. Hearing the shifting of sand and footsteps, she turned and saw both of them running toward the boat; doing exactly what she didn't want them to do.

Narissa's eye's widened when they came dangerously close to the rock formations. "Wait, you two! Stop this instant!"

Inuyasha froze; Kagome immediately running into his back; and swiftly jumped back, Kagome in his arms, before he slid down the slope, the sand beneath his feet being very slippery.

Narissa quickly caught up to the youngsters. "Listen to your elders before running off!" Narissa panted out.

"Sorry." Both said simultaneously.

"This island harbors many secrets… and this is one of them… that sand there is more slippery than an eel… you'll find yourself underwater in between them rocks before you could take a breath. It took me hours before I was able to make it to shore…" Narissa said looking into their eyes, looking away when they nodded their heads.

Kagome looked at the old boat; a white bird swooping down and perching on the tip of the bow. She focused on a name engraved on its side.

"Crewless…" Kagome said.

Narissa looked over at her and back toward the ship. "My father always thought himself funny… gave me this ship for my birthday… So how did you two manage to get stranded on this island?" Sitting cross-legged on the sand, she beckoned both children to sit beside her.

"There was a storm in the middle of the night… The boat was rocking too much and at one point sent Kagome over the side and I jumped in after her…" Inuyasha started.

"… then one of the lifeboats fell and almost hit us… we got in and after a day and two nights we woke up to see this island…" Kagome concluded.

Narissa nodded her head. "I see…" she lifted her head to see the endless blue sky and the sun already passed the halfway point in the sky. "Let's go. We need to fill these stomachs with some food and water."

Grabbing her small hand, Inuyasha dragged Kagome up with him and caught up with the old woman, making their way into the dense jungle.

~0~

Once they reached the hut, Narissa provided them with a fair amount of water and berries with banana to fill their tummies. The sun was now creating a nice array of colors in the sky and the cold night air was starting to pick up.

Narissa constructed a small fire outside the makeshift hut; the cackling being heard around the clearing. Narissa sat back on her heels and stared across the blazing fire to the two children lying side by side on the grass, talking in hushed whispers.

It's been so long since she's seen anyone on this blasted island, she couldn't believe there were actually two other people with her. Sometimes she thought they were just her imagination; her mind officially gone crazy to create these illusions, until one of the children touched her and reminded her they were real.

_They're going to have so much trouble on this island… I know I did…_

"Inuyasha… Do you think uncle Taisho and auntie Izayoi are looking for us?" Kagome asked tilting her head to look at the boy.

"I'm sure they are, Kaggie. Maybe they got the ship to turn around and are looking for us…" Inuyasha said, watching the sky above darken by the second.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Kagome worriedly said.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said, "But I do know I'll never let anything hurt you. I'll protect you until I die if I have too…"

He sat up and helped Kagome stand. They walked hand in hand to their blanket and makeshift pillow that Narissa handed to them earlier, and lay down. They could see the last strands of light leaving the sky and the fire die down into smoke and ash.

Both cuddled together like they did earlier in their lifeboat; the soft snoring coming from the other side of the hut indicating the other sleeping occupant.

They were in silence for a while; Inuyasha already answering to the call of sleep, when Kagome's voice broke the silence in a mere whisper…

"Me too, Inuyasha…"

Smiling after a moment, Inuyasha closed his eyes; the even breathing from Kagome finally lulling him to a deep dreamless sleep.

~0~

The bright sunlight hitting Inuyasha's eyes was what woke him the next morning. The still warm body on his side meant his partner was still asleep. He twitched his ears for any sound of movement from the old woman, but there wasn't any. Finding that strange, Inuyasha lifted his head and looked around the place, devoid of any beings but themselves.

Kagome stirred at his side and he looked down to see Kagome open her eyes and stare right back at him.

She yawned. "Good morning Inuyasha." After receiving a greeting in return, she also looked around the hut. "Where's Narissa?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Inuyasha got up and left a stretching Kagome to go outside.

Deciding to do some investigating, Kagome pranced around the hut. Coming around to the section left off for food, she noticed that half of it was missing, along with some of the blankets.

She turned when Inuyasha came back inside, frowning. "She's not outside, either."

"Half the food is missing too and some of the blankets."

Inuyasha was confused, he couldn't think of a place Narissa would be, there was enough food and water, so it's not like she needed to leave for anything.

_Wait a minute… leave… Oh no!_

Inuyasha's confusion turned to alarm; He looked to Kagome to see her having the same thoughts.

Both ran out as quickly as they could in the direction of the beach. They ran through the familiar route of the forest, the new footprints and crushed leaves not lost to them; a piece of cloth from a blanket left hanging from a branch of a bush. In a matter of time, they reached the sandy shores of the beach they first came to know of the island.

Kagome gasped when they noticed the lifeboat no longer there. Their means of escape was now gone; taken by a woman they thought they could trust.

Inuyasha followed along the path of footprints, so much larger than his own, until he came to a spot in the sand that was distorted. It looked like a large heavy thing was dragged from its spot and into the ocean; obviously being their lifeboat.

He turned to see Kagome's shaking kneeling form in the sand. No doubt scared out of her mind, like he was, about being left in this new and dangerous world.

He wrapped his arms around her body and started rocking her. He gazed out at the open blue sea, the scent of ocean breath and Kagome enveloping him. He buried his nose into Kagome's hair and wondered what would happen to them.

There's so much to discover in this tropical island.

~0~

**Thank you all for those reviews! I was so surprised and pleased when I checked my email this morning. Well here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy…**

**I didn't describe the hut so you all can imagine yourselves what it would look like. I just wanted to say…**

**Anyway, see ya next time…**


	3. Chapter 3: Paradise

**Oasis**

Chapter 3: Paradise

~0~

After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha and Kagome left the beach side. It was such a big island and they wanted to explore what made up their new home. Besides, Narissa took all the water with her and their throats are already parched.

They decided to start their journey from Narissa's hut; although Inuyasha protested, but it was the only safe place in existence for the moment.

Perhaps, they could even find something useful.

"Hey Inuyasha, look at this…" He looked in the direction Kagome was pointing to; a flat rock, apparently a table, with stacks of books on top. Picking up one of them, Kagome doing the same, he flipped through the pages. "What do you think it is?"

Stopping at one page, Inuyasha skimmed through the writings, his black eyebrows raised. "I think this is a book of all the herbs found on this island."

Kagome nodded, she skimmed over a page of the book she was holding. "Mine talks about the edible berries and the poisonous ones." Picking up the third book, she examined it, and said, "This one's about fish and animals…"

Inuyasha snorted, "At least, the stupid old lady was useful."

Not bothering to scold him on his lack of manners, Kagome sat down in a corner with the first book, quickly noticing how it was hand written. "I think Narissa is the one to write this…"

"Doesn't matter who wrote it… as long as it can help us survive on this island… Are you hungry?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her stomach beat her to it when it growled, causing her to blush.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well that answers that question…" He walked over to the remaining berries and sliced them up with his claws. Placing them in a coconut shell, he walked to the occupied corner and sat next to her, laying the bowl in between them, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking up to Inuyasha briefly, she said, "I'm reading the book to see what we can and cannot eat… we can't live on only bananas…"

"Oh…" Taking a few bites from a berry in his hand, he decided to read one too, so he leaned forward and grabbed one; the one about the edible fish and animals.

~0~

It was midday when the two came outside. Inuyasha looked up letting the warmth of the sun heat his face; the grass tickling his feet.

Suddenly, Kagome came up behind him and grabbed his arm, running further to the center of the island. "C'mon, let's go explore!"

Inuyasha smiled at seeing Kagome so enthusiastic. He had to admit that her smile was contagious. He often found himself in embarrassing situations when he's caught staring; he liked it that much. He'd do anything if it kept that smile on her face.

Much like yesterday, they had to cross much overgrowth and part away hanging vines. Birds flew over their heads and glimpses were seen of furs, though not enough to make out the mammal, which Inuyasha was thankful for. He didn't need any animals threatening his friend. Kagome; although enjoying the beautiful scene; was getting rather annoyed with the insects who wanted to feast on her.

Hearing another sound of flesh connecting to flesh, led a chuckle to escape Inuyasha's mouth, loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"It's not funny, Inuyasha." Kagome whined.

"Really? It seems pretty funny to me…" Inuyasha said earning a slap on his arm.

"So you're saying it doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't because I'm a man!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest, straightening his posture as he continued to walk.

"Oh, is that so? But I do believe hearing uncle Taisho calling you a pup. Explain that!" Kagome said triumphantly.

"He only says that because he's an old man who's trying to feel younger…" Inuyasha mumbled loudly.

Kagome giggled. "You are such a sore loser."

Inuyasha was about to comment when he heard the sound of a waterfall. "Water! Hurry Kagome! This way!"

In little to no time at all, they reached a clearing with a small pool and a rock wall on the other side; a beautiful waterfall flowing over and through the rock formation, a stream led from the pool and further into the forest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome gasped at the beauty of it all. They ran onto the water's edge, cupping their hands and drinking handfuls of cool, fresh water after Inuyasha acknowledged that it had no smell of salt to it.

Kagome kneeled on the banks of the pool and looked into the clear water. She saw her own reflection; her skin tanning, hair tousled, but her lively brown eyes still the same.

A bird squawked over the heads and was accompanied by Inuyasha scream of, "Ew!" Turning around, Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at the back of his shirt by his left shoulder. "That stupid bird pooped on me!"

Inuyasha scowled when Kagome began to giggle and rebuked with, "It's not funny! This is nasty!" but only earned more laughter from her.

"Your… right… it's down… right… hilarious…" Kagome panted out between laughs.

Inuyasha's scowl turned into a smirk. "You won't be laughing, when that spider touches your face though."

Kagome gasped in air. "What are you talking about? There's no spi-" Kagome stopped when she noticed there actually _was_ a spider, crawling its way to her shoulder. She immediately jumped up and ran around, flailing her arms all over her body, yelling, "SPIDER! Get it off of me! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" not noticing the spider fell to the ground the moment she jumped up.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Ka-kag… kago-…" He was practically rolling on the floor now. "Kagome! It's off… you can… stop now…" he said, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

Kagome stopped in front of him, her arms spread apart. "It's off? Where is it?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and waved his arm in the direction of the forest, "Somewhere over there… I don't know if you stepped on it though… you could have killed it…" He walked to the pool of water and splashed some on his shoulder, washing away the bits of bird poop.

Kagome had a slightly disgusted look on her face. She followed Inuyasha to the pool and splashed some water on her arms and legs to rid of any dirt or salt water.

~0~

Taking a few more sips, they continued with their exploring; following along the stream, to see what wonders await them.

Kagome saw little fishes swimming up the stream and back again; blocked by a 3 inch cliff in the middle of the stream. The sunlight bounced off the scales creating colors of the rainbow to shine.

After a few minutes of walking, the stream expanded and pushing through some bushes, Inuyasha and Kagome saw it opened to a larger pool, enveloped halfway by a cave.

Since it was deep enough, both of them jumped into the pool; clothes left on the bank, neither caring about modesty.

Kagome and Inuyasha simply floated looking at the rock ceiling above them.

"I like it here…"

"Me too…"

"It's so different from home… no parents telling us what to do… no city noises… it's so peaceful… like paradise…"

"Uh-huh…"

"I still miss them though…"

"Who?"

"My parents, Aunt Izayoi and Uncle Taisho… our friends…"

"They'll find us, Kagome…"

"I know that, Inu… I'm just wondering when…"

"Don't worry… I'm here… Nothing's going to happen to us."

Kagome sighed. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "For what, Kagome?"

"For being there… For saving me from the storm… For being here with me now…"

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They both got out of the water and dressed. Kagome rung out her shoulder length hair, while Inuyasha shook his head like a dog, receiving a protest from Kagome when water sprayed on her.

"Sorry."

Walking out, the sky was already lit with a light purple, pinkish color; emanated from the setting sun. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down by a large tree, overlooking the cave. They ate some berries Kagome had wrapped in a towel and had stuffed into her pocket.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked from the bark of the tree, down to Kagome, and back to the tree. "Hold on, you'll see." He again began to do what he was doing before being interrupted.

Kagome was curious now. She stood up and tried to peer over his shoulder but Inuyasha kept moving, blocking her view. "Let me see!"

"Wait until I'm finished." He said. Kagome scuffed but didn't have to wait long. He moved and she saw what he had done with his claws which brought happy tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips.

On the tree Inuyasha wrote – '_Inuyasha and Kagome, Best Friends Forever'_ – and two little stick figures holding hands, one a little bit taller than the other, under the writing.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha said, sporting a little blush, but incredibly pleased when she nodded her head.

"I absolutely love it…" Kagome sighed dreamily.

The peaceful moment was ruined, however, when a massive flock of birds, rose from their perch on the rock cave, and swooped down and into the sky; the wind lifting up dirt and blowing the kids hair into the air.

They were both coughing when Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent of a feline. Alarmed, he looked up to see a brown cougar appear at the top of the rocks, and heard Kagome gasp beside him.

"Kagome, run!" He grabbed the terrified Kagome by her arm and hauled her through the forest until she could run on her own; the hungry cat right behind them.

"Kagome, keep running!" Inuyasha screamed, his body tensing for a battle.

"What?!"

"I'm going to try to kill it but I can't protect you at the same time! Keep running!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Inuyasha yelled, preparing to leap.

Kagome looked back to see him but he was already gone. She kept running; leaving behind the sounds of grunts, growls, and hisses.

~0~

She kept running, even with tears leaking from her eyes blurring her vision. She couldn't hear the sounds of battle from behind her anymore and that worried her. Is the leopard dead? Could Inuyasha be hurt? Or is he-

Mentally shaking those thoughts from her head, she focused her attention to the trees and plants, careful not to run into them.

She almost shrieked when she heard the growl of a cat not even ten feet behind her. She ran faster but the cougar was much faster, it was five feet behind her now. She didn't see a large root from a tree uplifted from the ground until it was too late.

She tripped over it and flipped to her back. Her eyes widened when she saw the cougar run through some bushes, its eyes focused on her. It licked his lips, roared a cry and pounced.

Kagome had closed her eyes so she didn't see when Inuyasha cut through the clearing; jumping into the cougar while it was in midflight, but she heard when it hit a tree.

Inuyasha was on the ground, three long gashes oozing blood from his right cheek. The cougar pounced this time on him, jumping on him prepared to bite his throat out. He placed his feet on the cougar's stomach and kicked it off of him, using his claws to swipe at it at the same moment.

It left scratches on its stomach, not enough to kill it; it just made him angrier.

Inuyasha was up now, his claws out ready to strike. He ran forward first and tried to swipe at its face but it jumped and landed on Inuyasha's body from behind.

Ready to claw the boy's back, it was surprised and thrown off when a branch knocked him on the side; its body landed with a heavy thud. Growling, it stood up and set his eyes on the little girl, who threw away the piece of wood when it looked at her. The cougar pushed its body backward and leapt.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he quickly got onto the cougar's back and pulled on its ears, simultaneously yelling, "Kagome, run! Get out of here!"

"No! I am not leaving without you!" she yelled back.

"Leave or you might die!" Inuyasha said through growls and pants as he wrestled with the cougar. He already got new gashes from the cat but managed to get a few hits and blood spilt.

"Forget it! If you die, we both die!" Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha sink his fangs into the cougars shoulder.

Kagome's statement made Inuyasha fight harder. With some renewed strength, his sharp claws sank into the cougar's neck when it was over him. He gasped for breath when it fell next to him-dead. His muscles relaxed and he looked into Kagome's worried eyes.

"I think I need another bath." He tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. He blinked away at a drop of sweat that flowed down into his eye. His nose wrinkled at the smell of blood that perfumed the air.

Kagome looked at the crimson covered grassy area. There were blood stains on the trees, on the grass, and pool of blood surrounded the once living body of the cougar; already attracting flies.

Looking at Inuyasha, her eyes saddened when she noted the amount of blood loss; his pure silver hair now sporting scarlet stains, his white puppy ears drooped upon his head.

She stuck her hand out and Inuyasha placed his on hers. She gasped at seeing his claws which have always been so gentle with her, colored with red.

Looking at Inuyasha she said, "Yes, you do." She smiled at him reassuringly, earning a toothy smile in return, not surprised at seeing even more blood.

Inuyasha stood up and walked hand in hand with Kagome to the direction of the cave. His rapidly speeding heart slowing down into its normal steady beat.

Neither looked back at the unmoving corpse behind them, both content with having each other, never to separate.

It may not be paradise, with having all kinds of dangers lurking around, but it may as well have been to these two, always together, here on the island.

~0~

**Here's another chapter for my reader's. I've been reading all the reviews and I am exceptionally happy with all of them. Please continue.**

**Hope you like this new chapter…**

**Bye! Until next time… **


	4. Chapter 4: Survival

**Oasis**

Chapter 4: Survival

~0~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome's soft voice said from behind him.

"Yes, Kagome. I was fine yesterday and I'm fine today." Inuyasha said exasperated. She's been worried ever since the cougar incidence. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't sleep because she was fretting over him. It's a good thing he calmed her down enough.

He remembered their time in the cave. After Kagome had cleaned his wounds with the same towel from yesterday, he found a small section of sandy ground toward a side of the cave surrounded by water. Both swam over and decided it was a good place to sleep in; neither wanting to be in a dark forest where they were vulnerable.

Kagome had asked for a good portion of the night whether he was okay. He insisted he was fine but she still wouldn't sleep so he lightly growled while he rocked her; Kagome though called it a 'purr'. But still he managed to calm her down and both had a nice sleep, storing energy for their walk the next day.

Currently, they were walking back toward their little hideout. Having no real home on this island, they stationed themselves into Narissa's, until they could move. Inuyasha doubted Kagome would want to stay in the forest after yesterday's ordeal so he was planning in his head to move elsewhere…

…_and build a new hut…This is going to be a lot of work…_ Inuyasha thought.

Noting the silence from behind him, he sighed. Turning around, he gazed into Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're worried but don't be. My demon blood already closed the scratches..." He pointed to his cheek; no evidence lingered of having been clawed recently. "See no scars…"

Kagome nodded and smiled a small smile. "Okay."

Last night before sleeping, Kagome mentioned wanting to move to the beach. She felt safer in an open area where other creatures couldn't sneak up on them; Inuyasha openly agreed. They chose the beach because of the beautiful scene and the fact that if any boats passed by they could see them and hopefully the other way around. Plus Kagome loved to go swimming.

Arriving at the hut, they went to work on their mission. Kagome began to pack up all the extra blankets or any belongings they won't need at the moment and Inuyasha set about studying the composition of the hut.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Kagome spoke up, holding her hand up.

In her hand was a small pocketknife. Behind her in what seemed to be a basket of leaves were tools made of rock.

"Here" Kagome handed over the pocketknife to Inuyasha, who looked at her questionably. "I want you to have that just in case your claws aren't enough if you're ever in trouble again."

He nodded after looking at the determination swirling in her brown orbs. She had always been as protective of him as he was of her. Although he would never admit it but he liked her concerning nature toward him.

Getting back to the knot he was observing, he mentally pictured the way the knot was made and how it could be removed. Once he came to a conclusion, he reached his hand out and pulled the vines. When it was fully apart, nothing happened. Well that's what he thought until he heard the rustle of leaves, a thud, and a squeak near his person.

Behind him was a pile of leaves and sticks on the ground with a hole in the roof above it. Sticking from under the pile was an arm, the hand extended to a basket that rolled on its side with pieces of cloth spilling out of it.

A groan came from under it and the arm moved to remove a leaf revealing Kagome's head. "Inuyasha help me…"

Quickly, he helped Kagome from under the pile and immediately apologized, which Kagome acknowledged with a wave of her hand.

"It's okay. Just be more careful and don't move anything." She said picking up the basket and walking over to continue her business.

Both came out a few hours later, a sheen of sweat covering their brows. They set out on a search for a new location. They walked for hours and hours. They finally knew how big this island was. They were both tired and sweaty. Inuyasha having more endurance to physical work thanks to his demon blood carried Kagome, piggy back style, after she collapsed from sore limbs the last time they stopped to eat bananas.

It was late afternoon, when they stopped by the fresh water pool they found yesterday. Kagome was lying on her back, her legs splashing in the cool water relaxing her muscles. Inuyasha was right beside her doing the same.

"Didn't think it was so hard…" Kagome whined.

"Me neither… But still it's best to find a spot now then spend another night in the jungle." Inuyasha sighed. He was tired. The only thing keeping him going was the will and determination he had to keeping Kagome safe.

"Your right." Kagome said.

Minutes later both were up and headed to the beach. They kept walking until they hit a beach in a rounded shape. A cliff was on one side and palm trees surrounded the rest. Looking at other trees, they were pleased to find an abundance of fruits and berries in the area; the ocean water was also filled with many colorful fish and a crab was crawling in the sand.

"Oh my, it's perfect, Inu." Kagome squealed.

"Yes, it is."

It was the best. It was close to their water source and even a few minutes away from the cave. It was too late to work on their hut so they sat down and watched the sunset.

"Do you like it here?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. The orange of the setting sun made his amber eyes shine as they gazed into hers.

"Yes. It's pretty here… much better than being in the wild…" Kagome said looking back out at the sun disappearing over the horizon. The orange and red flowed over the crystal clear water. The wind whispered through the trees creating a peaceful song. No animals caused ruckus, apparently enjoying the peace just as they were.

"No… I meant do you like it _here_… on the island." Inuyasha said above a whisper. He was sitting cross legged on the sand. His silver hair shined brightly as it blew in the air, his head was tilted upward letting his sunlit eyes watch the darkening sky. His arms were stretched behind him so he could lean backward.

He looked exotic and was a beautiful picture to Kagome. Apparently, he felt her eyes on him because he looked back into hers though his body did not move.

Remembering he asked her a question though she can't remember what he said, she simply asked, "What?"

He figured she didn't hear him. "Do you like being on this island?"

"Well… yes. It's different from Japan. It's new, pretty; it's an adventure that awaits us…" She said.

"Mmm…"

When the sun was just a speck on the horizon both rose as darkness surrounded them. Kagome followed Inuyasha, who had a much better sight at night then her, as they made their way to the cave.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow and they needed all the rest they could get.

~0~

Sunlight filtered into the cave. A ray of sunlight hit the sand where two children still lay sleeping soundly. The girls face was lying on top of the little boys' stomach and her hair on his chest. The boy, in turn had his arm around her stomach, his arm cushioning his head.

Amber eyes opened and quickly shut at the bright light and a groan escaped him. His eyes squinted open; he saw the bright blue sky with no hint of clouds at the opening of the cave. The birds early morning songs made its way into his ears.

He lifted his head to see the raven haired female on his chest. Her soft breathing tickled his skin. He hated the idea of waking her but if he didn't they wouldn't have a hut by nighttime.

Kagome woke slowly at the feeling of soft shaking on her shoulder and a whisper, "Kagome… wake up… get up, Kagome…"

She groaned, "A few more minutes' mom…" her sleepy voice said.

"First of all, no, you need to get up. Second of all, I am not your mom." A _male_ said. Opening her eyes, she saw two suns. She was confused until her vision focused and saw not suns but Inuyasha's eyes.

"Oh sorry, Inuyasha." She said sitting up.

"C'mon, we need to get to work on our hut."

For the rest of the day, they worked at getting their hut prepared. Kagome collected palm trees and sticks while Inuyasha tied and built it together. Kagome helped out whenever she could. Most of the time Inuyasha did everything himself insisting she sit and relax. But when a task became too big for him she lend a helping hand.

By the time the sun was past midway point in the sky, a hut was built. It wasn't a grand thing but it was enough for the two kids to get by; a one room hut that overlooked the beach.

Inuyasha wiped sweat from his forehead as he accepted a coconut shell with water from Kagome.

"You did a pretty good job." Kagome said looking at the hut.

Inuyasha shook a wall of the hut to make sure it was sturdy. "It's not much. But it'll do."

~0~

"Do you need help back there?" Inuyasha yelled, placing his basket on the floor.

"No! I'm okay! Keep going!" Kagome continued to walk carrying a basket herself.

Since finishing the hut, Inuyasha and she have been moving their belongings from the old hut to their new ones.

This was the last of the stuff to be moved and she couldn't help but be glad. Her muscles ached from being used longer than ever. Every time her feet touched the floor, it sent a pain up her leg. And if it couldn't be worse those stupid bugs were back and biting her skin.

Inuyasha didn't comment from the strain he heard in her voice but he did slow down a bit coming to stand beside her.

Kagome noticed though and smiled gratefully.

~0~

"How do you think we can open this?" Inuyasha said staring at the offending object.

"I don't know… maybe we can step on it some more…" Kagome said also staring at it.

"We've already done that, but it won't open…" he said hitting the coconut.

"Have you tried to cut it with your claws?"

Inuyasha sighed irritated. "Yes and I almost broke my nail." He threw the coconut close to the fire.

"Oh c'mon. We can't give up." Kagome looked at him as he got up and began to kick at the sand.

"Why do we need to know how to open the thing? There's other fruits and fish out there!" he moved his arm gesturing toward the trees then the ocean.

"Because as far as I know coconut shells are the only things we can use as cups!"

Inuyasha sighed slowly, watching Kagome stand and make her way to the fire; which thankfully he had seen Narissa build and was able to replicate it. She moved the coconut so it was farther away from the fire.

"Why can't we use the old ones?" Inuyasha whined.

"The old ones are as you said; old. And they are already getting moldy. It's disgusting." Kagome said bringing her hand down onto the coconut. She didn't expect the coconut to get squashed though.

They looked wide-eyed at the coconut and then at each other.

~0~

"Inuyasha come down from there!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who was pouting up in a tree.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha yelled down to her.

Kagome sighed. They were both swimming in the ocean when she splashed him. He also splashed her and a water fight commenced. At one point apparently, when she dunked him under the water, the water entered into his sensitive ears. She, however, didn't know _how_ sensitive they are until he told her, or she wouldn't have done it. He was very angry after that. Now he was brooding up in a tree trying to rid his ears of the salt water.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I swear. I wouldn't have down it if I had known and in my defense you didn't tell me either."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful before he looked into her apologetic eyes. He sighed and jumped down from his perch landing safely on his feet.

"Okay…"

~0~

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was over in the corner. She kept glancing at him and he didn't know why, so he was curious. Every time their eyes met though she always looked away and he was getting irritated.

Looking once more, he was expecting her eyes to be on him but instead was on her hair that was twirled on her fingers.

Again she glanced at him. Inuyasha put down the papaya he was eating and crawled over to her. "What's wrong?"

She blushed and looked around nervously. "Um… well nothing's _wrong_…"

"Tell me…" Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh… um… can you… uh… can you use your claws to brush my hair?" Kagome finished the last part quickly. If Inuyasha hadn't listened so intently he probably would have missed it.

After a moment he said, "Sure…"

~0~

"Can I rub your ears, Inuyasha?" Kagome said from her sleeping place turning to her side and looking at him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just want to…"

"Ok." Inuyasha moved closer to her and closed his eyes. He felt the pull of sleep claiming him as her hand continued to rub his ears, relaxing him.

Kagome yawned. "Good night, Inuyasha." She snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Good night, Kagome."

~0~

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like this one as much as the other's.**

**The last few scene's you could take them as you want. Whether they were all the same day or a variety of what happens as time goes on… It doesn't matter.**

**I have some news to tell you… Tomorrow I won't be home and I will not be able to write a new chapter. Also classes start on Monday and I'm not sure when I'll be able to produce the next chapter. Although I know it will be sometime next week. I assure you…**

**Anyway I hope you like! Please review! Thank you and I'll write for you later.**


	5. Chapter 5: One

**Oasis**

Chapter 5: One

~0~

The waves crashed onto the sandy shores. The sun shined on the green speck in the blue ocean. The wind rustled the palm trees. It was a calm and peaceful day on this island paradise and the only witnesses are the inhabitants of the hut.

The hut has since changed since the day it was created. A one room hut has now expanded into a two story four room hut. After many storms, the hut now sits on four feet stilts and windows are covered by blankets for curtains. A porch wraps around the first floor with a ladder that leads to the entrance. A slide is attached to a second story window to end at the white sand.

Currently, Kagome was climbing down the ladder to gaze out at the flat clear ocean. Her brown eyes still held a distinguished innocence but her body said something else. Her black hair has grown to reach her hips; arms and legs have stretched, and curves have formed. Her still developing breasts were bare and a cloth covered her womanhood like a skirt. Now at 13, Kagome was a beautiful young lady.

Staring out at the water, she heaved a sigh. In all the time they have been here, neither a boat nor plane came to their rescue. She couldn't really blame anyone. Even they didn't know where they were. Kicking her feet in the sand she gazed out at the darkening sky. She sighed again and turned toward the hut where a blazing fire was already lit. Inuyasha was coming back soon and she needed to prepare their dinner.

"Kagome! Come see this!"

Kagome turned to see her companion running to her, his feet kicking up sand along the way. Inuyasha had grown greatly from his eight-year-old self. His muscles had grown and hardened. His claws and fangs grew. And as his body became stronger his confidence grew. His skills have also improved. He could hunt and kill as easily as a grown man, and has also caught enough fish to last several days; fish in which he did not have at the moment.

"Inuyasha! What happened? Where's the fish?" Kagome asked as he stopped in front of her.

Inuyasha grinned. "I found something even better than fish! C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her behind him.

Kagome giggled at his enthusiasm. They quickly ran through the overgrowth and past familiar trademarks. Her curiosity peeked when they hit unfamiliar territory. Although looking at Inuyasha, it seemed it wasn't all that unfamiliar to him.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled at him.

He looked back at her and smirked without stopping. Pulling at her hand again, he ran faster until he was on the edge of a clearing.

Kagome looked past him to see nothing but trees and a grassy ground. She looked at Inuyasha to see his face and got confused at still seeing an excited expression.

"Inuya-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh… just keep watching…" Inuyasha whispered removing his hand from her mouth and pointing to the terrain.

Her brows furrowed and turned to look at the clearing and had to hold in a gasp a few moments later when a swarm of butterflies flew in.

It was so beautiful. The clearing was shining with the red glow of the setting sun. The sun's rays flittered in through the spare space of the trees' leaves. It shined on the red, yellow, and purple flowers that bloomed on the bushes surrounding the clearing. The light bounced off the orange and red butterfly wings until they almost glowed like fairies. Their wings fluttered and created soft music in the wind as they danced to the sky only to swoop down to the ground in a gracious dip.

Kagome eyes sparkled and a grin curled her lips. A single butterfly flew to land on her outstretched finger. Its beady eyes looked at her as its thin tongue and little feet tickled her skin. In a flutter of its wing it left to join its companions. Kagome eyes followed the movement with a sweet, soft smile on her face.

Greatly pleased at having brought Kagome such happiness, he extended his hand.

"Care for a dance?" Inuyasha smiled at her as her smile turned into a grin.

"Yes, I do." Kagome replied taking his hand and walking to the center of the clearing.

The butterflies flew in a circle around them welcoming its new friends. The trees swayed to the music of the wind creating peaceful whispers.

Inuyasha placed his hand in Kagome's as she gazed into his golden orbs. The suns' light illuminated her pale face and the gleam in her brown eyes. He placed his arm around her waist when she put her hand on his shoulder. Giving her a nervous smile, he stepped forward, Kagome following his lead.

They circled each other in a clumsy dance until they were waltzing around the ground with the ease of expert dancers. Their toes curled and their feet twirled; the butterflies following their leaders in a beautiful caress.

They danced to the beat of their own music. Their eyes glowed, only seeing each other, and hair flowed in the wind. Kagome's scent filled Inuyasha's nose and her soothing and peaceful aura relaxed him, while his own protective aura cocooned her warming her soul.

Soon they were slowly swaying in the center once more; Kagome's head leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder with his chin placed on her head. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck.

"How did you find this place, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered her eyes closed enjoying this single moment in time.

Inuyasha softly sighed. "I've been watching this place for a while… I found it while I was hunting… and I've watched every night until I was sure I knew when they came out…" Inuyasha softly said back.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha…" Kagome said looking back at him and smiling, which he reciprocated.

Starting their little dance again, they went much faster this time around. Kagome' soft giggles and an occasional chuckle from Inuyasha filled the air. They danced until they got dizzy ending in a heap on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Their backs parallel to the hard floor, they watched the butterflies flutter and twirl in the air. A single butterfly landed onto Inuyasha's nose. His face scrunched up when Kagome giggled.

"You look cute, Inu."

"I am not cute…" Inuyasha said swatting at the insect.

"Oh… so what… are you telling me you're ugly?" Kagome teased.

He scowled at her. "I am not ugly, little girl."

"Oh… and do you think I'm ugly…"

He scoffed even with his cheeks flaming a little. "Of course, you're not ugly."

"So am I pretty?"

"I am not answering that."

Kagome turned back to look toward the sky. A content silence passed between them.

"I had fun." Kagome spoke up. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.

"Me too…"

"Do you ever think about them?"

"Who's 'them'?"

"You know… your mom… your dad… your brother… our friends…?" Kagome said her eyes glazing over trying to search out her memories of their faces but it was getting harder and harder to remember with each passing day on the island.

Inuyasha's eyes pained ever so softly and he turned to look at the few creatures that still shared the area with them. "Yeah… I do…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I sometimes feel bad… you know… they don't know where we are or if we're okay… they must be pretty worried…"

"They probably are… but that's why we need to keep hoping… that someday we will see them again…"

"I remember… I still remember the songs my mom hummed to me every night before bed… sometimes I even dream of my family…"

"I know what you mean… I sometimes wake up believing it was a dream… that this is all a dream…"

"Yeah…"

They watched the few remaining butterflies vacate the area. The last of the sunset finished and they were shrouded in darkness only the faint light of the full moon lightened the scene.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm…" Kagome said on the verge of falling asleep.

"We should get going…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and it lulled her closer to sleep. "Why…?" she mumbled. Her eyes opened when a drop of water landed on her cheek.

Suddenly a down pour of rain pelted them. "That's why!" Inuyasha yelled helping Kagome stand and running in the direction of their home. Both their arms were on their forehead trying in a futile effort to stop the rain from getting into their eyes.

They jumped over rocks and dead leaves that fell to the ground. Their legs and feet quickly became muddy. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't see an up-turned root that hid behind a small leafy plant. His foot hit the bark causing him to stumble, Kagome running into his back causing his fall and Kagome following him.

Being on a small hill, both rolled down and over each other until they hit the sandy shore just a few feet away from their hut.

Kagome laughed and stood, she started to run with a "catch me if you can!" yelled over her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled and quickly ran after her. He was using his human speed but none the less still caught up to Kagome very quickly. He picked her up from her waist and twirled her in the air, Kagome laughing all the while with her hands clinging to his shoulders until he set her down on her feet.

The rain was still coming down though not as hard as before. The moon was still visible through the dark clouds. The white light flowed over the almost black ocean almost as if reaching to the two beings that stood at the end. Both of their manes stuck to their skin. Water dripped down from their hairline to their toes, though neither noticed as they were lost in each other's gaze and warm in the other's embrace.

Almost like a force pushing at them, their heads leaned into each other. Inuyasha placed a hand upon her cheek and a sigh escaped her. They held the other's gaze until they could no longer see them from behind their closed eye lids. Their breaths fanned over their skin, noses touched, and their lips met.

Inuyasha felt like a little light headed. Kagome's smell washed over him and he reveled in it. Her soft body was pressed against his and he could feel all the changes her body went through. He had always wondered, though he would never admit to, if she tasted as good as she smelled. Finally as he was tasting her lips with his own, he knew that she was, when it sent shivers down his spine and sent his heart soaring.

Kagome was along the same lines. His hard and hot body was pressed against her slender form. Her hands clutched his shoulders with the effort to keep standing, her legs having become weak the moment his lips descended upon hers. He tasted as well as she had dreamed he would. Her hand went to hold his where it lay on her cheek. She had never felt this way before but she loved it. It sent a warm feeling into her very soul and her heart beating.

Unfortunately their moment of bliss was interrupted with the need for air. Panting slightly, Inuyasha removed his hand from Kagome's cheek and laid it on her waist.

Kagome placed a finger on her lips. Her cheeks her flushed and her lips tingled. "Was that a kiss?" she whispered.

"I think so…" Inuyasha whispered back. His cheeks were also flushed. He watched her finger trace over her lips and wanted to taste her again.

He leaned down and kissed her. She eagerly responded. They inclined their heads to deepen the kiss. Their bodies pressed closer together and they could feel the others heart beating. A warm and fuzzy feeling erupted in the pit of their stomach. Both were so engrossed with each other, they didn't notice when the rain stopped.

This kiss was much longer than the last. They separated gasping for air.

"Is this love, Kagome?" Inuyasha panted out.

"I think so…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes were half lidded and her arms tightened around his neck.

"If it is… it feels nice… I… I like it…" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. His eyes darkened as he continued to think on this new pleasure.

"I like it too…" Kagome leaned in to give him another peck on his lips.

"Will we always be together, Inuyasha?"

"Yes we will… I'll make sure of it…" Inuyasha confidently said.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms tightened around her and he placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you too, Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled into her hair.

The moon was fully visible and the stars were bright in the sky. Kagome yawned and Inuyasha let go of her.

He grabbed her hand and saw her rub her eyes. "C'mon, let's go to bed…" They walked side by side to the hut.

Inuyasha would need to get up early tomorrow to fetch some food. Surely Kagome would be starving having missed dinner but he would gladly do anything if this night could happen again.

Sprawling on his makeshift bed, Inuyasha let Kagome's soft breathing lull him to sleep.

~0~

**Everybody loves a good love scene and there you have it…**

**If you liked it please review. It is greatly appreciated. I shouldn't even be doing this since I have homework but I couldn't resist. And to some of my reviewers…**

**Starfireten – I'm glad my story gave you some inspiration. I hope it comes out well. Thanks for the review.**

**Aithecat – I read two of your stories in the free time I had and I have to say… your plot is really good. Although you need to work on organization and grammar but otherwise good work!**

**Caleb parks – I don't think their age matters. In the anime, Inuyasha is very protective and possessive of Kagome only having known her a few days; so I thought since my story's Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other since birth they'd be very close. I had a friend when I was eight who was a boy and he acted halfway close to how Inuyasha does. Remember Inu's are normally protective so Inuyasha should be the same, even if only half.**

**Anyway, hope you like my story and hope you'll see me soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

**Oasis**

Chapter 6: Discoveries

~0~

A leaf that swirled on the wind landed on Kagome's face effectively bringing her out of her day dream.

That day was a few days ago. Since then Inuyasha and her have put this new discovery to good use. Every morning they would wake up to the other planting their lips to theirs. Or lick remains of fruit from their skin with their tongue.

Kagome blushed when she thought of Inuyasha's caresses. It seemed every time possible he would steal a kiss from her lips, he would go a little further in his exploration. Just yesterday, he began to nibble on her earlobe while she was cooking over the fire. She almost dropped the fish in her surprise.

Kagome looked over to see the object of her thoughts. Inuyasha was fishing again. Over the course of their stay here, Inuyasha and she have become excellent swimmers. Many times she would entertain herself with hours and hours of swimming with the colorful reef fish.

Looking out to him, she was just in time to see his head spring from under the water. He threw his head back, his silver hair being thrown over his head sending a sheet of water to enter the ocean once again.

In his hand was a large oyster shell, being opened and rummaged through by Inuyasha's knife, until a triumphant cry from Inuyasha ceased its movement. Kagome narrowed her eyes and saw what Inuyasha was now holding up to the sun.

Another pearl.

He's found many of those over the years. The first time was by accident. He was swimming around, trying to find fish that were edible, when he came across a shell like the one he held up earlier. He picked it up, puzzled at the unique shape it had compared to the others. He plunged a knife into it and after some time a small hard ball fell. It looked like one from their mother's jewelry and they quickly knew it was a pearl.

Every time Inuyasha found one, they would keep it.

Kagome watched Inuyasha step out of the water and shake his body like a dog. She softly smiled at the similarity. Then she sighed remembering the day she told Inuyasha about it and how he had reacted.

He was offended.

She didn't know why. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. He _was_ a dog demon. Kagome shook her head at the silliness.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome yelled out to Inuyasha from her place at the edge of the trees. Her back was to the trunk of a palm tree, her knees propped to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"What are you doing over there?" Inuyasha called from his trek to their hut.

"Just relaxing…" Kagome said looking at the blue sky above her.

"Well get over here! We need to prepare the food!" Inuyasha said entering the hut.

Kagome sighed. Getting up from her seat, she stretched her arms over her head and saw a speck of red. She frowned and looked closer noticing the blood.

She got nervous when she remembered not having seen the blood before she sat. She examined herself looking for a wound. She didn't find any but then she felt a warm liquid sliding down her leg. Looking between them she saw the drop of blood flowing down her skin coming from the junction between her legs, her eyes widened and she screamed.

Inuyasha instantaneously left the hut and looked at her. He was setting up a rock they used for a table with coconut shells for their breakfast, when he heard Kagome scream. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha ran toward her but stopped halfway when she yelled at him.

"No! Don't come any closer! I'm fine!" Kagome yelled looking away from the blood on the floor to Inuyasha.

A sudden breeze swept passed Inuyasha's nose bringing with it the scent of blood. "Kagome! You're hurt!" He made to move but her hand shooting up stopped him.

"No, I'm not. I already checked." Kagome said no longer yelling.

"Then what's the blood?" Inuyasha said confused taking a few steps closer.

"I don't know!" Kagome whined. "I don't know what it is! What if I'm dying? Please help me, Inuyasha…" Kagome was on the verge of crying. Her nose was turning red and her eyes burned though no tears came to her eyes. She sniffed.

Inuyasha quickly made his way to her, he grabbed her arms, and sniffed her. "You don't smell sick…" Inuyasha said puzzled, his panic slowly melting away.

"I know I'm not sick! I could have told you that!" Kagome yelled suddenly frustrated and angry. She almost winced when Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her and his grip tightened a little.

"What is your problem? I'm only trying to help!"

"I don't want your help! I could figure this out on my own!" Kagome yelled pushing at Inuyasha's arms hoping they would budge but to no avail.

Inuyasha growled, "Then why did you call me in the first place?!"

"I didn't!" Kagome yelled getting closer to Inuyasha's face as he had done with his last statement.

"Just let me help you!" Inuyasha said tightening his hold on the squirming girl in his arms, "Stop moving!"

"No!" she yelled trying to keep her legs locked together while she doubled her efforts of escape.

"Oh for the love of…" Inuyasha muttered. He grabbed at Kagome's arms and pushed her to the ground. She was too stunned to move and he took advantage of this moment. He pulled her arms above her head and made his way to her clasped legs.

Kagome was squirming again. She tried to get out of his locked hold but couldn't. Inuyasha was already pulling her legs apart single handedly. Her eyes apparently regained the power to water because her vision became blurry with tears and a choked sob escaped her lips.

Inuyasha froze in his acts and gazed wide-eyed at the tears that were running down her face. His panic returned and he immediately began apologizing.

"Kagome? Kagome, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head and he let her arms go so she can rub at her eyes. "Don't cry…"

"I wouldn't _be_ crying if you had just let it _go_!" Kagome yelled standing. She turned her back on Inuyasha and stomped down a path to the jungle.

"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha followed behind Kagome. A large leaf hit him in the nose when Kagome let it go, letting it return to its place in the path, and Inuyasha's path.

Rubbing his abused nose he continued to follow her. "Kagome! Kagome talk to me!"

But she just ignored him continuing on the trail to nowhere. She didn't know where to go; she just wanted to be left alone to think about her situation. She did know that she didn't want to tell Inuyasha so, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but the way he kept yelling at her might change her mind.

"Are you ignoring me now?! Kagome! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?!" Kagome yelled turning to look at him. Her patience was running thin each passing minute and anger replaced her caring nature.

"I want you to talk to me!" Inuyasha said back.

"I don't want to talk right now! Leave me alone!" Kagome turned back around completely missing Inuyasha's deflated look; ears lowered, a wince from his lips.

"Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?!" Inuyasha did what he normally did, replace hurt with anger. All he wanted to know was why she was bleeding! Was that too much to ask? He was worried about her but apparently it was too much when Kagome turned back around.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? Don't you remember how you forced me to the ground? Did you think that was the way to get an answer from me! Huh! To force me?" Kagome finished panting. She was pretty sure her face was red from the heat she felt on her skin.

"Look, I'm sorry! I wanted to know why you're bleeding but you weren't telling me!"

"Of course I wasn't telling you! I didn't know what was happening either! You wanted an answer, Inuyasha? There you go! I don't know!" Kagome turned back around and took off at a sprint.

"Then why won't you let me help you?" Inuyasha called out to her getting over the shock at her sudden outrage. Kagome was already running a couple of feet in front of him so he took off at a run.

She came into his view a few seconds later. "Kagome, stop!" He reached out to her and almost grabbed her arm when she veered to her right.

Not ready for the sudden turn in direction, Inuyasha skidded on his feet for a few seconds, quickly he ran after her.

Kagome was running with as much speed she could get but knew he could outrun her no matter how hard she tried. "Stop following me!" she called over her shoulder, receiving an answering "No!" from behind.

Inuyasha followed after Kagome until she turned to her left behind a group of trees. He ran there and skidded to a halt at finding the clearing empty and Kagome's scent stopped there.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He called out in a panic. He searched the clearing but there was no sign of her. Calling out her name once more, he heard a soft sound.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called cautiously. A soft groan filled the area.

"Kagome? Kagome, where are you?"

"Down here." Her soft and subdued voice filled the area.

Inuyasha followed the sound of her voice to a medium sized shrub. He confusedly asked, "Where?"

"Beneath you…" her voice said with a slight sign of pain filling her voice.

Inuyasha walked over to the shrub and parted the leaves. A small black hole was uncovered and peeking through to the darkness below it he found Kagome's kneeling form, with her hand to her head.

"Kagome, what are you doing there?" Inuyasha gazed down at her.

"Oh, just having a party…" Kagome muttered sarcastically. She looked up at him. "Can you help me get out?"

"I thought you didn't want my help?" Inuyasha smirked down at her and she sent him a weak glare.

"Inuyasha!" she called out to him.

"Alright, alright…" He muttered. He outstretched his arm into the hole. "Grab on!"

Kagome tried to reach for him but she winced at the pain in her ankle, her hand falling short to touch his. "I can't I think I twisted my foot…"

Inuyasha growled and frustratingly looked around for anything to help her. Already knowing there's nothing, he looked down at her and then the hole. "The holes too small…" he muttered.

"What?"

"I said the hole's too small. I can't get through… What do you see?"

"I can't really see much of anything… it's all rock down here… but… I think this leads somewhere…"

"Okay… okay, I think I know what to do… Can you move?"

Kagome tried to lift her foot but the movement sent a lightning bolt of pain up her leg. She winced. "No… I can't…"

"Even just a little bit… unless you don't care about being covered in dirt…"

Kagome became curious. "What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha looked at the edge of the hole. "I'm going to dig my way through… to make the hole bigger… I think you should get out of the way."

Kagome nodded. Swallowing down on another wince, Kagome crawled to a safe place putting as little pressure on her foot as possible. Getting comfortable, she called out to Inuyasha, "Okay I'm ready…"

Immediately bits of dirt and rocks fell from above her. Thankfully none fell on top of her as her previous location was piled by dirt. Although the dust was bothering her and she started to cough.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha stopped in his work to ask her.

"Yes," she coughed some more and cleared her throat, "I'm okay now… keep going…"

One small pile of dirt and rock later and Inuyasha jumped down, coughing at the dust that filled the air. Ignoring his discomfort, he made his way to Kagome and kneeled beside her. "Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked with his hands hovering in the air over her, afraid to cause even more pain than necessary.

"Right here…" Kagome whispered pointing to her left ankle. She winced when Inuyasha placed a finger on it. It was a feather like touch but it still hurt.

"You probably twisted it… We have to get out of here…"

"How?" Kagome asked, she gestured to the ceiling, "Even if you carried me, the hole is only big enough for one of us."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess we have to walk out of here… here get on my back…" He crouched down in front of her. She carefully placed herself on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood with his hands on her thighs.

Feeling a warm sensation on his back from where the junction of her thighs, he muttered, "Um… I think you're still bleeding…" He shifted uncomfortably when Kagome's body tensed. "Let's… Let's try a different way…"

She nodded her head and got off when he crouched again, and squealed when Inuyasha quickly picked her up again. This time she was to the front, his arm under her back and under her knees. She heard him say, "Much better…"

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha swooped down and stole a kiss. "If you fell from here…" Inuyasha started looking at the hole. "… and the beach is that way… then we need to keep walking the way we were going…" he finished looking in the direction Kagome would have gone running, if she hadn't fallen.

"Can we make it before sundown?" Kagome asked her arms going around his neck when he began to move.

"I don't know… I'm not even sure this leads us anywhere…" Inuyasha kissed Kagome again when he felt her tense, "Don't worry if anything… we'll just walk back here and I'll dig until the hole is big enough for both…"

Giving him a peck on the lips, Kagome muttered, "Okay…"

They walked for a long time in complete darkness. Only a few streaks of light entered through cracks in the walls. Every once in a while they stopped for a break by Kagome's urging.

"I don't need to keep stopping you know…"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. You may not need to stop but I do…"

"For what? I'm the one carrying you."

"Yes but I'm getting a headache every time you start to run." Kagome carefully moved her foot to her side and began to rub it.

"How's your foot?" Inuyasha asked

"It feels numb… I can't feel it anymore…"

"Oh…"

Inuyasha looked at the darkness around them. They stopped on an area that a light from a crack lit. Noting how dull the light shined Inuyasha could tell it was close to sundown.

"We should find a place to sleep soon…"

"Yes, we should…"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked a few more paces. When darkness set in and it became difficult for him to see even with his enhanced sight, they stopped in an area with a dent in the rock wall.

Inuyasha wanted to be sure of their safety and didn't want to be in the open. So they lay down on the ground with a rock covering the opening.

A low rumble started in Inuyasha's throat that lulled Kagome to sleep. "Good night, Inuyasha."

The rumbling stopped long enough for Inuyasha to say, "Good night."

Both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~0~

**Here's another chapter for my readers!**

**Question… how is it that I have more than 1,800 views but only 37 reviews? I don't understand. Oh well, for all my loyal readers, I promise to have more fluff in the oncoming chapter.**

**P.s. hurricane Isaac is coming close to my home so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter since there is a possibility my electricity could be cut off.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Treasures

**Oasis**

Chapter 7: Treasures

~0~

"I'm hungry…"

Inuyasha looked down to the girl in his arms with sympathy. He was also hungry having not eaten yesterday. At the crack of dawn, they set out to look for a way to escape.

"… and thirsty too… when are we getting out Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"I don't know Kagome…" Seeing her crestfallen face he said, "But we'll get out, I know it… If we can survive on an island, we can walk through a cave…" Inuyasha sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

Kagome sighed wearily. She leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and felt his hand rub her back. She closed her eyes and imagined the green and brown jungle she loved so much. She wanted to feel the gentle wind caress her face and the breath of the ocean embrace her form; to feel the heat of the sun beat down on her delicate face.

His sunlit golden eyes briefly looked down at his burden he carried in his arms. Her tanned form was covered by a blanket of darkness and her scent was weakened by the stale air in the cave. Much like Kagome, he wanted to be out in the open again. The darkness was not a place that a beautiful creature like Kagome should be trapped in. She was one who could brighten anyone's day and can outshine the sun with her smile. Inuyasha could never have survived on the island without her smile brightening his day. For all the time's she didn't smile he made it his goal to bring it back.

A groan brought Inuyasha out from his musings. Looking down he saw the pained face that was Kagome. He skidded to a halt and asked, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do we need to stop?"

"No…" Kagome rubbed at her stomach for a while and stated, "It hurts a little here…"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked on the verge of panicking. He was berating himself and wanted to bash his head on something for not taking better care of her. He had promised to protect her! To take care of her! But now here she is wallowing in pain and he has no idea how to stop it! What kind of person was he?

"I wish I had some herbs with me…" Kagome muttered

With a new found determination springing into his narrowed eyes, Inuyasha gazed into the darkness, "I'm getting you out of here, Kagome… don't you worry."

~0~

If the two inhabitants had been outside they would have known it was midday. But currently both were still trapped in a tunnel of darkness, cold, hungry, and thirsty…

… and currently looking at a split connection in the cave. Both have to decide to go to the right or to continue to the left.

"Where should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Um… I think we should go to the right?" Inuyasha looked to the right side.

"Why did that sound like a question?" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Because I'm not sure." Inuyasha looked at her face with a sheepish grin.

Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and rubbed his ear. "How about this… we go to the right and if we hit a dead end we turn back and go to the left?"

"But that takes a long time."

"Then we need to get going, don't we?"

Sharing a kiss, Inuyasha carried Kagome deep into the other tunnel. He felt guilty every time he heard Kagome's stomach growl or the little husky sound that came from her parched throat. He had thought they would get out here quickly but the way this tunnel was made out, it felt like they were walking the whole island again and not getting a very pretty view either.

A distant sound crawled its way to his ear. Focusing in on the noise that echoed off the walls, he figured it to be… _something_… that fell from above and bounced when it hit the bottom.

Moving closer to the source, Inuyasha heard what appeared to be _water_. Inhaling sharply, he squeezed Kagome to his chest and took off at a run, receiving a squeak from the girl in his arms.

Now Kagome could hear the noise though not as clearly as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's that noise?" she confusedly asked upon seeing his suddenly cheerful expression.

"It's water!" Inuyasha in little to no time at all arrived at the end of the tunnel.

Both their eyes widened at seeing a crack in the ceiling and water leaking from it in a thin strip. They watched the water fall through the air and bounce off the flat, clear pond at the bottom in fat droplets.

Kagome was practically bouncing in Inuyasha's arms. "Can you move, Inuyasha? Please? I'm thirsty."

Nodding his head, Inuyasha wasted no time splashing to the center of the pond and set Kagome on her butt under the dripping water, which Kagome immediately devoured by opening her mouth and letting the cool fresh liquid run down her parched throat.

Waddling around in the barely two foot deep water, Inuyasha gazed at the crack with a frown upon his face. "I think… I think we're right under the stream that enters our bathing cave."

"Mmmm…" Kagome hummed swallowing more of the heavenly liquid while brushing her arms with her water filled hands.

"Hey! I want water too! Let me have some!" Inuyasha strode over to Kagome and poked her in the arm.

"No! It's mine and you can't have it!" Kagome playfully yelled back and rubbed the spot he poked like it 'hurt'.

"But I found it so I should have some!" Inuyasha joined in her game and gently pushed her away and to take a sip from the water.

Kagome shoved him back lightly. "But I'm a lady and ladies always go first!" After she finished her statement she splashed Inuyasha with water.

Splashing her back, Inuyasha laughed lightly and said, "But I'm a growing boy! I need the water! Besides you already drank."

"But I haven't had a drink…" Kagome started splashing more water to him and having an equal amount splash onto her, "… since the day before yesterday!"

"I haven't had any either!" Inuyasha rubbed his eye where water had entered only to have Kagome push his head under the falling water, drenching his hair and back completely.

Kagome's giggles filled the air and Inuyasha's amber orbs narrowed. "So that's how it's going to be!" Kagome squealed when Inuyasha created a wave of water with both his arms and sent it to fall on her person.

"Ah! It's so cold!" Kagome splashed back with as much power her skinny arms could.

Giggles, chuckles, and laughter of children filled the air and bounced off the walls. The usually still water was disturbed and the dry rocks were now wet. The two children were thoroughly soaked. The girls' hair was floating around her head after the silver haired boy pounced on her and both fell in a tangle of limbs.

"Can you get off me?" Kagome panted through her giggles. Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"Why should I?"

"Because your hair is falling on my face and it is tickling me!" Kagome brushed away said hair with a wave of her hand.

Inuyasha chuckled and a spark lit in his eyes. "That's not going to be the only thing tickling you."

"No! Inuyasha, don't you dare…" Kagome was cut off by her sounds of laughter as Inuyasha's clawed hands found their way to her sides.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, stop… it…" Kagome said with each inhale of air.

Inuyasha only laughed more. "I will if you tell me you love me."

Not willing to submit to him, Kagome yelled out a "No!" and began to move her hands over _his_ ticklish spots.

Laughing, Inuyasha fell to his side, and listened to Kagome's heavy breathing as he quickly collected air to fill his lungs.

Twisting her head to look at his face, she grabbed his hand and said, "I love you, you jerk."

Inuyasha's breathy chuckle next to her ear caused shivers to run down her spine. Leaning forward, Inuyasha placed his lips on Kagome's.

With no coy hesitation, both deepened the kiss and their tongue's met. They explored their partner's mouth and left no space untouched. Kagome's tongue ran over Inuyasha's fangs and a growl issued from his throat. Pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, he sucked at the appendage and entered her mouth again.

Pulling apart minutes later, they panted, their faces red though not from anger or embarrassment. Kagome rubbed at Inuyasha's right ear as he caressed her arms, his forehead leaning against hers.

"I love you too." Inuyasha muttered, his love for her shining bright in his eyes.

~0~

Not long after, Inuyasha and Kagome set off in their journey, this time walking back to search out the remaining tunnel for an exit. With their stomachs now filled with water and throats no longer dry, they weren't in such a hurry as before.

Actually now that they were no longer worried about their empty bellies, their musing ventured out further.

Kagome thought of their experience underground as a new adventure, something she's longed to have all of her life. Who knows what they could find at the end of this tunnel? Maybe a way to escape? Or maybe they'll discover another secret of the island? No one knows and perhaps they'll be the ones to uncover them. They; the only ones who have been given a whole new world to explore.

Inuyasha thought of how this new experience has brought them closer without worries. Sure, they were worried and wondering about a way out but Inuyasha didn't have to worry about anything intruding on their private moments. The weather couldn't harm them, an animal couldn't find them. It was going pretty good for them under here. Although he could do without the scent of Kagome's blood, even if it seemed not to be harming her, but he put that thought in the back of his mind.

So lost in thought were they both they didn't see the dent in the ground nor did they see the piece of wood that was in their path.

That is why they were both surprised when Inuyasha's foot hit the object causing them to fall with a yell. Quickly thinking, Inuyasha spun in the air making sure to fall with his back on the ground and Kagome on his chest.

"What was that?" Kagome asked picking her head up from his chest.

"I don't know…" Gently setting Kagome beside him, Inuyasha sat up and crawled to the object. He pulled on the wood with one hand and stated, "It's wood… and it's heavy… I'm going to take it out." Inuyasha grabbed hold with both hands and pulled. He only got it to move a few inches in a matter of about fifteen minutes.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need some help?"

"No," he gave a peck on her mouth, "and anyway you're hurt. I want to do this myself. Okay?"

Reluctantly nodding, Kagome sat back and watched as Inuyasha strained to pull out… whatever it is… and sweat built on his brow. A few moments later, half the object was uncovered from the soil revealing a small rusty trunk. Inuyasha still held on to the thing but at its side now, walking back and pulling out the trunk completely.

Dropping on his knees next to Kagome, Inuyasha rubbed all excess dirt from the wood. Looking at a golden plate at the front, he could make out an inscription carved into it but was too rusty to read.

"Let's open it." Kagome said at his side. He saw her looking at the trunk with wonder and curiosity evident on her face.

Using his claw, he inserted it into the lock and twisted it until the chest opened with a snap. Lifting the top lid, they gazed wide-eyed at what they found within.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…" she whispered mystified.

"Yeah… I can't believe it either."

Inside the chest was a collection of gold items. Kagome saw two pieces of gold coins next to each other that reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes. There were many more pieces of golden coins along with jewelry and different colored jewels.

Spotting a ring, Inuyasha picked up the item without Kagome noticing. The ring had a bright gold band with a red jewel at the top; a ruby, had Inuyasha known what it was; and a word carved on the inside-_ love._

Kagome was picking up a chain with a square shaped golden plate hanging from it, an emerald in the center. Looking at her and then back at the ring, Inuyasha thought back to his days in civilization. He remembered his mother wearing a golden band similar to the one he held on her left ring finger. He had asked why she had always worn it and he would always remember her answer-

"_This ring marks me as your father's beloved- his wife. It is a way to show our eternal love for each other, never to part, together forever, for as long as we both shall live._

_Perhaps one day you will find that special girl, just like your father has found me, who will bring you happiness and make you learn the joy of falling in love."_

Inuyasha blushed at the remembrance of her words. Looking up at the raven haired girl kneeling before him, he tried to remember the talk he had with his father once-

"_How did I propose to your mother? Well pup, It was a day like any other. I was alone with your mother having fun like any young one would when she sent me one of her smiles that you couldn't help but to fall in love with. And I knew right then that I wanted to have her by my side forever and always. So I got down on one knee and asked her-"_

"Will you be my wife?" Inuyasha asked looking into Kagome's shocked brown eyes.

He had done just what his father had done. He placed his left knee to the dirt floor and held both his hands out holding the ring and right when Kagome turned to him with her brilliant smile, he popped the question.

Looking at the ring in his hands and then into Inuyasha's hopeful eyes, she gave him her trademark smile and her eyes watered. Lunging forward, Kagome whispered the most beautiful word Inuyasha could have ever heard in that moment before their lips connected.

"Yes."

"_She said yes, of course. And I can't bring myself to ever regret it. Izayoi has become my world. Perhaps someday you'll find a girl, you can share a great love with, like the one your mother and I have."_

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure!"

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her joyful body, bringing her closer to his. He placed kisses to her cheeks, forehead, and chin… lips. Kagome's laughter and tears of joy filled his heart with happiness and his eyes to the absolute brightest. Kagome's hands fisted in his hair and brought his mouth down to meet hers; her left hand sporting the beautiful ring on her finger.

"I love you. I love you so much…"

~0~

Even in the darkness of the tunnel, one could feel the brightness that radiated off the place, its source coming from the two souls walking along the dirt path who carried an aura of happiness.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome sported smiles on their faces that turned to grins whenever they made eye contact. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms again but this time her right arm was under his arm dragging along the chest of treasure they found. Although if you would ask them what is the greatest treasure they would answer each other without any hesitation.

It was midday outside and the day was clear of any clouds. The sun shone brightly from above and as brightly in Inuyasha's gaze. It was right what his father said. He felt like he was on top of the world with Kagome on his side and nothing can bring him down.

Hearing another foreign noise coming from the rocks exterior, Inuyasha's dog ear shriveled forward.

"Do you hear that?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Yeah… I'm going to check it out. You stay here…" Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground and walked to the rock wall in their path- a dead end.

Running his hand along the wall, Inuyasha's finger found certain places that seemed moist; mostly along the edges of the rocks. His finger caught onto a pebble jabbed between two large boulders. Yanking on it, it fell soundlessly to the ground leaving two astonished people staring at its original location.

Kagome gasped. Streaming through a small hole was sunlight and the sound of rumbling grew. Inuyasha placed his palms on a boulder and pushed with a groan. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight feeling the movement of the rock coming through the other side. His arms tingled and his breath escaped his mouth in a relieved sigh when the rock passed through to the other side ending at the bottom of the cliff with a splash.

They gazed wide-eyed at what they discovered. It turns out that the rumbling sound came from the waterfall they knew so well. The tunnel had completely led them to the other side of the island but still fairly close to their hut, which they were grateful for.

Sending each other small smiles, they felt their worries being lifted from their shoulders and they could think back to the past two days as another adventure filled with enjoyment.

Now all they had to figure out was how Inuyasha was getting Kagome on land without her getting hurt.

~0~

**Another chapter finished. Yippee! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Thankfully my home is not badly damaged except for a leakage in my room. So, I'm okay.**

**So please enjoy, review, cry, laugh, or do whatever it is you do and I will write for you next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pleasure

**Oasis**

Chapter 8: Pleasure

~0~

The sun was just rising over the horizon. The birds chirped and sang in a greeting of a new day. The orange glow skimmed over the treetops until the whole island was covered in green once more. It shined into one of the windows of a lone hut at the beach, welcoming a flushed, panting fourteen-year old half demon into wakefulness.

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling willing his heated body to relax. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he wiped them away his hand. His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to comprehend all he had seen.

He didn't really understand his dream. It has been happening since a whole moon's cycle ago. Almost every morning, he would wake gasping for air and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Moving his head, he gazed upon his sleeping companions' hair. Kagome was turned away from him, a palm under her cheek and a hand resting on the blanket that covered up to her waist.

Inuyasha sighed and tried to sit up wincing at the pain that came from his lower half. He looked down to see his manhood standing erect but going soft with each second that passed. He briefly glared over at the oblivious raven headed girl who was giving him this problem. Every night he went to bed he would have dreams about Kagome writhing in pleasure under him, her cries of ecstasy loud and clear in his ears.

Placing a hand on Kagome's upturned cheek, he removed a lock of her hair and let it slide out of his fingers and unto her shoulder. He let his hand wander lightly over her curvy side, barely touching the skin under his. Her skin was different from his. His was hard built but hers was curved, soft, and beautiful. Picking up a few strands of hair, he rubbed his thumb over it and occasional twirled it around his fingers. It was so smooth and soft; and it smelled so good.

He had to stop inhaling her scent when a familiar throb hit him.

Getting up, he had a hard time walking to a cabinet on the wall. Beginning to slice up a papaya, his thoughts went back to last night's dream. He could still hear his make-believe Kagome groaning and moaning from the pleasure he brought her. How good he felt when she touched his manhood and how her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. How wonderful her skin and tongue tasted on his lips, his mouth, his teeth. How her scent surrounded him, cloaked him, made itself apart of him.

A groan from his girl- his wife made him turn back, which had him immediately blushing and hardening. No, Kagome wasn't awake but she had turned on her back. Her bare pink-tipped breasts were now in plain view almost mocking him, telling him to touch them. Not knowing it was inappropriate, his eyes skimmed over her newly exposed sex. He didn't know why but something was calling out to him to go there, to feel it, to make them one.

The throbbing was bothering him now and glancing back at his sliced fruit, he made a decision to go… relieve himself.

Bringing the bowl of fruit with him he placed it next to Kagome's sleeping form, kissed her cheek and made it outside in a clumsy hurried fashion.

~0~

Scurrying through the jungle for a safe, high tree Inuyasha plowed himself on a sturdy branch and frowned down at his 'problem'.

He was trying to get away from Kagome hoping and willing for his unordinary excitement to cool down but with no success. Apparently some time during the night, Kagome had gotten a little too close to his body- okay _really_ close to his body and now her sweet aroma clung to his chest and his hair; a dried wet smudge on his cheek was also found from Kagome's lips grazing his skin.

Now it was harder to relieve himself. He gently nudged his hardness with his clawed finger. It twitched but nothing happened. Spreading his hand, he wrapped it around himself and felt a tiny bit pleasured. Of course, it was only his hand but if it was Kagome that was wrapped his-

Let's think about that later.

Wanting to explore more, he tightened his hold on himself and began to move his hand from top to bottom. Sensing and feeling that it was working he continued, tightening his hold and moving faster the more pleasured he got. He used his fangs to clip off the claws of his first two digits and inserted them into his mouth, his moaning and groaning lowering in volume just a tad.

~0~

About a mile away, a certain girl now turned woman awoke. Her sleepy brown eyes being washed away at the sight of food next to her bed. Hungrily grabbing the bowl, Kagome rejoiced at the feel of the papaya's juicy goodness quelling some of her thirst and filling her empty growling stomach.

She looked around expecting to see her silver-haired husband but was sad to note his absence. None the less she was happy about the food he left her. Wolfing down the last bites of her fruit, Kagome stood to gather a coconut shell to fill with water.

Finishing her water, Kagome walked out to the beach, enjoying the rising sun heating her body and the breeze cooling it down at the same time. Kagome smiled and walked back to the hut to prepare their breakfast, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's actions not far away.

Now all she had to do was try to ignore the throbbing coming from between her legs.

~0~

Inuyasha was still moaning and groaning high up in the tree. He tried and was successful in thinking only about Kagome, a completely easy task to do at the moment.

He thought of her alluring self and her luscious body; her plump pink lips that he could suck on all day, her smooth neck he could nibble on in place of food, her big mocha eyes that he could get lost in. He groaned, imagining those big round globes on her chest that bounced when she ran and felt soft and warm when pressed on his back or chest, the light touching of the pink tips sending delicious shivers through his system.

He loved how silky smooth her hair felt on his fingertips and her legs wrapping around his in their sleep. Oh, thinking of her legs he thought of that warm spot in between them and the sweet aroma that came from there. It teased him. Whenever she came near and he felt the warm heat briefly on his body, it made him want to reach out and grab it whenever it left.

The scent of her hair drove him wild, his toes curled every time her scent reached out to him, trapping him in a web that was primarily _Kagome._ The cute blushes she released when he teased her made him want to tease her again and again. Her touch excited him in ways he never knew existed. If he could he would keep her tied to him, to keep her by his side forever. He wanted them to be one, to stay together forever. This new emotion made him want Kagome so bad, it practically boiled through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted Kagome.

He was coming close to the end. He felt a heated pool in his belly flow its way to his manhood. Thinking of Kagome's naked body and blushing face, Inuyasha felt his desire seep out of his penis to spill on the bark below him and on some of his skin. He groaned Kagome's name loudly and stars flew behind his closed eye lids.

Coming down from his high, Inuyasha panted, taking deep breaths for some much needed air. His face was flushed and his heart hammered in his chest. His hardness was now soft and that let his mind think of things not of Kagome. He was confused and yet a little pleased about this new discovery.

Moments later, he belatedly realized he should be hunting down his and Kagome's breakfast. But first he should get a bath and wash the stickiness off him. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

~0~

Kagome turned at the sound of footsteps right outside the door, a moment later the doorway revealed the handsome sight that was Inuyasha, carrying three dead fish in his hands. Smiling, Kagome sauntered over to Inuyasha not noticing his heated stare at her swaying hips and gave him a good morning kiss.

She pulled back and giggled when Inuyasha's head followed her mouth and the pout he gave her, begging for more. Giving him another peck, she moved away from him. "Let's cook the fish; it's starting to smell in here."

"Okay, here." Inuyasha handed over the fish.

"Thanks." Kagome walked outside to the already blazing fire and set them up for cooking, she glanced at Inuyasha and caught him staring at her before he quickly looked away, "Where were you this morning?"

"I went to take a morning bath." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"A bath took you that long?" Kagome slightly frowned.

"No. I also stayed out in a tree. I wasn't tired so I couldn't go back to sleep." Also not a lie. Kagome, gratefully, didn't ask any more questions.

When the fish were done, Kagome bent over to grab at them, her skirt riding up and giving Inuyasha an eye full of her back side. He almost groaned remembering one of his dreams where her butt rub against his manhood.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked into her worried eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay." Kagome said not entirely convinced.

~0~

Breakfast was a little uncomfortable for both of them. Inuyasha tried to take his mind from Kagome's body and Kagome tried to ignore the tension that came from Inuyasha in invincible waves.

Finally after eating their bits of fish, Inuyasha excused himself and ran deep into the overgrowth, Kagome looking after him worryingly. Inuyasha kept running until he came to a clearing; the same clearing where their fresh water supply came from.

Dumping his head into the water, Inuyasha shook his head to free his naughty, dirty thoughts of his wife.

All throughout breakfast time, his eyes wandered over to her sun-kissed formed. Even the simplest of things she did caused his body to come to full attention. The way she bit into the fish made her plump pink lips stick out making him want to suck them all night long; the way the water dripped over them, whenever she took a drink, made them shine, making him want to lick her skin.

Oh god, and the way her big round mounds on her chest jiggled when she leaned forward had his hand twitching to grab them and squeeze them. And those pink pebbles that stuck out teased him in a way that made his mouth water. Her sweet scent enticed him, hitting him hard in the face when her legs spread to lean forward easier.

And he couldn't even start to think how his body had reacted to her hand laying on his thigh.

He finally came up for air, the coldness of the water erasing all thoughts from his mind.

He didn't know why he felt this way or any words to describe the way he was feeling, but one thing was for certain in the jumbled and chaotic workings of his mind:

He wanted Kagome.

He wanted to touch, kiss, and lick her in ways he had never done before.

He wanted to feel the changes to her body instead of just looking at them.

He wanted to hold her body closely to his and kiss her lips until they were red and swollen, her eyes glazed over and silently begging for more.

He wanted to hear her moans and gasps of pleasure in real life, to see her face flush because of his touch.

He wanted to hear her gasp his name, moan his name, scream his name in pleasure to the skies.

He wanted to touch her delectable curves, to nip and lick and kiss her whole body until he knew every inch as thoroughly as he knew his own.

He wanted to feel her hands run around his body, stroking his ears, running through his hair, massaging his hard chest.

He wanted her hands to be the ones stroking his hardened flesh.

And he wanted to make her feel as good as he had only moments before.

Oh yes, he wanted her.

He wanted to make her his own, though how he wasn't sure. His instincts were screaming at him to take her, his demon urging him to do more with her until there was nothing left to explore.

His want for her was growing with each passing moment. He wanted to fear this new emotion but couldn't, almost like it was a perfectly natural thing to feel.

He wanted to find out how far this need for her would take him but he was scared to admit it to Kagome.

What if she didn't want him? What if he made her fear him with his approach? What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't even feel this way about him?

No, he wasn't going to tell her. He would just make do with his subtle glances and his private imaginations. And deal with the consequences later when his lower area began to throb.

He got up from his spot, shaking his head like a dog getting rid of the water. He breathed in deeply and prepared himself mentally and physically to seeing Kagome again. He exhaled slowly and marched back into the jungle in the direction of the beach, never looking back in case he lost his determination.

~0~

The day went fairly well for him. He spent most of his time hunting and fishing, and repairing a hole on the hut's roof that appeared after a sudden storm passed over the island. All the hard work kept his mind from drifting to Kagome's soft and luscious, curvy body.

And for the most part Kagome seemed to stay away from him, too busy doing her own duties to keep too close to him, which helped him a great deal.

Soon, the sun set and the moon came out, full and bright in the twilight sky. Just finishing covering up the hole in the roof with a large palm tree, Inuyasha gazed at his job well done. His nose twitched and found Kagome's scent to be nowhere near the hut.

He frowned and made his way to a curtain covered window and moved the fabric aside to gaze out to the scenery.

The stars twinkled high in the sky and the moon's light shone brightly across the gently lapping waves on the shore. A slight breeze dallied along the trees' branches, sending the leaves to silently whisper, and gently brushing along Inuyasha's face, sending his hair to flow in ethereal tendrils here and there. The air was richly scented with salty sea water, the ripe fruits that hung from the branches, and the fresh smell of the green grass from the jungle behind the hut.

Inuyasha was just in time to witness Kagome's head surface from under the oceans' water. Her raven hair was slicked back over her shoulder and locks of hair stuck to her face. The white lit rays coming from the moon illuminated her pale face and dark brown orbs were slowly revealed by the lifting of her eye lids, her long black lashes lifting from their place upon her high cheek bones.

He sucked in a shaky breath, when she began to gently lap at the surfaces' water, moving slowly in a slow dance, her arms spread and head thrown back. Circling a few times, she brought her arms back toward her and cupped some water, tipped it over her chest to gently run down her skin, her hands rubbing the sides of her body, all while turned in the direction of Inuyasha's eyes.

With his enhanced sight, Inuyasha could make out a single droplet of water flow from Kagome's collarbone, down her chest, and over those fleshy mounds to collect at the tip of a pink pebble and drip back into the water located around Kagome's waist. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed slightly. She looked to be in a state of… bliss.

Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha quickly let go of the fabric watching it gently fall back into place and hiding the view he had of Kagome.

Since he was on the last floor of the hut, he simply crawled into the makeshift bed, idly wondering how he would make it through the night with Kagome sharing the bed with him. Shaking his head from that line of thought, he laid there with a blanket covering up to his waist, gazing up to the roof but not exactly gazing at the roof. He was thinking of nothing, finding it safer than thinking of anything because it will eventually lead to thoughts of Kagome.

So he stayed, awake, and closed his eyes briefly when he heard Kagome coming up the steps. He almost smiled when he felt her lips place a kiss on his cheek before she laid down beside him snuggling deep into the blanket's warmth.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head see his wife's sleeping form. His mind was free of any dirty thoughts and only harvested innocent thoughts of the joy her presence brought him.

He shifted to lay on his right side and carefully threw his arm across her abdomen, bringing her back close to his chest, feeling her snuggling close to his body's warmth, and placed a leg in between hers. Leaning his head down to rub his nose against her hair, he closed his eyes, and welcomed a sweet blissful dream to overtake reality.

~0~

**Sorry for the wait. I've just had a lot of homework to do. I appreciate the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am not a boy so I have no idea how a boy feels when he masturbates or orgasms. I am working from memory of other naughty works I've read. Nor do I know how a girl feels during sexual activities being a never-kissed virgin girl. Sorry if I get some feelings wrong.**

**Yes, I do live in Florida; the south-east coast of Florida for those who are wondering.**

**Hope you like this chapter and I'll write for you real soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity

**Oasis**

Chapter 9: Curiosity

~0~

Kagome looked up from her work of sewing a ripped blanket. She stared out at the terrain of beautiful red hibiscus flowers, similar to the one in her hair, on the many green plants located to one side and the peaceful and bright clear blue of the ocean to the other. A single white bird soared overhead calling to its friends, occasionally flapping its wings. A light splash to her right caught her attention.

Looking over, she blushed at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha's back side faced her, his long silver haire fell lazily to land on his hip, his white dog ears stood erect twitching here and there for any sign of danger, his amber eyes were fierce and concentrated on the swimming fish around him, a spear ready in his hand.

Kagome blushed. She was, unknowingly, having the same thoughts and dreams as her half-demon husband. She had become quite accustomed to waking with an aching pulse coming from between her legs. And the fact that she needed to take two baths everyday now; one in the morning and another after a long day's work (and from the heated glances she gave to Inuyasha).

She, like Inuyasha, didn't understand this new emotion or the new reactions their bodies gave at seeing each other. She didn't fear it nor did she try to stop it, but she was merely curious. No, she didn't know what was happening but she gave it no importance at first, thinking it was another natural phase that occurred with her body, like the many others it went through since they got on the island. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore as it grew more intense, the dreams becoming more heated every morning.

She was terribly confused however. In all the time, Inuyasha and she have spent together, she had never felt this way toward him. Yes, she loved him, she wanted to stay by his side forever, but she had never felt her lower section throb with need whenever her eyes went his way.

She wanted to talk with Inuyasha about this. To see if he had desires similar to her own but was afraid to speak with him. She didn't want to feel a fool, if he answered to not having such a feeling, and then having him hover over her in concern and demanding to know this knew change with her body; it had taken her a long time to convince him she was alright when the bleeding had come back again.

Although, one night she got a bout of courage, from where she didn't know, to test Inuyasha's feelings without outright asking him; that one night in which she swam in the dark blue ocean at night, when the moon was full and bright in the sky. She had deliberately swum and danced slowly in the water, watching out of the corner of her eye Inuyasha's movements. Having seen him standing at the window, she slowly and lightly touched her body, making sure to keep her front in his view. She got a glimmer of hope seeing him standing, almost frozen, watching her but was disappointed when he turned away. She still loved him though.

She even remembered having earlier tried to catch his interest during breakfast time; leaning forward and making sure her chest jiggled, spreading her legs a little wider than necessary, and placing her hand on his thigh, though the way he tensed discouraged any other direct approach from her.

A distant cry of triumph from her male companion had her leaving her musings. Instead of looking in his direction, for fear of her already pink colored face to grow darker in color, she went back to sewing the piece of fabric in her hand; trying to stop remembering it being what usually covered her husbands' lower area.

~0~

Bare feet crushed the short green grass and left footprints on the dirt in their wake. Soft and pale hands spread apart hanging vines. Big, mocha eyes moved side to side watching the perimeter.

Coming up to the waters' edge, a small foot lifted and lowered its small toes to the surface water, dipping lightly to feel the warmth emitting from it. A whole foot submerged, its pair following soon after, with identical legs moving closer to the center. Soon, water covered up to a belly button, to ribs, over two round fleshy orbs, and ended at the collarbone. Black hair floated in the flat plane of dark blue water, two hands lifted to spray water at the tip of a head. A back arched to bring the whole mane under the water and then slowly righted itself. Plump pink lips parted on a soft, barely audible sigh.

Kagome enjoyed peaceful times like these as much as she liked adventure. She also liked the privacy the cave gave her. The rock walls surrounding the fresh water pool created a sense of secrecy, created a place where she can freely think and wonder in the presence of only herself, no curious half-demons lurking around lest he want to be clobbered by her small albeit powerful fist.

Thinking of her half-demon companion, Kagome thought back to her unusual and yet pleasurable dreams. In her dreams, she writhed in pleasure from under Inuyasha's body, his hands doing unknown nothings to her that had her gasping and moaning. His sweet and husky voice whispering promises of pleasurable sensations into her ear. His clawed fingers lightly tracing her curves sending desirable shivers to in case her body and an unknown substance to pool in her stomach and leave a pulsing throb in between her thighs.

Goosebumps formed on the flesh of her legs and arms, and her womanhood pulsed at the heated thoughts she was having. Curiously, she brought her hand down to the junction between her thighs. When her curious fingers brushed against a soft, fleshy nub, she gasped in shock and surprise. It had felt really good. Tentatively rubbing at that small pleasurable spot, Kagome gasped and moaned at the new sensation.

Continuing with her rubbing, Kagome thought only of Inuyasha.

~0~

Deep in the jungle and heading to the caves direction, an oblivious silver-headed boy walked. Inuyasha had no idea of Kagome's actions. If he would have he might not gone searching for her, worried about her wellbeing and a little angry for her long absence from the hut.

Twigs and branches broke under his bare feet. White furred ears twitched atop his head and fangs bit lightly on his lower lip. Clawed tipped fingers pressed into the bark of nearby trees.

Inuyasha trudged on with his trek. Last night was not plagued with naughty dreams of Kagome. Nor has the day been spent with his avoidance of being close to his wife. Over the nights, he's been able to control his natural urge to take Kagome, to make them one, until they knew each other as thoroughly as they knew their own bodies. For that, he was grateful for. He didn't like spending his time away from his life partner, his comrade, just to spend his time longing to be with her.

Coming within hearing range, at least for a half-demon like him, Inuyasha stopped abruptly at the sound of Kagome's voice. His heart sped wildly in his chest and he sucked in a shaky breath. His golden eyes widened and his hands slightly trembled. He quietly walked behind a nearby tree and peered into the cave's opening, thankful for his enhanced sight letting him see Kagome and the fact that with her human sight she couldn't see _him._

~0~

Oblivious to her audience, Kagome kept up her rubbing. She moaned at the light shivers that spread throughout her body. Her other hand crawled its way to the round flesh on her chest and began to squeeze. Moaning louder, her palm stroked the hardening pink pebble. She rubbed faster and her hand came up to her mouth, two fingers inserting into her warm, wet mouth.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha's handsome form. She thought of his warm, wet tongue wrapping around hers and stroking the top of her tongue, their saliva's mingling and building a bridge to connect their lips even after parting. His soft lips pressing against her neck, his cool breath on her heating skin had her trembling slightly.

Hard and callous hands ran down her arms and over her sides; his warm palms lying on her developing mounds, a clawed finger flicking her pink tips and gently stroking them until his mouth engulfed them and began to suck. Kagome groaned loudly at the image, "Inuyasha…"

Her eyes closed and her lightheaded mind conjured up an image of Inuyasha's naked body. The idea of his flesh rubbing against hers had her panting and rubbing harder and faster down below. "Oh, Inuyasha… more… more!"

She imagined Inuyasha's hand instead of her own pressing against her throbbing heated womanhood, his legs entwining with hers, his claws lightly pressing against her skin, and his other hand rubbing her thigh. She moaned, "Oh… Inuyasha…", thinking of his husky low voice murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, his tongue darting out to taste the outer shell of her ear. She thought of his lips and tongue trailing a path from her ear to her cheeks, then from her jaw to her neck.

Her fingers exited from her mouth to pass over her skin leaving behind her saliva. Her hand, once more pressed against her breast, her wet fingers rolling her pink pebble. "Feels so good…"

She wanted to feel Inuyasha's body lay completely over hers.

She wanted to caress his ears, to lick and nip them, while his own mouth licked and sucked at her chest.

She wanted to feel his hands wonder over her form, goose bumps' rising on the skin under Inuyasha's clawed fingers.

She wanted to have his hips roll over hers, her hips lifting to rub against his lower area.

She wanted to taste his neck, to lightly nip at his flesh with her blunt teeth and to map his skin with her tongue.

She wanted to hear him growl in pleasure above her from her wandering hand, to hiss and pant from her delicate fingers brushing against his manhood.

She wanted to engulf his body with her own, to feel his whole body against hers, his arms to surround her.

She wanted him.

She wanted _Inuyasha._

~0~

Inuyasha was panting and gasping for air. He had never expected to find Kagome touching herself, almost the same way he had done before. Her cries filled the air and were music to his dog ears. His golden gaze couldn't leave her form lying on the edge of the pool, the water barely covering up to her ribs.

His lower half came to life, pressing into the newly sowed fabric wrapped around his hips and butt. He quickly brought his slightly shaking hands to the fabric's knot and untied it, letting it land quietly on the ground, his hardened flesh standing erect once freed. His hand came to hold his manhood just like he had done before and began to rub.

He leaned so his back hit the tree and slid down to sit on the ground. His own moans and grunts filled the air combining with Kagome's pleasured moans and groans, though thankfully he was too far away for her to overhear. His fingers went to their place in his mouth and his eyes took the occasional glance at Kagome.

~0~

It wasn't long before their voices grew in volume, grunts, growls, and hisses were released through clenched teeth. Eyes were shut tightly, and stars danced behind their eyelids; mouths were opened widely on a loud gasp of their love's name. Tense muscles relaxed and built up juices flowed from their bellies and out of their lower areas. Fingers and hands extracted from their work and rapidly beating hearts slowed to a normal rate.

Inuyasha's ears turned to Kagome's location and his eyes slowly turned to look upon her. She was a picture of loveliness. She lay sprawled on the pool's shore. Her hands were turned upright on either side of her head. Her lips were parted and her chest heaved with each intake of breath. Her legs were spread and feet were lightly kicking at the water. Her cheeks were flushed and her chocolate eyes were nowhere to be seen from behind her closed eyelids.

Inuyasha blushed and quickly looked away. He was satiated but her cries still rung loud in his ears. He wanted to be the one giving her that pleasure. He wanted her moans and groans to be because of him, to have her scream his name while shaking in pleasure from under him. Unfortunately, he didn't know how, since she had something different between her legs, something he's never touched. But at least he knew that there _was_ a way to make her feel pleasured, he just had to find out how.

Hearing a splash of water, Inuyasha didn't want to look to see Kagome's movements in the water, lest he get excited again or she see him, though that seemed a little implausible from the distance between them. He quickly got up, wrapped his cloth around his person and with little to no noise on his part quickly bolted out of there.

He needed to talk to her, now that he knew she felt the same way-and about him, remembering how his name escaped her moistened lips. But that could wait until later; right now he had to take care of the stickiness on his thighs that were bothering him.

~0~

The day was a cause for much embarrassment from both sides. Inuyasha and Kagome had to stop themselves from blushing hotly whenever they so much as looked at each other- let alone meet the others gaze. Inuyasha tried to work up conversation, since it seemed Kagome wasn't going to make a move, but he was at a loss for words which had his mouth opening and closing like a fish with no sound passing his lips.

Oh boy was there cause for embarrassment. Like this afternoon. Kagome was doing her daily chores, washing their blankets, cutting come fruit, and pouring water into cups every once in a while for a sweaty Inuyasha to drink when he arrived from finishing another round of work. That is the part that caused some embarrassment but with a hint of teasing and pleasure.

The time came when Kagome couldn't reach a coconut shell stacked on a makeshift shelf. It was too high for Kagome's small arm to grab but was too low for Inuyasha to jump and grab unless he wanted to repair the roof/floor again. He could've stretched to grab it but was too far back for his hand to reach and his claws could only push it further away with it having fallen on its side.

So with a quick agreement, Inuyasha crouched low on the floor so Kagome could climb on his bare back. It was a good plan, Kagome could reach a little higher having Inuyasha carry her and if she still couldn't reach then Inuyasha could stretch, and voila coconut shell comes off the shelf. Easy right?

No. Not since Kagome wasn't wearing anything over her breasts.

Inuyasha had to hold in a groan when her nipples brushed against his back when she pushed herself upright. And when she crawled upward to lessen the space between her hands and the bowl, her breasts were squished between her chest and his head. Her hot breath tickled the thin white furs of his ear and her right hand gripped on his silver locks. The heat coming from between her legs felt really good against his previously cool skin.

Kagome was aware of where her body was but not aware of the affect it had on Inuyasha. She enjoyed having his skin pressed against hers though she would have liked to be pressed against his front instead. Her nipples hardened at the feel of his lean muscular back, his hair felt silky smooth when brushing against her breasts. She wanted to just reach out and lick the outer shell of his dog ears, so close to her mouth. She gripped his hair, feeling the silver tendrils flow through her fingers. Her scorching heated womanhood cooling down with his cool skin.

Deliberately, Kagome slowly slid down his back trying to preserve as much time as she could in contact with his body. Inuyasha's hands unconsciously gripped at her thighs, both wanting to remove her teasing body from his but also wanting to keep her there for as long as possible.

Neither spoke to each other as Kagome filled the coconut shell with water handing it over to Inuyasha, who swallowed the cooling liquid with enthusiasm.

~0~

Inuyasha looked at Kagome sitting so innocently next to him. Her brown eyes were focused on the setting sun, already half way over the horizon. A small smile twisted her lips upward and her fingers flexed on the white sand. A red hibiscus flower was in her hair, one that reminded her of her first one years ago.

Inuyasha lightly smiled and brought a hand to rest on top of hers. She turned to look at him briefly and entwined her fingers with his. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while his cheek pressed against the top of her mane. A slight ocean scented breeze brushed against their faces and lifted their hair to combine behind them in a curtain of black and silver.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something."

Both chuckled at speaking at the same time. "You go first." Inuyasha said.

"No, you do."

"I thought you said ladies always go first."

"Aren't you always begging to go first though?"

"But I don't want to be first."

"I don't want to be first either." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned to suck on her bottom lip and spoke, his lips lightly brushing over hers with each word, "How about we talk tomorrow…"

Kagome giggled. "I like that." She pressed her lips firmly on his and pulled back. She snuggled closely into Inuyasha's side and his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

~0~

**So, was it good? Bad? If you liked it, you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Now I should really be getting to my homework right now so… I'll see you guys later.**

**Chao.**


	10. Chapter 10: Exploring

**Oasis**

Chapter 10: Exploring

~0~

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, sitting so innocently next to him. The sun's bright rays reflected off her mocha eyes as she gazed up at him. Inuyasha nervously licked his lips. His hands fidgeted at his sides, his claws digging into the dirt covered floor below him. He collected his thoughts as he looked over the turquoise waters over the edge of the cliff. Kagome shifted next to him until her head rested on his shoulder.

He could tell she was nervous too. He could feel her pulse beating against his skin and she couldn't stop moving; biting her lips, wriggling her fingers. He sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I saw you."

"What?" Kagome confusedly said.

"Yesterday, I saw you when you… you know… did _that_." Inuyasha nervously said.

"Did what?"

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. "You're not making this easy."

"What? Just… just come out and say it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Okay, fine. Let me go first." Kagome suggested. She looked at the horizon to see two dolphins surface and arch in a graceful loop back into the ocean. Inuyasha's hair lifted with the gentle breeze and tickled her skin. She couldn't stop but imagine Inuyasha's fingers in place of his hair. His claws lightly skimming over her flesh leaving a slight tingle in their wake. His lips following not far behind…

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his spot when the scent of Kagome's arousal drifted to his nose. He wondered if he'd ever be able to arouse Kagome himself instead of her little fantasies. Kagome's side was pressed up against him, so innocently, but so provoking to Inuyasha. He wanted to touch more skin than he had ever done before. He had inclined to keep such feelings to himself but finding Kagome yesterday at the cave really had him thinking over his decision.

His eyes turned to determination just as Kagome made up her mind. Both simultaneously turned to each other and said…

"Inuyasha, I have a problem."

"Kagome, I need your help."

Both stared at each other for a moment. Inuyasha left the trance first and asked, "What's your problem?"

"Oh, well… I… um…that is…uh…" Kagome stammered out her reply. She thought she knew what to say but having Inuyasha's eyes study her so intensely had her lost in his gaze. Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome focused on getting her words out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes."

"I've been having these feelings… feelings about you."

"What… what kind of feelings?"

"I… I have this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I look at you. It's not bad. And… my heart starts to speed up."

"Oh…"

"Can… can you help me?" Kagome shyly asked.

Inuyasha's heart quickened at hearing her words, thinking back to yesterday, Kagome's provocative actions repeating themselves like a movie in his mind. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I don't know." Kagome bit her lips nervously, "I think I found a way but I'm not sure if you would like it."

"You mean what you did yesterday in the cave?" Inuyasha said the words before he could stop them.

"Yes, like in the c- wait. You were watching me?" Kagome asked both shyly and surprised with a hint of anger.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You were taking too long and I was looking for you." Inuyasha hotly said back.

"Why didn't you leave when you saw what I was doing?"

"I didn't want to." Inuyasha scoffed looking away from her.

"Oh… and… and you still want to help me?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes… but I don't know what to do."

"I do," Kagome confidently said, "I could teach you."

Inuyasha leaned forward until his face was a few inches from hers. "Okay… where do I start?" His eyes closed slightly at having Kagome's sweet scent surrounding his nose.

Kagome let out a breathy giggle. "Kiss me."

Inuyasha placed his lips firmly on hers, feeling hers rise to meet his as enthusiastically. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and leg gently and pulled her towards him until she was seated in his lap. His mouth opened slightly the same time Kagome's did and their tongues met in the middle, massaging the others slowly. His arms encircled her and hers lay gently on his chest. They parted for air briefly and quickly met again. Inuyasha's hands rubbed Kagome's back slowly, sending shivers of delight to course through her veins.

Kagome spread her fingers to cover as much of his skin as her little hands let her. She pressed herself closer to him and moaned at his taste covering every inch of her mouth. She laced her arms around his neck bringing her breasts to crush against his chest making Inuyasha groan into her mouth. She wiggled in his lap to face him more securely. She brought her head back to catch her breath but only got one intake as Inuyasha's mouth found hers again.

Grabbing one of his hands from her back she moved it around her waist, up her side, and left it on her rounded flesh on her front. He tensed but then quickly showered her with more heated kisses and his hand squeezing her breast. A moan escaped from her mouth. It felt so good having _his_ hand there instead of her own.

Inuyasha was reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his palm, her hardened pebble pressed between his fingers. He finally got to touch them and boy did it feel good. He wanted to feel them for so long and now he was touching them, and with her permission. He tightened his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, erasing any possible space between them. Slowly he moved his hand to rest on her other breast, her pebble instantly hardening.

Kagome's heart quickened and her breath came in short pants. Inuyasha's mouth was now trailing a warm, wet path across her jaw and down her throat to her collarbone with his tongue. His teeth nipped at her skin occasionally. His hands kept squeezing her breasts lightly, his palm rolling her pink nipples, his heated skin rubbing against hers. Her hands trembled from their place around his neck. Her eyes closed and her head was thrown back.

Inuyasha was enjoying his ministrations. He loved the taste of her and her reactions to his touch. Her moans gave him determination, wanting to keep her in a state of pleasure. He would have her withering and groaning, moaning, panting from his touch, more so than her imagination had brought her.

He almost jumped when he felt something warm and wet cover his left ear and warm and soft touch to his right one. Kagome had leaned forward to cover his ear with her mouth, and massaged his neglected ear with her hand. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and panted slightly, his hands momentarily stopping their movements on her breasts. His head moved and Kagome had to stop her actions when his ears were pulled out of her range.

His mouth whispered close to her ear, "What do you want me to do?"

Kagome nearly groaned at hearing his husky voice so close to her, his warm breath tickling the back of her ear. "I want… you… to touch… me… like this."

She grabbed a hand from her breasts to move it downward, his claws lightly pressing her skin leaving tingling sensations. She moved his hand over and under her makeshift skirt and placed his palm to rest against her nether region jumping slightly and breathing in sharply at the pleasurable feel of his touch.

Inuyasha remained still for a moment, taking in the feel of this new spot that was Kagome now open to his touch. It was the wet heat from between her thighs he often felt when she rode his back. He unwillingly flexed his fingers nervously and his eyes widened when a moan passed through her lips. He repeated the action and saw her face contort into a state of pleasure. He moved his hand upward in slow motion watching with desire Kagome's reactions.

Stroking her for a few moments longer, Inuyasha took it upon himself to lay her down on the cool green grass. He kneeled close to her nether region and carefully pulled on the knot that held the fabric together until it fell to the side of Kagome's hips, exposing her dark-colored haired womanhood to his gaze. He lay on his side next to her and brought his hand to rest between her thighs.

Kagome gasped and moaned as his naïve fingers stroked her _down there_. It felt so much better than she had done it. It was erotic not knowing what his next move was. She trembled under his touch and she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her eyes closed tightly and her hands clenched at the grass below. She nearly growled when his fingers stopped prodding but his palms simply lay there.

Inuyasha had watched with growing passion and wonder all of Kagome's expressions. Her face sometimes looked like she was in pain but her bliss filled moans indicated otherwise. He had looked at her breasts, bouncing slightly with each intake of breath. He looked to her face and stopped his fingers almost immediately locking gazes with Kagome's begging and frustrated, lust filled eyes. Through his half-lidded gaze he looked down at her and whispered close to her breast, "May I?"

Not really understanding his question through her hazy mind, Kagome just nodded wanting his fingers to move again. She groaned loudly at having him move his fingers but hadn't expected to feel his mouth close over a breast. His fingers stroked her as his tongue licked her pink pebble. His teeth nibbled on her skin and his fingers passed over the same nub she had found yesterday. She quivered and arched her back; a loud moaned escaping her mouth slowly.

Inuyasha smiled against her breast, extremely proud of himself at finding a pleasure spot that created such a reaction from her. He continued to wrap his tongue around her flesh with the occasional nibble and his fingers rubbed at that spot over and over again. He switched to her other breast. His other hand came up to rest on her back side and pulled her up closer to his hand and exposing more untouched territory. His fingers drew circles on her nether cheeks.

Kagome felt a familiar substance pool around her belly. Her legs trembled and her hands came up to entangle themselves in Inuyasha's silver locks. Her breathing grew more ragged and her moans and groans reached a higher volume. Inuyasha's body was half way over hers and a leg lay upon one her own. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the substance flow like a snake ready to strike toward her nether region where Inuyasha's fingers continued to move more rapidly than before. Her back arched, her hands tightened, and her mouth opened on a loud moan of her love's name, "Inuyasha…"

She waited until the white behind her eyelids disappeared and her body stopped trembling. She slowly opened her eyes to meet Inuyasha's heated golden eyes boring into hers. He licked his lips slowly and smiled, though one could protest it was more like a smirk.

"Did that feel good?" he whispered.

"That felt… wonderful. Thank you, Inuyasha." She gave him a kiss on his lips and her hand ran through his hair gently.

"Good." His smile left his face and he bit his lower lip nervously. His eyes searched hers, for what she didn't know. She was about to ask him what's wrong when he spoke up.

"Kagome, I have a problem." Inuyasha repeated the words Kagome had said earlier the same way she did.

Kagome decided to play along. "Okay… how can I help you?"

"I… um, that is, uh… can you help me… you know… touch me too?"

"I don't know how?"

"I'll tell you," Inuyasha rubbed a finger along her jaw and said, "You can start by kissing me."

Kagome sat up with a smile and did as he had told. She pressed her lips to his and rubbed her hands over his shoulders and arms. Her tongue entwined with his and passed over his fangs, then welcomed his tongue to follow hers into her mouth. She shifted to, again, sit in his lap. Pulling apart from his mouth as she placed her knees on either side of him, she stretched, making sure to have her breasts rub against his chest, to reach his white-furred dog ears.

Inuyasha groaned again at feeling her massaging his ear, licking and suckling with that wonderful, warm, wet mouth of hers, her tongue darting out to lick along the outer shell of his ear. Her palms were pressed on his skin, leaving that spot warm and tingling, they dropped to his nipples and her fingers began to tweak them. Her breasts were just below his chin and he dropped his head to press a kiss to each of them. Her ministrations on his ears wavered for a second before she pulled back and kissed his lips again.

Both lowered to the ground again. Neither knew if it was due to Kagome leaning forward or Inuyasha leaning back, but neither cared. Kagome straddled his hips and Inuyasha could feel the heat from her lower area even through the fabric that surrounded his manhood. He groaned. Kagome placed kisses around his face; his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and jaw. Her tongue licked at the conjunction where his neck met his shoulder and where his pulse hammered against his skin. His hands were holding onto her waist, occasionally moving up and down her back.

Kagome's black hair hung like a curtain over them and his silver hair was splayed like a halo on the terrain. Both their toes were curled and eyes were half-lidded. Inuyasha was panting and wanting more. Kagome's hands were massaging his chest, arms, and stomach, her mouth doing the same actions. Inuyasha brought his hand up to entangle his fingers into her mane and using little force brought her mouth to meet his in a passionate kiss. He moving her hand to the knot holding his fabric together and felt her fingers immediately begin to untie it.

Quickly, Kagome had his fabric unfastened and she moved her hips away from his to let the cloth fall freely to the ground. She moved to his side, never breaking the kiss, and felt his hand cover her own, moving them to his manhood. Inuyasha hissed at feeling her warm palm on his heated hardened flesh, and then moaned when her hand closed around him. Kagome's eyes widened at seeing his reaction, but not really knowing what to do just stayed there.

His eyes opened to meet hers and she saw the lust, desire, and excited that swirled in their depths. Following his instructions, she tentatively caressed his manhood, moving her hand up and down slowly, watching his expressions with excitement and wonder. His lower area seemed to grow with each stroke of her hand, getting thicker and standing upright. She pressed her side against his and listened with growing lust his moans and groans, all caused by herself, not anyone else.

His fingers pressed into the ground below and flexed and tensed, his claws digging into the dirt. He was unknowingly arching his back and his legs twitched. His eyes were pinned shut and his mouth opened on a moan. Again, he felt a familiar warmth pool inside him but this time it was caused by Kagome instead of himself. He felt it tighten and steadily make its way toward his bottom half where Kagome's hand was stroking him faster than before.

His claws dug deeper and his muscles tensed. His eyes were tightly shut and stars danced behind his closed eye lids. His head was thrown back and mouth opened on a groan of his lovers' name, "Kagome…"

He relaxed his body and looked into Kagome's brown eyes that widened in surprise when he launched himself at her, rolling her onto her back, and his mouth meeting hers.

Much like last time, Inuyasha's hands roamed over her skin. His palms rubbed over her breasts and his fingers tweaked her nipples. One hand wandered down to her nether region and began to stroke her again, this time with more confidence. She squirmed under his hold and his mouth found a coral nipple to suck and lick on. His fingers circled her little nub and passed over her skin from the bottom, up, very slowly before they sped up again.

Her legs opened wanting more of his touch. Inuyasha tried to pass over the spots that seemed to give her more pleasure but was unsure where his blindly moving fingers went. But still she was gasping and groaning under him, just like he wanted, just like he _needed._

Kagome lifted her hips to feel his palm press more firmly on her skin but instead felt one of his fingers accidently enter her, in a warm and wet spot that had her gasping and freezing, Inuyasha doing the same next to her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at feeling his finger surrounded by a tight heat. He froze not knowing what to make of this new sensation. He watched Kagome's expression and seeing her face pulled taut decided to move his hand away from her. At feeling him move, Kagome closed her legs trapping his hand in place and lifted her hips, his finger going deeper into her, leaving her gasping. Inuyasha sucked in a shaky breath and his eyes rapidly moved over her figure.

"Kagome?" he whispered. His eyes watched hers open to meet his.

"Yes?"

"Am I hurting you?" He nervously asked.

"No," she whispered looking into his eyes, her legs parted but he still didn't move his hand, "feels really good."

His eyes widened and he experimentally moved his finger out of her before going back in. She moaned and he continued his actions, his thumb rubbing at the nub occasionally. Soon she was back to gasping and moaning, this time with his name, very erotically, very loud, and very pleasured from his touch. Inuyasha was proud he made her feel this way. He watched her go to the brink of bliss and pleasure. Her juices covered his hand and made a puddle on the grass like the other two not far away. The sun shined upon her fair skin and she seemed to almost glow in the aftermath of her release.

Inuyasha gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. "How did that feel?"

"Great." Kagome sighed blissfully.

"Better than yesterday?"

"So much better than yesterday." Kagome said before she fell asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha stood and cradled her against his chest. He carefully bent to pick up the discarded fabrics and made his way to their hut, ready to take a nap of his own, lying next to his wife. He had a lot to think about.

~0~

**Btw, yes they are fourteen year olds. No, I do not recommend fourteen year olds to act this way, but I thought since hormones were raging and there are no adults to tell them what's right or wrong that they would act this way.**

**Please leave a review and I'll write as soon as I can.**

**Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nirvana

**Oasis**

Chapter 11: Nirvana

~0~

Fishes swam under the surface of the water, over rocks, through coral, by plants, and around a pair of legs. Golden eyes, almost the color of the sun itself, stared into the turquoise waters, staring but not really seeing. In his grip was a spear held limply beside him. His tanned skin seemed to almost glow in the sun's gleam.

His mind was swirling with thoughts; memories; ideas! All centered on the pleasurable experience he had with his companion, partner- _wife._ He wanted to feel that way again. He liked it. Loved it! But he didn't understand why. Why did he like it so much? Was this a part of growing up? Or was it only because of Kagome? Or maybe it was him. But Kagome had enjoyed the sensations as much as he. And what about that small hole he accidently entered? Was it wound? Was that where she was bleeding from? But then again she had liked when he touched it.

He wondered if that hollow spot between Kagome's legs was somehow related to what he had between his legs that hardened every time he thought about her or it. He remembered a time when his parents explained where babies came from, though all they said had been about a man and a woman joining; whatever that meant. What if this is what they were talking about? What if what he had between his legs was supposed to go into that hollow spot? That seemed strange but it made sense in a way.

But that hole didn't seem big enough, he mused. His hardness became rather big and she was so tight around his finger. How was he to fit inside her? Did she get bigger to allow him passage? Or did she walk around with a big hole that shrunk according to what went in there? Wasn't that terribly uncomfortable? Either way he doubted it but still for the place between his legs to enter hers, it made perfect sense. Maybe this was another way to bring both of them pleasure.

He had to talk with Kagome.

Little did he know, a girl in the hut not far away was thinking along the same lines. She like him knew about a man and a woman joining though she had no idea how they did such a thing. She was currently musing herself with images of the day before, of all the pleasure she experienced from Inuyasha's finger going into that unknown place.

She looked down at the junction of her legs and passed a finger over the same spot. It throbbed with each thought she had of Inuyasha. She felt a want, unexplainable to her, to have Inuyasha touch her once again. She wanted to continue their exploration; for more pleasure or for their love to grow. What was that spot he had touched? Why did it feel so good? It felt much better than the little nub she had found, though she was concerned about it. Was that the place all the blood came from? If so why isn't it bleeding now? Wouldn't she feel pain instead of pleasure from there? Where was it anyway? Maybe she could ask Inuyasha.

She lifted her head and bent her legs under her and no sooner did she do that that Inuyasha came in through the door, empty handed and eyes full of determination and… desire?

He made his way swiftly to her and crouched down before her. He reached for her and she squeaked at how quickly she found herself in his arms with the wind whipping at her skin. His eyes were focused on the path ahead of them as he jumped the last few steps to get to their bedroom, the last floor of their home. He gently set her on a couple of blankets before sitting in front of her with his hands still clutching her shoulders.

"Kagome, I've been thinking. Did you enjoy when I touched you? Like, _truly_ liked it?" Inuyasha asked, secretly enjoying the way her cheeks reddened.

"I-I, uh, um…" Kagome stammered before giving a silent, whispered "yes…"

"Good because there's something that I want to try." He moved one hand down her arm, feeling her shivers under his palm as he inwardly smirked, and his other hand to hold her chin, making her eyes look into his.

"And that is?" Kagome whispered, willing her heart to calm and her breath to remain normal, though it was a futile attempt.

"I… I'm not sure it'll work… or if I'm right… b-but… I think I know of a way to get closer… to, um, feel good again, like yesterday… maybe even better than yesterday…"

"Really?" Kagome asked; her eyes sparkling as she felt her body come alive at his words.

Inuyasha swallowed deeply at the scent of her arousal became noticeable, at least to him. "Yes… do you want to try it?" he nervously asked.

Kagome leaned forward a little as she asked, "Yes but what do we do?"

Inuyasha scratched the side of his mouth, and responded without looking at her, "I think that I… can go into you…"

"Go… into me? How?"

"I think that my… _thing_… can go into… the hole my finger… went into…" Inuyasha stammered out before quickly stating, "I know it sounds crazy! We don't have to do it if you don't want to! I won't get mad or anythi-" He was silenced by Kagome's mouth placed on his.

"It's okay… I don't know how… but it could… I mean… I, _we_ could try it. We never know; it might feel good. It's okay with me." Kagome could feel her cheeks aflame and had no doubt in her mind about how red they must be right now.

"Really?"

"Yes, but can you, um, touch me, before you put yourself in me? It might feel good that way."

He chuckled. "I guess it would." He leaned in for a kiss. It was brief and then they went in for another one and another one.

Inuyasha's tongue snaked out to lick across her bottom lip. The hand that rested on top of hers lifted to snake around her back and brought her closer until she was sitting in his lap, legs to one side and her hands resting on his chest. She opened her mouth and her tongue met his before he was able to enter. They massaged each other before Inuyasha gained more ground, his mouth devouring hers and eating up any moans her throat produced. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling his head closer as she clutched onto him with a need so great, it had him feeling light headed from her soft body pressed up against him and her sweet mouth being explored with his tongue. She tasted so good and he had to wonder how he could have ever missed out on such a delicacy all these years. Her saliva mixed with his own and produced a small bridge between there parting lips until breaking apart to land on their lips. They came together, lips smashing and tongues attacking, until they were thoroughly out of breath; Kagome's lips swollen and red and Inuyasha planting his lips on her cheeks, forehead, chin, and jaw.

His teeth nipped at the skin between her jaw and neck, eliciting a moan from Kagome, before his mouth trailed down her throat leaving a trail of his saliva. His hands moved up her back to untie the fabric over breasts before crushing her bare front to his. Both moaned and groaned at the feel of their naked flesh touching their loves'. Their lips met again and hands fondled Kagome's breasts, claws tweaking and flicking her pink nipples. Her mouth opened on a moan when Inuyasha replaced his hand with his mouth, his tongue snaking out to wrap around her nipple, his mouth closing tighter to suck her. Kagome pinched his ears between her thumb and index finger and began to rub eliciting a groan from her lover that vibrated across her breast. Inuyasha switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, with his hand moving down her torso and back to grip onto her backside, moving her so she straddled him, and groaned again when her womanhood came into contact with his cloth covered manhood.

Kagome panted and her body shook with all the sensations she was feeling. Her eyes were closed and she focused all her senses on the feel of Inuyasha's hands and mouth, and his hard and warm body which pressed against hers. She suddenly had an urge to touch him, everywhere and anywhere, so she did just that. Her hands move over his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles that tensed then shivered from her delicate touch. Her finger traced the lines of his abs and his hands tightened on her body before ravishing her with a desperate need. Suddenly, she found herself going backward as Inuyasha leaned over her, his mouth closing over hers and his tongue massaging every spot it could touch.

He pulled back and looked at the beauty below him. Her eyes were dazed and her lips were swollen. Her chest moved up and down with each breath she took, and his move watered at seeing _his_ saliva covering her fleshy mounds. He brought his head down to kiss her stomach and her navel, bringing his head up across her body to kiss each pink tipped breast, her collarbone, her throat, and then her mouth. His hand moved over the knot and he felt it come undone, and then he smelled her enticing scent. His hand was about to touch her but then he found himself sprawled on his back and Kagome gazing down at him while licking her lips slowly, which he watched with lust-filled eyes. "My turn…"

Kagome mouth was on his before he could say anything. Her hands massaged his ears and he groaned from the feeling, especially when she was nipping and licking at his neck at the same time. His hands went around her back, occasionally moving up and down sometimes squeezing at her backside, as she moved her mouth over his chest. Another groan escaped from his throat at having her mouth, tongue, and hands now play with _his_ nipples. Her teeth nipped at his skin and her hands massaged any flesh they happened to be touching before grabbing onto some fabric and practically tearing them off of his body. Inuyasha, not wanting to have his desire quelled before his wife, quickly maneuvered her so she lay beneath him, once again, and spread her legs.

His hand came into contact with her womanhood, and she silently screamed at having his wonderful and skillful fingers rub at her heated, aroused skin. Her womanhood throbbed with need and almost exploded when his finger found its way into her. His mouth was on her breasts again; sucking and licking. She could feel his saliva trail down her skin, cooling her heated flesh. His finger moved in and out of her slowly at first, always mindful of his claw, while his thumb rubbed occasionally on her nub. Kagome gasped and moaned her appreciation of his attention. As her voice grew louder so did the speed of his fingers. His mouth moved up her neck to leave sloppy, wet kisses until they landed on her mouth where he swallowed her delighted, lustful cries.

Kagome felt the familiar sensation pool in her belly. It grew and flowed down her lower body only to pop when Inuyasha's finger slid into her for the last time, sending her to the stars with a loud moan of her love's name escaping her mouth.

She opened her eyes to see her husband gazing down at her with a cocky smirk and desire, lust, and love swirling in the golden depths of his eyes. She held out her arms in invitation, which he accepted, and shivered along with him at the first feel of naked flesh touching unlike ever before. She parted her legs and he slid to rest between her thighs. Both gasped at the intimate encounter and chills ran up their spine. Inuyasha smothered his love with kisses and Kagome showed as much enthusiasm as him. His hands roamed over her figure while his legs shifted in preparation for ill-aimed thrust against his love's pelvis. He groaned from her wet soft skin rubbing his hardened flesh covering it with her juices. His tongue rubbed over her own in the same manner. When air was needed they separated briefly, their saliva connecting their lips and gasps of air fanning the others' chin, before connecting in another passionate kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back to gaze at the goddess below him. Her lips were red and swollen, a drop of their combined saliva was on her bottom lip, her cheeks were flush and her eyes were dazed. Her lips closed and upturned into a smile which gave him the courage he needed to grab the back of her legs until they bent and spread for him. He moved forward to plant his knees next to her hips with her legs draped over his. He entwined their hands next to her head after positioning himself and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, love." Kagome said breathlessly.

"Okay…" He trailed off as he gave her a kiss then entered her in one quick thrust so his hips met hers.

Kagome pulled her head back with a gasp of pain. Her hands tightened around his hands and she tensed. She certainly was _not_ expecting so much pain. She felt tears come to her eyes but refused to let them roll down her skin for Inuyasha's sake as well as her own. She was strong. This little bit of pain doesn't mean a thing if she can get closer to Inuyasha. Little did she know it could've been a lot more painful had she not lost her hymen before from that one time she fell from a tree.

Inuyasha looked on worriedly. He tried to keep all of his focus on her but was failing miserably. It felt so good being inside that wet slick opening in her body and he couldn't ignore the heat that surrounded him. It was good. He felt good. But it hurt Kagome. No way was he going to take pleasure from this if he couldn't share it with her- his love, his wife.

"K-Kagome?" he asked. When her eyes opened he saw the pain in her chocolate orbs and made to move.

At feeling him wriggling, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him. "Don't move," she whispered.

"But… but I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No… not you," she said with a small smile, "it hurts but I think it's supposed to… I felt myself… get bigger there… so I guess that would hurt. Just don't move maybe it will go away."

Inuyasha looked at her uncertainly. "If you're sure."

"Pretty sure. Can you distract me please? It might help," Kagome said, or at least would've said had Inuyasha not stuck his tongue into her open mouth.

His hands moved to cup her breasts. He gently squeezed her mounds and rolled her pink pebbles between his fingers. Kagome threw all her focus on his kisses which left her breathless. His mouth moved along her neck as his hands played with her breasts. Slowly but surely all the pain and tension left her body.

Pulling Inuyasha's head away from her, she said, "Okay you could move now."

Inuyasha nodded and a bit reluctantly began to pull himself out of her but stopped at her sudden cry of "Wait!" before he left her completely.

"What's wrong?" he said with a bit of apprehension.

"Get back in." Kagome said without bothering to answer the question, to busy focused on all the sensation she was feeling.

"What?"

Kagome raised her hips and took more of Inuyasha inside her body. Both gasped at the feeling. It felt good and although Kagome wanted to continue, Inuyasha was a bit reluctant.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Inuyasha." Kagome said desperately when he didn't make any move to continue.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked looking for any sign of pain from his love.

"Get back in," Kagome ordered again.

He thrust all of himself inside her and he moaned at the feeling, and was glad to note that he got an answering moan from his love. Watching for any sign of pain but only seeing her love and desire for him, he pulled himself out only to go back in slowly. At hearing her moan, he repeated the action several times basking in the sensation of her body and her voice.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and rose to meet his thrusts. Inuyasha started to unintentionally increase his speed which had both of them gasping and moaning. Inuyasha had never felt so close to Kagome as he did now. They were joined, becoming one like their parents and their parents before them. He had never felt so good. It was only proven more wonderful that they could share this new feeling together, that he could give her pleasure while she did the same. The same went for Kagome. She had never thought there was a way to show Inuyasha all her love. But now they were joined. She shared her heart with him, as he did his, and now she had given her body. She was just as much his as he was hers. He was inside her and she accepted him. They finally became one.

Inuyasha felt her heart beating her chest at the same time his did. Her heavy breath and hearty voice mixed in the air with his. He leaned forward and entwined her tongue with his. He spread his hands to cover as much of her body as he could while slowly making his way to her thighs where he gripped them gently and brought her legs higher. Curiosity had him look to what was going on between their legs. He saw himself, the hardened flesh, entering and exiting her body, so slick and heated. Their juices mixed as they spilled out from her opening. Their public hairs combined in colors of black and silver. The sight was too much for Inuyasha, which sent him over the edge. He exploded; gushing his juices into her with a pleasured roar of her name and his eyes shut tight.

It was only a few seconds later that he lifted his weight from crushing his love. Golden eyes bore into mocha eyes filled with wonder. He may have seen the stars but he still wasn't finished.

"More," he murmured with a quick thrust of his hips eliciting a gasp from Kagome, "I want more," he murmured again with another thrust of his hips.

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha picked up speed, moving faster than he was before. His moans and groans were accompanied by growls and occasional howls. She almost screamed from the pounding coming from Inuyasha. It felt wonderful being close to him. If all it took was a little pain to be with him this way it was well worth it, but the pleasure she got afterward was good too.

She could already feel the beginnings of a warm liquid forming inside her; ready to gush out of her. With each thrust of Inuyasha's body in hers, it grew and grew until it burst. With a cry of her own, Kagome's eyes shut. Inuyasha felt her juices surround him and her body tighten around him, squeezing him, sending him to nirvana along with her.

They both slowly became aware of the other. They were breathing heavily and flushing red. Inuyasha carefully maneuvered himself to lie beside her and wrap her in his arms, still connected below. He gently placed kisses over her face before her lips met his in a chaste kiss. They were both basking in the afterglow.

"That was… that was wonderful…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Yes. I loved it." She replied into his chest, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow.

"You want to take a bath?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Yes, please."

Inuyasha chuckled. He rolled on top of her and slid himself out of her, silently groaning at the feeling, before gently cradling her to his chest.

~0~

They arrived at the cave where Inuyasha gently set Kagome down in the water. He sat down and placed her on his lap, before scooping the cool water into his hands and letting it run down her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, remembering the pain she had been in earlier.

"Yes, I am, Inuyasha." She gently said placing a kiss to his mouth with a small smile on her face.

"Good."

They gently washed each other from head to toe, from the others hair to the intimate areas of their bodies. With all the sly touches and glances, and the non-so innocent fingers with venturing mouths, they were quickly ready to engage themselves in each other again.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl, no, _woman_ in his arms and asked, "Again?"

"Yes, please."

That was all Inuyasha needed to lay Kagome on the banks of the water, where they once again danced the age old dance until they reached nirvana.

~0~

**I am so~ sorry for the delay but school has been a bitch and I have never written a lemon before. So hope you like and please forgive me.**

**I expect reviews though. They really get me motivated. I want to reach at least 100 reviews this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading. Au Revoir **


	12. Chapter 12: Flying

**Oasis**

Chapter 12: Flying

~0~

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked outside at the blue sky through the window from his place on the floor. His finger gently grazed the soft, pale skin of Kagome's shoulder. Her hands were on his chest and her breathe tickled the skin of his collarbone. A blanket was spread over their naked bodies.

He had decided to enjoy this peaceful moment to reflect on the past few days. Ever since they both found out about this new pleasurable act, they have expressed their love for the other whenever they could. No matter where they are. Last night had been the same. In fact, he was still connected to Kagome _down there._

He looked down to his raven-haired beauty. A lock of her hair was being twirled on his finger and her cheeks still looked a little flushed. With each breathe he and she took, their chests pressed together; he could feel her hardened pebbles pressing softly to his skin. Her fists clenched and a soft groan escaped her closed mouth. Inuyasha could see her eye lashes flutter against her pale skin before they lifted to reveal dazed brown eyes.

A soft smile spread across her face as she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. With a quick peck to his lips, she climbed on top of him and let his flaccid member slide out of her before she moved away. He moved to sit in front of her while she said, "Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Good morning, Kaggie." He leaned toward her neck and placed small wet kisses, causing a blush to rise on her face.

"Mmmm… Inuyasha don't you want to eat?" she said, though she tilted her head appreciatively.

"But Kagome…" his tongue slivered up her throat to her ear, where his teeth nipped at her flesh, "… you taste so good already… much better than food…" He emphasized his point by lifting her to settle onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a growl coming from her belly and she blushed at both feeling and hearing Inuyasha's breathy chuckle on her neck. "I guess you do need food."

Gently grabbing her hand, he hefted both up from the ground and went to slice up some of the fruit. Kagome settled herself on the floor and watched as Inuyasha's arm muscles flexed with each time his claws sliced into the fruit.

"You can have me anytime you want, Kagome, just ask." Inuyasha stated without turning around making a show of sniffing the air.

Kagome blushed, and tried to think of anything but Inuyasha's naked body that was so close to her, but failing miserably while Inuyasha chuckled.

Bringing a half coconut shell filled with fruit with him, Inuyasha sat across from Kagome. Although, the food was meant for her, he took the makeshift bowl away when she reached for it.

Seeing the bowl getting out of her reach, Kagome leaned forward to grasp but again it was taken away when he moved his hand over his head as far as he could get it.

"Inuyasha!" she whined, taking a leap for the bowl but unable to get to it when he stood, towering over her.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, Kagome?" he said, once more moving the bowl out of the way by leaning back, and getting a nice view of her front only centimeters from his face.

Putting a hand on his shoulder in a futile attempt of keeping him steady, she growled, "Give me the bowl!"

"No, I'm having fun." He smiled and stuck out his tongue to lick along a pink pebble. She yelped and lost her footing, hitting against his feet sending them both toppling to the ground. They both grunted at the impact and stared into each other's eyes, and then Inuyasha smirked again.

"What's with the look?" Kagome said suspiciously.

"I like the view; you know… you _are_ on top of me." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, greatly amused and pleased at seeing her blush, and chuckled when she slapped his arm lightly. He sat up and cradled Kagome in his lap with one arm, and with the other, raised a slice of papaya from the bowl now placed on the floor to her mouth.

"Eat."

Kagome smiled, while taking a bite in which Inuyasha swallowed the remainder of the fruit. This went on for three more slices before Inuyasha got a bright idea. Kagome gave him a suspicious look at the grin on his face. Taking a bite from the papaya, Inuyasha lent forward and locked his lips with Kagome's. With his tongue he forced the piece of papaya into her mouth, savoring the taste of its juices mixed with Kagome's unique taste. She moaned and a drop of juice left through the corner of her mouth and down her chin where it was picked up from Inuyasha's wandering tongue.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned but couldn't say anymore when his mouth gave her more food to swallow. Goose bumps rose on the skin of her thigh where Inuyasha's claws gently glazed over, getting closer and closer to her feminine core.

He began to lean backwards bringing Kagome with him, their tongues massaging the other's. His hands massaged her back and he groaned when Kagome's lower area rubbed against his. "Kagome…" he moaned, when she ventured down to his throat, picking slices from the bowl and placing it on his skin only to be devoured by her mouth seconds later.

"Do you want to do it again?" Inuyasha asked. He passed his hands over her taut stomach and up to her neck and bought her head so he could give her a kiss.

"Yes…" she mumbled into his mouth. She received a "Good." She moaned when his hands pressed against her fleshy mounds and her pebbles hardened instantly. Since she was on top, she had control, and she used this to her advantage. She grinded her hips against his and felt his member hardening, growing, and rising; she savored the groans that escaped his throat and after a time swallowed them with her mouth.

He could feel her warm juices covering his lower area. He watched as her breasts bounced with each movement of her hips. He reached down and grabbed himself, positioning himself so when Kagome's hips thrusts again, they would connect.

And they did.

Both their pleasure filled voices filled the air. Placing her hands on his chest, Kagome rose centimeter by centimeter before coming down slowly and then repeated the action, going quicker as time passed. Inuyasha touched all he could reach, her butt, her breasts, her thighs, across her stomach and up her back, her hair, her cheeks, and his mouth to hers. Kagome's hands were not idle either. They passed over his chest, his abs, his muscular arms, through his hair, and they rubbed his white-furred dog ears.

Inuyasha could feel his release coming on but knew that hers was a little way off. So to bring her release closer, he rubbed her little nub with his finger causing a gasp to escape her mouth. Her thrusts grew quicker and so did his rubbing. His hips rose on their own meeting hers. And before they even knew it, their juices mixed, their voices grew in volume for a few seconds, and their backs arched.

Kagome fell limp onto his body, her heaving chest rising and dropping in rhythm with his. Sweat covered their naked bodies and eyes opened to gaze into the others'. Lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously.

~0~

"That feels nice…" Cool water ran down her heated skin and gentle clawed tipped fingers brushed her raven-colored hair.

"Of course, it does. I have enough practice." Inuyasha whispered.

"Well, practice does make perfect." She giggled and snuggled deeper into his chest, and sighed at feeling his lips give her a kiss on her temple.

They were currently sitting in the cave, enjoying a nice bath together after a long day of doing 'exercises'. The water lay calmly around their waists and a nice breeze had the trees whispering a lovely song.

Inuyasha loved his wife's hair. Ever since the first time he brushed her mane with his claws, he's had the habit of running his hands through it every day. He loved having the scent of her hair hit his nose whenever he brushed it, and then he could have her smell all over his hands long after he had finished.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I really love being with you, Inuyasha…" Kagome started and lightly slapped his arm when he cheekily said, "I love being with me, too" receiving a chuckle from her husband, and continued, "But I can't help but miss our families."

He said nothing, letting her continue uninterrupted.

"I… I like this island… I really do but I still would've liked being out there in Japan… with our families…" Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "There's so much out there… but we're _here_. Why haven't they found us yet, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning her head to look into his eyes.

He held her gaze and then stood bringing her with him. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He held out his hand.

Taking his offer, she grasped his hand and followed him into the forest. They didn't need to walk very far. He only took her to the tree where he first carved their pictures, and which now held another picture of them kissing with the words – _Husband & Wife; Loving Each Other Always._

She squeaked when he suddenly grabbed her waist and they went airborne. She felt the wind now pressing itself against her front and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He jolted every couple of seconds as he placed his feet on a branch before he took off toward another. When he finally stopped, she opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her, was the deep blue ocean and looking around she could tell they were on the tallest tree found on the island. The land was full and green under her and the sun felt warm on her skin. A red parrot flew over the treetops, swinging its wings to slow down to land on a tree branch. She turned to remark Inuyasha with wonder in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha." She beamed and in turn Inuyasha grinned.

"That's great…" He turned her and pointed to the ocean beyond, "… now look, the ocean touches the horizon."

Kagome nodded.

"My dad told me, one day, that the world is a large place… and the first time I came up here, I thought the same thing too." He wrapped his arm around her middle and held her close to his chest.

"I can see that." Kagome wrapped her own arms around his. "But I sometimes wish that I could fly… like a bird… or a butterfly… and just see what I can find beyond the horizon."

"But Kagome, remember what Japan was like with so many houses and people? Most of them won't ever get to know places like this… like this island… but we did. And I like it. There are so many more trees to climb and places to explore. It's an adventure we couldn't get in Japan."

"I do like adventure… and I like it here, too. And I guess you're right." Kagome sighed, "But I still miss them."

"They'll find us, Kagome. We just have to wait. It _is _a big world and we're only two people… on an island, alone… we only need to pray and hope to see them again."

He thought for a few seconds before stepping back a little and felt Kagome's hands tighten on his skin. "You trust me, _right,_ Kagome?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," Kagome said in such a way that meant he should know that without a doubt.

"Just making sure…" Inuyasha trailed off while he brought his hands to rest on her hips and took a step forward, encouraging Kagome to do the same. When she saw they were getting closer and closer to the edge, she called, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see… I won't let you fall…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and smiled at feeling her shiver with a slight spike in her scent.

Reaching a fair distant to the edge, safe enough so they wouldn't fall or break the branch, they both gazed out at what nature had to offer them. "Okay… hold out your arms…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome bit her lip softly. "Okay…"

Slowly, she held out her arms, putting her complete trust in Inuyasha who held her middle tightly with his arms.

She loved it!

The gentle breeze cooled her skin while the sun heated it all at once. Her hair flowed behind her in a black curtain. Her back was pressed to Inuyasha's front and she could feel all the things that made him a man. There was nothing around her, only the clear blue sky above her and the green land below her. It felt like she was flying… and she enjoyed it! She giggled at both the sensation of freedom and the feel of Inuyasha's feather like kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"You like it?" Inuyasha asked already knowing the answer for the large smile on her face was answer enough.

"No, Inuyasha, I don't like it. I _love_ it!" Kagome exclaimed with a laugh.

Inuyasha chuckled, pleased with her reaction. "Wonderful…"

~0~

It was the next day, and Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly left each other to do their neglected chores.

Kagome was off in the forest with a basket kneeling on the land while still within Inuyasha's smelling range. She smiled, completely happy with what's been happy the past few days. She loved and adored her new physical relationship with Inuyasha- her husband. Oh, how she loved saying that. Ever since they were children she has dreamed of marrying Inuyasha and now they were. Glancing toward the ocean, she blushed at what she saw of him first; his butt. She looked down but didn't stay that way for long.

Taking another look, she sighed at seeing how gorgeous he looked with the sun reflecting off his silver locks. His golden eyes were fierce and his muscles were flexing from the work he was doing. He wasn't wearing a stitch today and his adorable furry ears twitched at the top of his head. She blushed a deeper shade of red at seeing him look toward her direction while smirking.

Quickly looking away, she noticed she had enough herbs to last many nights so she stood and made her way toward the hut.

She had just put away all the herbs when Inuyasha walked in through the door, carrying a load of fish in his arms.

He looked toward her and said, "So was my nose lying to me or were you really thinking about me in _that_ way?"

"Well, um, uh… I… yes, you did." She walked toward him and kissed his lips, smiling. She pulled back but Inuyasha followed giving her a more firm kiss.

Suddenly the scent of the dead fish made Kagome's stomach turn and pulling back, she hurriedly ran outside, almost falling over the railing and spilled all the contains in her stomach out of her mouth and to the ground.

A clawed hand grasped her hair together behind her head while its partner rubbed her back. Inuyasha looked on worriedly, unsure of what made her sick all of a sudden.

Once the gagging stopped, Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha. He decided to pick her up and jumping to the last floor, set her on the bed in his lap. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. One minute I was fine, then the next the smell of the fish made me sick… I don't know what to tell you." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Oh… okay, you know what… get some sleep… I'll take care of everything." When he saw her about to protest he quickly added, "Please?" with the puppy face he knew she couldn't resist; his ears drooped and eyes wide while pouting.

"Okay, Inuyasha… But only for today!" Kagome commented.

"Fine. Have a good sleep."

He gently laid her down and went to work with a quick kiss to her forehead.

~0~

**I finally updated!**

**You guys probably hate me and I really don't have a very good excuse for not updating. But there's some things I want to address:**

**No, I don't have any experience with sex or anything related. I only know about what goes on from reading other author's stories on the subject.**

**I got my inspiration from Blue Lagoon, as most of you have guessed. But I also got some from the 2003 Peter Pan movie. (Wonderful film, I highly recommend it.)**

**All of what I upload with most likely be a first draft so if there are any errors, I'm sorry about that.**

**Please give me feedback and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mysteries

**Oasis**

Chapter 13: Mysteries

~0~

The vomiting never stopped, as Inuyasha and Kagome soon realized, though thankfully it only lasted during the beginning hours of the day. Inuyasha frequently found himself waking up from the frantic movement of Kagome escaping his embrace in the mornings, only to hear her gagging sounds coming only seconds after, as he was now.

Trekking through the white sand beach they call their home, Inuyasha looked at the one patch of green forest where black hair stood out. He sped his movements to hunch over the kneeling form of his wife, grabbing her hair to keep the locks from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach to the dark dirt floor.

Bringing her to his chest, after the gagging stopped, he stood and walked to where the earth changed from a bright white to a clear blue. Setting her between his legs, he let the soft breeze of the ocean wash over them, while listening to his wife's breathing, slowly evening out, before speaking.

Kissing the top of her head, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… but my head hurts though…" Kagome groaned while rubbing at her aching head.

Moving his hand to her raven mane, Inuyasha passed his claws through the silky strands, untying any knots he found and massaging her head occasionally. "What do you think it is?"

Sighing at the highly encouraged ministrations of his fingers, she leaned back into his chest and replied, "I don't know… maybe a tommy ache… I once had one before and I vomited back then, too."

"But… does it last this long? I was there with you and it passed not even three days later… it's been more than ten days already…"

"Maybe I ate something bad?" Kagome yawned, her mouth opening so wide that she sensed pain in the edges of her mouth. "I'm so tired…"

Wrapping his arms around her abdomen and nuzzling his face into her neck, he said, "sleep."

Agreeing with him whole heartedly, Kagome nodded and laid her head on his shoulder after kissing his cheek. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Listening to her even breathing, Inuyasha gazed out to the ocean for a few minutes before a familiar growling sound coming from below had him standing, bringing Kagome with him, and walking to their loveable hut.

Setting his beloved wife into their bed, he quickly planted a kiss to her forehead and went in search of food, sending a worried glance at her before he left the room.

~0~

"Good morning, again." A sleepy voice sprung up from behind him.

Inuyasha turned to see the delicate, small form of Kagome by the doorway. He quickly made his way toward her, wrapping an arm around her back and one under her legs, picking her up and walking his way back to the table set her gently down on the floor. Grabbing her coconut bowl of fruit and another shell of water, he placed the items in front of her.

"Good morning," he said, watching as the food disappeared into her mouth, "feeling better?"

She stopped, long enough to reply, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Inuyasha." Quickly she finished off the food, and gulped down the water, savoring the taste of it as it rolled down her parched throat. "Can I have more?"

Tending to his wife's request, though a little surprised at her hunger but dismissing it, thinking about everything that must have left her stomach this morning, Inuyasha passed her half of the fish he had for breakfast, watching her quickly eat that before handing her the recently refilled shell of water.

Kagome sighed. "That hits the spot…" Looking over at her husband, Kagome gazed into his bright golden eyes filled with love and a hint of worry that were staring back at her. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss upon his lips and smiled when he pressed harder into her lips.

Pulling back she said with a smile, "I'm fine, Inuyasha."

He nodded though he still felt a bit of doubt. Casting aside his thoughts, he stole another kiss from his wife eliciting a giggle from her and a smile to tug at his lips. Pulling back, his eyes lit up at the happy expression on her face. He didn't know what it was but she was practically _glowing_. It wasn't the sun's glare or anything. It was all her. Her smile seemed to give off a light of its own and his heart warmed at the sight of her.

He gave her a butterfly kiss and leaned back out of her reach before she could respond. She leaned forward and he gave her another one, a slight feather-like touch on her lips, before getting out of her reach again. She frowned and he chuckled. He planted another kiss, this one more firm but drew back after a total of two seconds.

She growled and lunged. Inuyasha laughed as he fell on his back. He wrapped his arms around her back and responded to the passionate kiss she gave him. Their tongues entwined and idle hands began to roam over each other's bodies.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down her back, before moving down to give a light squeeze to her butt, his thumbs drawing circles to her hips. Kagome gave a light moan and her hips jerked a bit. Inuyasha felt the movement and he bit back a groan. Moving his hands to her front, he brought them up her stomach making sure to graze over her skin ever so slightly with his claws, and up to her chest where he planted his palms on her breasts.

He gave a light squeeze and Kagome gasped slightly in pain. Inuyasha heard and pulled his hands away quickly. Looking into her face, he saw a surprised look on her face.

"I hurt you…" he said scrunching his brows together. He sat up keeping Kagome on his lap and looked away.

Kagome pressed her hand to his cheek and pulled at his face to look into his eyes. "No, you didn't."

"Oh? Then why did you gasp in pain." Inuyasha said dryly.

She frowned, "Well, it still wasn't your fault… You couldn't know it would hurt me…" she exclaimed.

Looking down to her breasts, she experimentally lifted one of them and winced. They were more delicate then she expected.

"They seem bigger somehow…" Inuyasha softly said, gazing at her.

"Yes, they do…" Kagome trailed off, puzzled at the new changes of her body.

~0~

Over the next couple of days, even more changes seemed to arise in her body.

Kagome sat at the top of the ladder connecting her home to the ground. She rubbed her stomach and couldn't help but be thankful that the vomiting stopped though her belly looked differently now. She looked down to spot the small bump forming on her stomach. It seemed to be getting bigger by the day. Her breasts were still tender and seemed to be bigger since this problem started. At least it seemed she wasn't going to be bleeding from between her legs anymore.

Lightly passing a finger over her bump, she sighed. She was getting fat. She knew it and it was her fault. She's been eating more than usual recently. But what could she do? Go hungry? Like Inuyasha would let her do that! But look where it's gotten her; a bigger belly and she could see tiny thin white lines on the edges of her stomach forming.

She needed to stop eating so much, but… maybe she could start tomorrow; she was hungry and really _really_ wanted a nice big bowl of papaya.

But first, she needed to go to the little girl's bush.

~0~

Walking out of the pool of fresh water, Inuyasha let the liquid finish their trail down his body while gazing at the setting sun for a moment. He sighed and shook his body much like a dog did, getting down on his hands and everything, to rid of the water before rinsing his hands of the dirt that now covered them.

He was currently lost in his thoughts. Kagome was acting funny. Normally he wouldn't even be here at this time, but he needed to get away. He never would've thought to put _Kagome_ in his list of things he fears. But man, when she gets mad she can be pretty scary! He didn't even know what he did wrong!

He was just finishing up his everyday chores before he went to kiss his wife. He, of course, was startled to find her crying in their bedroom. When he asked her why she was crying while holding her to his chest, she sobbed and complained about how her body was changing and that she must be disgusting to him. When he said he wasn't disgusted, she just suddenly got mad and yelled and screamed about how he wasn't touching her like he did before and _why _wasn't he touching and pleasuring her to make her feel better.

He was startled. Of course, he wanted to touch her! She was as beautiful as ever! But he was just laying off until whatever it was went away. They even talked about it before and she had agreed wholeheartedly then! But when he told her that and even tried to caress her to emphasize his words, she got mad, saying he didn't need to force himself to do such. He denied the forcing part and was about to continue with his caresses, when she exclaimed that he was sweaty and should go take a bath, and practically kicked him out of the hut.

And that's how he was where he is now, completely clean but completely confused. He sighed and made his way to his hut. He couldn't believe that even when knowing her since the day they were born that he _still_ couldn't understand her sometimes.

Jumping to the balcony of his hut, not even bothering with the ladder, which was more for Kagome's usage than for him, he walked to the bowl of water he had placed at the table earlier and drank with glee. His white-furred god ears twitched but no sound of movement entered them which had him frowning slightly.

Sniffing, he noticed that the delicious scent of his wife was still fresh and clung to the air, so he followed the trail which seemed to be leading to their bedroom; his mouth already twitching to form a smile when the sound of Kagome's even breathing reached his ears. Crouching next to her form on the bed, he passed his fingers through her hair and down her form being careful not to put too much pressure on her skin lest he wake her.

He stopped momentarily on her stomach. With a feather-like caress, he traced his finger over a faint line from her belly button to the hairs covering her lower section. Her tommy was bigger and he doubted it was from her cravings, which were getting pretty weird, but he wasn't going to start thinking about that now.

Continuing his trek down her body, he reached her ankles which were getting swollen. She was having a difficult time walking without his help. Not that he was complaining. He loved being able to carry her and the fact that she needed him; though she was getting a little heavy, not that he was going to tell her that. He didn't want to spend a night sleeping away from her on the hard floor because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Maneuvering himself over her body, he lay down on his side of the bed facing her, watching how her chest moved with each breath that passed her slightly open mouth. Her long eyelashes lay delicately on her cheekbones, with her hand lay palm up under her face on the pillow.

Letting his eyes roam over her body, he smiled. Even with the changes her body was going through, he still thought her beautiful. Crawling down, he stopped when his face was in front of her stomach. During the past few days, the few times he was close enough, he would swear that he heard a slight beating noise coming from inside her. Pressing the side of his head to her belly, his right ear twisted to lay flat on her skin.

And there it was.

It was faint, but he knew it was there: a slight 'thump thump' coming from inside her. And listening to the rhythm, he could honestly say he thought it was the beating of a heart. Which wasn't possible! How would it even get there? No he might have been mistaken but still what could it be?

Losing himself deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he never noticed Kagome's hand twitch and lift, though he did feel when her hand rubbed at the ear pressed against her, which made him jump and look up, right into her brown eyes, gazing back at him, slightly sleepy and confused.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Her groggy voice had him chuckling quietly.

Pulling himself up, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Nothing, love. Go back to sleep."

"Okay…" she yawned, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha felt his eyes drooping but before he left on a visit to dreamland, he heard Kagome calling him.

"What?" he said softly not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered before drifting to sleep.

He smiled and fell asleep not three seconds later.

~0~

Kagome groaned. Her back was killing her! Her stomach was getting so big; she couldn't see her own feet without bending over, which, recently, almost made her fall on her face. Good thing Inuyasha was there or else who knows where her stomach bump would be? Maybe facing the other way, on her back, instead. With how clumsy she is, she doesn't even want to know how many times she'd fall if that were to happen.

Taking slow steady steps, she just reached the ladder that led to the upper floors when Inuyasha came in. Seeing her looking at the ladder in despair with a frown on her face, he quickly made his way to her.

Kagome squealed when she was unexpectedly grabbed from behind and tucked into the well-toned chest of her husband. Wrapping her arms around his neck, instinctively, she exclaimed, "Inuyasha!"

"Need a little help there?" Inuyasha asked, chuckling and cocking his head to the ladder.

"Yes…" she said, then pouted and lightly slapped his arm, "you didn't have to scare me!"

"Oh, but Kagome… it's so much fun." He smiled. Turning, he walked to the balcony and easily jumped in through their bedroom window. He settled her on the bed and with a quick kiss, he left right back out.

When his feet were firmly planted on the floor of his balcony, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and kneeled before a basket of cloths. Shoving his hand into the sea of fabric, he skimmed in search of a suitable blanket. It was getting slightly colder at night and he didn't want Kagome to catch a cold. His poor wife was already going through so much already.

He jumped when he heard the sudden scream of "Inuyasha!" coming from upstairs.

With his heart pumping frantically, he ran as fast as his half-demon legs could take him, and made it to their room in a matter of less than five seconds. Finding Kagome holding her stomach, with a shocked look on her face, he quickly kneeled in front of her.

When her wide brown eyes looked into his, he asked frantically, "What's wrong?!"

Grabbing his hand, Kagome placed it where hers was and waited, never once opening her mouth to reply.

Not getting an answer, Inuyasha was about to inquire again when he felt a slight movement under his palm which got stronger until it was unmistakably a kick, followed by a few more before settling down.

With his eyes now wide, he looked into his still shocked wife's eyes. "What… what do you think it is?" he asked breathlessly.

"I… I don't know. I felt it right now…"

"Wow…"

"I-I think I've felt it before…" Kagome shifted to get into a more comfortable position, but stopped when she was moved to sit on his lap, and continued, "Remember when my mother said I was getting a baby brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, remember how she had us touching her stomach? She was this big too. She told me that my brother was inside their getting bigger and stronger so that he could meet us."

"So… so there's a pup in there?"

She looked up at him, "pup?"

"It's what dog demons call a baby…" he trailed off for a bit before asking again, "a pup?"

She looked down at her stomach, rubbing a hand over her belly. "I think so… but- but I don't know how it got there."

"Maybe…" Inuyasha frowned to think back to that long ago day, "well, I think my dad told me once that for a girl to have a pup a boy has to put his 'seed' into her…"

"Seed? What seed?" Picking a stray lock of silver hair that fell over her shoulder, she twirled it with her finger. "I don't remember eating any seeds or you feeding me any."

"I don't know of any either…" Drawing circles on her thigh he asked, "Do you really think it's a pup?"

"I don't know what else it could be…" Looking up into his face, she asked a little apprehensively, "Do you want a baby?"

"Uh, well, I, um… yes, I-I guess I do want the pup, er, baby…" Looking away from her, he stared ahead but not really seeing anything. "I don't know about being a father though."

"You'll be a great father, Inuyasha! You've been good to me. How is a baby any different?"

"Because it's a baby! A pup! It's small! Besides we always had our parents with us when we were small."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed out, turning in his lap to face him, "just do the same thing, you've been doing to take care of me and you'll be a great father." She smiled up at him.

Inuyasha felt an answering smile tugging at his lips, leaning down he kissed her nose. "You'll be a great mother."

She blushed. "Thank you…" Glancing down at his chest pressed against her own, she looked at him, and asked boldly, "Do you want to celebrate? On the bed?"

Smelling her enticing scent fill with a twinge of her arousal and watching as her eyes darkened with an all too familiar emotion, he smirked and kissed her firmly on the lips. Moving forward, he placed her on her back and lightly tracing the edge of her skirt, he replied, "All night long…"

There was no need for an extra blanket for these two lovers this night.

~0~

**So what do you guys think the baby will be?**

**Reply with your answer and a name if you want. I already have something in mind but I want to see if anyone thinks the same way.**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sunshine

**Oasis**

Chapter 14: Sunshine

~0~

Kagome shifted, twisted, and turned as much as she could with her now more rounded belly. She let out a small groan trying to be inconspicuous before letting out a heavy sigh. Grabbing hold of her stomach she turned and found her face pressing into a well-toned chest, its owner wrapping his muscular arms around her back.

"What's," he let out a yawn, "wrong, sweetie? Can't sleep?"

"No," she shifted a little, "our pup just thinks it's a good time to kick at his mama." Her words were accentuated by a mighty kick that even Inuyasha could feel on his stomach. Quickly looking down he saw, just as another kick took place, the area of skin lifted ever so slightly from the movement.

He smiled and lowered himself to face her belly. He placed his hand on it and massaged it lovingly. "Get some sleep, pup, you're keeping your mama awake in the middle of the night."

Kagome sighed in relief as not long after the kicks stopped and the movement settled. "Thank you," passing her fingers through his hair, she continued, "what would I ever do without you?"

"Nothing," he replied, gathering her up into his arms, "because I'm not ever letting you go."

"And I won't ever let you let me go. I'll find some way back into your arms."

He smiled and she yawned. Kissing her nose, and then settling her head onto his chest, he repositioned himself to have one hand over belly and one arm around her shoulders. "Go to sleep."

She nodded and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~0~

The next night was much the same as the last one, though Kagome could say otherwise. Her stomach hurt a lot and felt like it was just about to drop with the weight of the pup. She certainly thought so, as the last few days she had a feeling the pup was dropping lower and lower inside her body. If this is what her mother had to go through to bring her into the world, then she will sincerely apologize the next time she saw her, she thought as another bout of pain crossed from her midsection. She held in a groan of pain.

'_Oh boy, does this hurt,'_ Kagome thought rubbing at her stomach. Sweat built up on her forehead and her eyes slammed shut. She exhaled after the pain left and unclenched her hands. She inhaled and exhaled, staring out at the white dotted black sky on the other side of the window. The stars twinkled as if laughing at her and she grimaced in pain with another tightening of her muscles.

She gasped and squirmed, riding out the pain and biting her lip to stifle her voice. A single tear formed in her eye but she refused to let it fall, instead rubbing it off with her finger. Her lower back hurt, she felt pain in her lower section more often as time went on. It starter as early as midday time but they never lasted long nor did they come this close to the other. And now here she was on the bed on her back with the moon shining bright in the night sky with what seemed to be her baby moving down her body.

A sudden pain made her cry out before she had any time to stifle it. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face appear right above hers with worry, confusion, and a slightly surprised look in his eyes. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kagome stated passing her fingers through his hair. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep." She smiled, hoping she convinced him enough.

She didn't. "Don't lie to me. You're sweating. What's really wrong?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked away but cried out from the pain, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She exhaled and tried to gasp out, "The pup… hurts…"

Inuyasha was alarmed, "the pup? What's wrong with the pup? How can I help? Kagome?" She only looked at him and spread her arms toward him. Taking the hint he sat her up and almost dropped her when the scent of blood filtered through his nose.

He set her back to wall; knees bent close to her chest, and looked back to the bed to find a spot of red on the blankets. He sucked in a breath and turned to look directly into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome answer me, what's wrong with the pup?"

"I think…" she gasped with shut her eyes, "I think the babies coming."

"What?!" Inuyasha almost fell over. "How do you know?"

"Be-because…" she exhaled and searched for Inuyasha's hand which he immediately placed into hers, "my mom… was like this before she… had my brother."

"Okay… do you know what happened after that?"

"No. The doctor said I was too small to be with my mom."

Inuyasha's worry grew. "Okay… okay. I guess we'll have to figure this out then." He gave her hand a squeeze, "what do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"You can help by wiping the sweat from my face…" seeing his hand reach out she continued, "with a wet towel, Inuyasha!" she gritted her teeth and exhaled.

"Sorry. I'll go get it right now." He hurryingly said. Using his hanyou speed he quickly came into the kitchen and filled a coconut shell with water, silently thanking his eyes for their ability to see in such darkness that he knew Kagome couldn't, and getting a miniature towel for his love.

Going outside, he jumped to the second story window. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and sweat build up on his forehead. His hands were slightly trembling as he ran toward his wife and knelt before her. He noted how her hands were clutching desperately to their beds blanket and her legs were slightly trembling.

After soaking the towel into the water, he placed the folded cloth on her forehead. "Are you okay?" he heard the quietly asked question come from Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" his voice cracking slightly in which he mentally slapped himself.

"Cause you look like you're about to pass out any second now." She slightly giggled.

He scoffed and went back to fretting over her. Though he tried to calm down, he failed miserably. "Blankets! Blankets… we need some blankets," he muttered and ran back downstairs.

Running over to the basket, he skimmed through it when he heard "Inuyasha! Hurry up, please!" come from upstairs.

Deciding to just grab the whole thing, he ran and jumped to the run where he found Kagome kneeling and gasping with her arms over her stomach. The stench of an unfamiliar substance was in the air.

"Oh my. Oh Inuyasha! I think the pup's coming. Please help me!" Inuyasha got right to work. He pushed Kagome back into the previous position, replacing the wet towel on her head, and drying up the water on the floor. His ears were flat against his head since Kagome's cries were still loud even with her grinding her teeth and biting her lip to keep quiet.

Wetting another towel, he folded it and placed it on her lower back. "I'll be back." Inuyasha ran downstairs and grabbed a wooden bowl, which he thankfully had carved out only days before that can hold far much more water than the coconut shell, and filled it with water.

Returning back to Kagome's side, he gently grabbed her hand and silently winced at how strong her grip became. "Kagome, honey, I'm going to check where the baby is okay?"

She nodded, inhaling and exhaling, and watched as Inuyasha gently passed a hand over her stomach, not putting any pressure, and laid an ear on her skin to check the baby's heartbeat.

"You're right. The pup's coming out today." He briefly smiled at her, receiving one in return.

She cried out again and he passed his hands over her arms, up and down, with gentle rubbing from his fingers. He got behind her, having her between his legs, and massaged her back. Kagome appreciated this as it helped lessen the pain she was in. She was shaky and nauseated, and the pain was becoming stronger and came quicker as time continued.

A few more minutes of this passed, when she suddenly had the need to push. "Inuyasha! Get in front of me! Our pup wants to see us now."

Inuyasha, alarmed and a little shaky, did as she said, getting in front of her and stating, "Okay, I can do this. You can do this. We can do this…"

"Inuyasha just catch the baby! And get a blanket! Augh! This hurts!" Kagome yelled. Doing just that, Inuyasha spread a blanket on his outstretched arms.

"I feel the need to push!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay Kagome, push when you need to and relax when you don't okay. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kagome nodded and gasped. She started to push as the need came and relaxed when she didn't. She kept up with this for several minutes when a cry from Inuyasha had her smile briefly and stop.

"I can see the head! You're doing great Kagome. Be gentle, okay. You can do this." Inuyasha yelled excitedly. He was still nervous and scared beyond belief but at the sight of the pup he and Kagome created brought a grin to his face.

She tried to keep what he said in mind. She felt an incredible need to push until the baby was out but she didn't want to harm him or her. So she pushed gently, slowly, and bit her lip to keep the tension elsewhere, almost drawing blood, and her hands fisted to the cloth below her.

"The pup has my hair! Come on Kagome keep pushing! I can see the face already!" Inuyasha could see the pup's head turn to the side and watched as its shoulders came into view and then the chest, followed by the stomach. The pup came out steadily and Inuyasha was amazed at how small it was. He could vaguely make out the sky outside getting lighter and lighter.

Kagome groaned and with a final push felt the weight she'd been carrying around so long leave her body. She heard Inuyasha cry, "It's a boy!" and felt the pup being placed on her stomach with the first light of day shining on them.

Making sure to keep the pup's face out of the light, she gently rocked him to shush him of his cries. "It's okay, pup. You're momma's here. Don't you want to see you mommy and daddy."

The cries lasted a few more seconds before they became gentle whines and then stopped all together. Kagome gasped when he opened his eyes. "He has you're eyes too," she sighed out.

They stared at each other a few moments before a tiny smile spread on the pup's face and he raised a finger which was caught by Kagome's hand. "He's going to have you're smile. I just know it," Inuyasha commented.

"He's beautiful." Kagome noticed and felt the tube that was connected to her pup's stomach. "We should cut this. Do you want to do it?"

Inuyasha looked at her before looking back down at the pup. "Are we supposed to?"

"I never saw anyone back home walking around with this on their belly button."

Inuyasha frowned before sighing. "Okay." He reached out and pressed a claw to the tube.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, it's just… we don't know what's in there so I think we should tie it, or something first."

"We can't tie it." Inuyasha said after looking at the cord but not finding the end. "Why? Because of some juice or something?"

"Yes. Just in case."

Inuyasha nodded and thought about it for a second. Looking around the room he spotted some vine over at the corner of the room. Crawling over to it, Inuyasha grabbed one and cut it in half before going back to Kagome and his new son. He tied the vine on the cord and proceeded to cut the spot in between.

"There. All done." Inuyasha watched as his son yawned closed his golden eyes, his tiny-clawed finger still wrapped inside Kagome's hand. He watched as Kagome wrapped the blanket tighter around him and kept him close to her chest, his head gently lying on the rounded flesh found there.

He briefly looked outside the window and saw how the island was slowly coming alive, he murmured, "Kazuki…"

Looking at him, Kagome hummed.

"I want to name him, Kazuki."

"Kazuki…" Kagome loved the way the name rolled off her tongue. "First shine… I love it. His name is Kazuki, then. Our little Kazuki…"

Looking at him in the eye, she asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

Inuyasha almost looked panicked. "But I don't know how…" he trailed off and Kagome interjected with, "Oh come on. You held my brother and your neighbors' baby before. Come on, here I'll show you."

"I don't know…"

Kagome pouted and looked at him with widened eyes. "Please, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha relented and sat next to her. He focused on getting his arms the same way Kagome's were placed. When he was fairly certain he was as ready as can be, he nodded to her.

Smiling, Kagome leaned forward to place their sleeping child in his arms. She held his head with her hand and lifted Inuyasha's elbow to hold him upright. Her smile widened when she saw the aw and love in Inuyasha's eyes as he gazed at his son.

"He's so small…" Inuyasha commented.

"Yes," Kagome said, "If you looked like that as a baby then you were so cute." She squealed at the end.

Inuyasha chuckled. He toyed with the hair found under his fingers on his pups head. With one gentle stroke of his finger, he felt a velvety warm muscle under his skin and with further inspection Inuyasha found it to be puppy ears, identical to his own. "He has ears just like me…" Inuyasha whispered with wonder and Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and with a chaste kiss to her lips, he whispered, "thank you…" he smiled, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too." Kagome smiled, loving the way Inuyasha's eyes seemed to light up as he gazed at his son. They were so alike in looks and both of them were hers; her wonderful, beautiful boys.

The smile slowly slipped away from her face. She felt pain in her lower stomach, not unlike the ones she had when she bled from her legs. Something was moving, she could feel it. With a frown on her face, she called, "Inuyasha…"

"What's wrong?"

"I think something else is coming…"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Another pup?!"

"No! But… there's something there. It doesn't hurt but it's coming out."

"Okay…" Inuyasha muttered. Handing the pup to his wife, Inuyasha got back to his previous position and with a towel caught the sack that Kagome pushed out of her. It was simple and with a small jump outside, Inuyasha got rid of it.

He eagerly jumped back to the room his wife and pup were waiting in. He was greeted with the sight of Kagome's smile which quickly turned into a look of surprise as she hurriedly looked down at the pup.

Kneeling beside her, Inuyasha also looked at the phenomenon that was occurring before his eyes. "What's he doing?"

"He… he's sucking from me…" Kagome muttered. She slowly pulled the pup away, in which caused the pup to whine before lashing unto her again. In that short time, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to see some sort of liquid coming out of the pink pebbles found on Kagome's globes.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but the pup seems to like it?"

"Do you want to try it?"

"Uh… no, I think the pup wants it all anyway…" Inuyasha muttered nervously.

Kagome giggled. "I'm just playing with you…" Her giggle turned into a yawn.

Inuyasha upon seeing this leaned back on the wall, bringing Kagome to sit on his crossed legs, with his arms wrapped firmly around his family, and stated "get some sleep…"

Kagome yawned and nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around her son who was also nodding off, satisfied at his fill of food for now. Resting her head on her husbands' lean chest, Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha looked down at them both. He was a father and a husband now, and he couldn't be happier. A childhood fear of Kagome ever leaving him for someone else was quickly squashed at the sight of their sleeping faces. He smiled and closing his eyes he managed to get one thought through his hazy, sleep filled mind…

_Mom, Dad, if only you could see us now…_

~0~

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Kazuki= "one/first shine"**

**Thanks for reading and hope to write for you soon!**

_**Adieu!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Responsibilities

**Oasis**

Chapter 15: Responsibilities

~0~

Suffice to say they didn't get much sleep that day. Not long after their pup came out of Kagome, Inuyasha was awakened by the soft squirming of their child, a sound so soft that a human would miss it. His eyes were narrowed as they looked out the window, the sun confirming that noon hadn't arrived yet.

Looking down, he saw his son's face, still slightly pink, scrunched up slightly, his tiny fists clenching. Outstretching his hand, Inuyasha pressed a finger on Kazuki's soft skin. The pup's hand turned over to grab his finger and Inuyasha had a small smile on his face until his son lifted his eyelids showing tears appearing in his eyes.

Swallowing down his panic, Inuyasha nudged Kagome awake. "The pup's crying and I don't know why…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome quietly shushed the baby, softly stroking at his shoulder, "What's wrong, Kazuki? Are you tired? Hungry?" Remembering what happened not too long ago, Kagome lowered her baby's head down to her pink pebble.

"I guess it's hungry… And that reminds me…" Inuyasha commented, turning to look at his wife, "I need to get some food in you."

"Alright." Kagome smiled. "Don't be long."

"Of course, honey." Inuyasha pecked her lips and stood. He took the slide he inserted from the back window down to the patio and walked into the kitchen area. He took some berries, as was the customary breakfast for both of them, and sliced them with his claws. Reaching over he grabbed two coconuts. He sliced both, one for him and one for his wife, and put the empty sides away for later use.

Jumping upstairs Inuyasha was just in time to see Kagome switch Kazuki to her other pink pebble. He stopped for a moment at the sight; His wife, his love holding their son, their own creation. It was a heartwarming picture that Inuyasha will forever remember. He felt a nice warm tingling in his chest when Kagome gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Here we are…" Inuyasha said, setting the food down on the floor as he sat next to his wife and child.

"Eating as a family… how nice." Kagome kissed her husband on the cheek and asked, "Will you feed me, honey?"

Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "If I have too…" he said sarcastically, and then chuckled as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, sweetie, open up," he said with a slice of banana on his claw.

She took it in her mouth and watched as Inuyasha ate some himself. Such actions continued until they noticed the pup was finished with his sucking. Kagome lifted him up and the motion had the pup burping semi-loudly. The new parents chuckled and giggled.

"I still can't believe he's here…" Inuyasha exclaimed gently nudging his sons' hand. The pup grasped at his finger with a soft grip. He watched them with a cute wondrous look in his eyes. "You did a good job yesterday, Kagome."

"I only did that good of a job with your help, Inuyasha." Her eyes had a faraway look for a moment before she let out a sorrowful sigh. "I just wish Kazuki could meet his grandparents."

"He might. Remember don't lose hope. I'm sure our parents are still looking for us. They have to be." Inuyasha confirmed, rubbing her back with his other hand.

Kagome smiled briefly. "You always make me feel better you know." She made to stand but Inuyasha sat her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome frowned. "To do my chores. Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, sweetie. You're not. You are staying here and _I'll _go take care of everything." With the look he gave to her, Kagome knew not to argue with him, besides the sore feeling coming from between her legs wasn't going to be very comfortable for her anyway.

Dramatically, Kagome said with a huff, "Fine! Whatever you say."

Inuyasha merely smiled and kissed her nose. "Go to sleep, Kagome." He leaned down to kiss Kazuki's forehead. "You too, pup." He scooped both up into his arms and laid them down on the bed.

He turned to leave when Kagome requested, "Can you get me some cloth for Kazuki. We can't just leave him naked."

Inuyasha nodded and soon handed her a medium cloth. Kagome wrapped it around Kazuki's bottom but came to the realization that she had nothing to pin it with. Just as she looked at Inuyasha to ask for her needle and some thread, he produced the items from behind his back with a smirk. Kagome smiled and closed the fabric with an easy to undue stitch before handing the item back to her husband.

"Now go to bed. I don't like seeing you yawning." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door.

Kagome lay down on her back with her head on her feather-filled pillow and placed her son's head on the other one. She pulled the blanket to cover his stomach and then grabbed her son's hand. He soon fell asleep and Kagome drifted off to the sounds of the ocean and birds coming in through the window.

~0~

Inuyasha could honestly say that he had never felt so tired before. And being the half demon that he is, that statement should probably widen some eyes. For the past few days the pup has not settled down enough to give them a good night's sleep.

Hearing another cry coming from the direction of the house, Inuyasha quickened his pace and soon made it to the bedroom to find Kagome sitting up on the bed rocking Kazuki.

"I tried everything! He's not hungry. He's not dirty. I can't figure out what's wrong." Kagome said on the verge of crying.

Inuyasha knelt next to them. "What's wrong, pup? Why are you crying?" he asked, rubbing Kazuki's stomach.

Stopping his cries, Kazuki blinked at the new person in the room before outstretching his arms. Opening and closing his hands in a grabbing motion, Kazuki let out little whines hoping his daddy would pick him up.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blinked before grabbing hold of the baby and smiling respectively. "So he just wanted his daddy? How cute!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled and got into a seated position. He watched Kazuki grab a handful of his hair and start twirling it around in both of his hands. "Is that true, Kazuki? So you love daddy? Cause I love you too Kazuki."

The baby hiccupped and continued to play with his hair. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and exclaimed, "How are you feeling? I can take care of the baby for a while."

Kagome shook her head. "No I'm alright. I just can't believe how hard it is to have a baby."

"At least he's starting to sleep a little longer." Inuyasha adjusted his arms around the pup. "And he seems to be getting heavier too."

"Really? I don't feel it."

"Maybe because you are always holding him." Inuyasha stood and walked toward the window. He placed himself in a way so the sun won't hit Kazuki's eyes but that Kazuki could still look outside. "Look Kazuki. Isn't it pretty? You see all that blue? That's water you know." He was happy to note how Kazuki had his full attention on the view in front of him.

"Inuyasha…" he turned his head to look at Kagome. "When can I start helping around again?" she asked with a pout.

"When I know you're getting enough sleep."

"But you're not getting enough sleep either, Inuyasha. Why can't I help you? It's boring just sitting here." She whined.

Inuyasha 'tsked' and looked down at his son. "You hear that, son? Mommy is bored being here with you."

"Inuyasha that is not what I meant."

"Oh. You hear that, Kazuki? Now you're mom's getting mad."

Seeing Kagome's pout, Inuyasha put his yawning son in the makeshift bed he constructed for him a few days earlier. Lifting the thin blanket to cover up his stomach, Inuyasha whispered, "have good dreams, Kazuki."

"I told you you'd be a good father." Kagome commented as Inuyasha dropped down on his back next to her with a sigh.

Gathering Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha closed his eyes and commented, "And I knew you'd make a good mother. Take a nap okay. Those dark circles under your eyes aren't pretty." He earned a slap to his arm.

Taking his advice, Kagome closed her eyes and slept until the next time her baby chose to wake for his next feeding and a bath via a warm wet cloth.

~0~

Inuyasha awoke from a deep sleep. His half demon eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room. He twitched his ears to find the noise that woke him up but no sound came into his line of hearing. He was just about to go back to sleep when the sound of a whine rose in the room. A soft cry quickly followed.

He felt Kagome move next to him. He quickly grabbed her outstretched hand with his own and held it against her side. She turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes. "He's not awake. I can hear his breathing. I think he might just be dreaming," he whispered.

He was right. A few moments later, Kazuki stopped squirming. Both parents quickly went back to sleep.

Neither awoke until the sun was already making its appearance in the sky with its red and orange rays of light. They sighed as they heard the telltale sign of their sons' wakefulness. Sitting up, Kagome took their child and leaned on Inuyasha's chest. His cries stopped when he saw both of them before he made a soft cooing sound to both of them.

"Good morning, Kazuki." He responded to his mother's statement with a coo and a gurgling noise. "Did you have a good sleep?" Kazuki smiled at his daddy's question.

Kagome stood and when she saw Inuyasha about to protest, she glared at him and said, "I'm only going downstairs. I think it's been long enough." Inuyasha only sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine."

"Do you want to see the house, baby?" Kazuki smiled at his mom and began kicking and moving his arms and legs. "Yes, you do. I know you do. It's daddy's fault you've been stuck in here." Kagome said with her lips pursed which Kazuki tried to imitate but sneezed instead. Kagome, none the less, giggled.

Inuyasha laughed dryly. "Ha ha, you're so funny." Kazuki fussed a little when Inuyasha picked them both up in his arms. He then began to cry when Inuyasha jumped from the window down to the patio.

"Shh… It's okay baby. Nothing happened. You'll soon be jumping around like your dad." Kagome said softly. Kazuki, having the short attention span that most babies have, was quickly distracted by the colorful look of the feathers found on the birds perched on a tree off in the forest. Kagome sat in the shade and had her baby lean on her stomach from his place on her lap.

"Do you like them, Kazuki? They're called birds. Aren't they pretty?" Kazuki gurgled flapping his arms up and down in front of him. "Yes, they're very pretty?"

She looked at the still flat ears on her sons' head. "Sweetie, why are his ears still stuck to his head?"

"I don't know, honey. Just wait. They might pop up in time."

They baby squirmed and Kagome felt Kazuki's mouth placing wet smudges around her chest area. "You're hungry again, baby? Here." Kagome placed her pup's mouth on her pink pebble and Kazuki almost immediately began to suck. "He has as big a stomach as yours, Inuyasha."

"You're just full of jokes today aren't you?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"After being stuck in our room for days, what do you think I would do? I need to have some fun."

Inuyasha grunted. Changing the subject, Inuyasha informed Kagome of an idea he had, "I want to start getting our son to sleep the whole night."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, you can keep doing what you are doing. You know the singing? But when it's daytime, I'm going to let in as much light as possible and maybe take Kazuki with me on walks then put him in his bed at night so he'll know when he should be awake and when to be asleep."

"That's a really good idea, Inuyasha."

"Thanks. When the pup's done there, call me okay? I'll take him on a walk and you can go bathe if you want."

"I smell do I?" Kagome said with humor in her eyes.

"No." Inuyasha gave a quick kiss to her cheek. Kagome giggled. "How about we take a bath together before going to bed?" she asked.

"Sure."

~0~

Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome walked off into the woods with Kazuki in his father's arms. His small golden eyes looked at everything while he occasionally let out a noise with a wave of his arms or a kick from his leg. His mother and father made sure to call the name of any object that took his interest until they reached the bathing chambers.

Kagome dropped the folded blankets neatly on the ground and sat next to her husband on the shore of the waters. She noticed Kazuki was giving a wide-eyed look at the water. "Don't worry, Kazuki. It's just water." Inuyasha said while Kagome demonstrated by scooping up the liquid and letting it drip on her thighs. Their son watched her movements carefully.

Kazuki turned back to the water and stretched his foot. When his big toe hit the surface, he quickly pulled away but seeing that nothing happened, he extended his foot again until it was completely submerged in the water.

"That's it, boy. You can do it." Inuyasha encouraged.

Slowly but surely, Kazuki got used to the water although he wanted to completely get into it, his father didn't let him. Inuyasha held onto his waist while Kagome scooped water onto his small body. They later took turns holding the pup while they bathed.

A short time later, they were heading back to their home with Kazuki back in his father's arms but this time a little drowsy. Inuyasha scooped his wife up after giving her the pup when their home came into view. Moving with as much care and little movement as possible, Inuyasha jumped to the window of their bedroom and set Kagome down on the floor. She then placed Kazuki in his bed.

Inuyasha's plan didn't seem to make much of a difference the first few nights as Kazuki continued to wake multiple times in the night. But eventually Inuyasha and Kagome were getting much more sleep as Kazuki began to only wake once a night.

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't have been more glad.

~0~

**Here's another chapter! Only reason it took this long was from reading so many research papers on births, post-natal pregnancy, and newborns. I take pride in having as accurate information as possible. Seriously it was paper after paper but enough of that. Hope everyone had a nice holiday!**

**Happy New Year's, everyone! Banzai! Banzai! And Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16: Learning

**Oasis**

Chapter 16: Learning

~0~

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha hummed never stopping his actions. Kagome groaned and mumbled, "We can't."

Inuyasha grinned. "And why can't we?" He felt Kagome shiver. "You like this…" She moaned. "I like this…"

"But the baby…" Kagome protested.

"Is in the other room… C'mon don't tell me you don't like this." Inuyasha placed more kisses on her skin working his way up to her mouth. Just as he placed his mouth over hers a child's laugh came from the doorway. They quickly turned their heads, their lips coming apart with a popping sound, to gaze amazed at their son.

Kazuki looked to his parents with a grin on his face showing off his pink gums. He placed his small hand forward followed by his knee and then repeating the same steps with their pair. He made it to at least halfway across the room before he paused and swung his fist wildly at his parents.

Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms squealing. She kneeled in front of Kazuki and gathered him in her arms. "Oh baby! You can crawl! I'm so proud of you! Did you see Inuyasha? Our baby can crawl!"

He gathered both in his arms. "Yes, sweetie, I saw. And I'm so proud of you, son. You've made daddy very happy." With Kagome smiling at their son, he leaned to whisper in her ear, "but I wish he would have waited a little longer," and then chuckled at her red face.

"Da!" Kazuki squealed. His father rubbed his back before passing a thumb over the pale white skin of his cheek. "What is it pup?" Inuyasha asked fondly, watching his son reply with another "da!" and a grabbing motion from his hands.

"Do you want to go outside with daddy?" Kagome questioned. Kazuki flapped his arms in front of himself and cooed at his mother. "Ok well daddy dearest, how about you take our son while I go take a bath."

Inuyasha pouted. "Why can't I go with you?" None the less, he still picked his son up and held him beyond his head, cooing at him. Kagome could vaguely hear him say, "Who's a good boy? You are. 'Cause you are just like daddy…"

Kagome cleared her throat and went back to the subject at matter. "Because I know what you want and anyway you have our son. We can't do… _that_… with him there."

"Fine. Another day." Inuyasha sighed rubbing at his sons head, now placed on his shoulder. "But I will get to you, just watch."

"We'll see about that." Kagome smirked and winked making Inuyasha just want her more. A tug on his hair reminded him of the bundle in his arms. With a quick goodbye kiss, Inuyasha left with his son to the waterfall taking the container they used to store the water in.

Kagome watched them go with a grin. Grabbing herself a blanket, she made her way into the forest. Her feet padded softly on the wet grass and hard dirt below. She arched her neck to soak up the warm sunlight flittering through the trees to hit her face. A soft breeze swept through the landscape to brush along her black tendrils and bringing with it the fresh smell of the plant life.

With a giddy giggle, Kagome began to skip across the jungle with a hand outstretched to feel the leaves edges of a nearby bush tickle her skin. A red and blue parrot swung down to land on a branch and watched the girl twirling down below it. Kagome grinned up at it and waved her hand with a shout, "Hello, Mr. Birdie!" The parrot squawked at her and took off. Kagome giggled again and went on her merry way to the bathing pool.

She dropped her towel once she got there; quickly removing the cloth tied around her hip and ran to a rock that was held three feet off the water's surface. Sprinting to the edge, Kagome dropped down into the water with a dive, swimming to the other side of the pool before resurfacing, throwing her head back to remove the hair from her face and sending a wide arch of water to splash against the cave's walls.

Softly back-stroking to the shore, Kagome thought of the arrival of her son. Their lives changed the moment he came into the world. She had never thought that another being was going to make her as happy as her husband did. But obviously she was wrong. She loved her little boy. And looking at how happy her husband was, she could say the same for him too. Not to say that she wasn't frightened at the thought of raising a child out here at an island all alone, because she was. It was so surreal, so unimaginable, to have something come out of her body like that. And then to have her and Inuyasha to raise him. She so wished to have her mother to help her, to guide her on how to raise her son.

Reaching the shore, Kagome sat on the sand and look down to examine her body. Her skin was no longer the pale white color that it once was before they got on the island. Years of being on the island have turned her skin into a golden tan; her skin so used to the sun it no longer burned as easily. Her breasts were bigger; never having shrunk even after Kazuki was out of her body. Her rounded belly was now flat; the flabby skin decreasing with the daily exercises she has engaged in.

Her limbs were longer and skinnier; her baby fat vanishing as time passed. She cupped her hands in the water, vaguely noticing how her hands were becoming more like her mothers, like a woman's. She let the water run its course along her thighs, enjoying the cool sensation on her heated skin. She was enjoying herself...

...and she wasn't the only one.

Inuyasha arrived at the waterfall and set his son down on all fours. He smiled watching his son first point at the water, exclaiming "Wa! Wa! Da! Wa!" Seeing his child make a mad dash to the water, he walked forward letting his son take his own sweet time crawling to the water. He knelt and filled the container with water. Just as he finished, he heard a splash from beside him.

"Kazuki! No! Don't go further into the water!" Inuyasha shouted. Kazuki looked back at his father from his place inside the pool of fresh water. His hands were sinking into the dirt, the water covering his hands and half of his thighs. The father grabbed the kneeling form that was his son, and sat at the shore with him sitting between his legs.

"Kazuki... don't leave okay? You're lucky you can't understand me or else I'd be really mad..." Inuyasha whispered. Kazuki basically ignored his father, opting to instead splash himself with a large smile on his face. Inuyasha chuckled. "You like the water, Kazuki?"

"Ya! Ya!" Inuyasha stood and pulled his son to his feet. Holding his hands, he swung him a little deeper into the water, only two kilometers, and let his son enjoy what it felt like to stand in water. Kazuki laughed and kicked his legs. At one point he wrestled out of his father's arms and went tumbling face-first into the water.

"Oh no, you don't." Wrapping his arms around him before further contact was made, Inuyasha continued to say, "If you want to take a dip in the water then let's go take a bath with mommy."

Kazuki looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Ma? Ma. Ma!" Kazuki squealed. Inuyasha grinned at seeing his son so enthusiastic and the fact that he'd be able to see his wife as well. The father lifted his son in his arms, almost forgot the container of water, and took off down the stream leading to the mother's location. Every so often, he would dip his son's feet into the water which had the boy laughing joyously.

Inuyasha grinned when the scent of his wife wafted to his nose. As they got closer, he noticed his sons' tiny white ears twitch and he waited for the outburst.

He didn't have to wait long. "Ma! Wa! Ma! Wa!" Kazuki looked up at his father and pointed in the general direction his mother was in, "Da!" Determined as he was, Kazuki didn't wait for his father to move and practically threw himself to the ground and began to crawl away. Inuyasha followed amused at the boys' antiques.

When the cave came into view, for the father at least, he picked his son up, with an arm under his leg and across his stomach with his back to his chest. "Da? Ma!" Kazuki pointed to cave.

Kagome was greatly startled when she heard "Ma! Ma!" come from a distance. She twirled to find her husband and son walking toward her. She blushed at seeing Inuyasha wink but beamed when her son held his arms out for her.

"And what are you two doing here? Didn't you go to get water?" she said picking up her son.

"I got it right here," Inuyasha said holding up the container before setting it aside, "and Kazuki wanted to see you."

"Are you sure it wasn't _you_ who wanted to see me." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smirked lazily, "ok, maybe it was the two of us. Can I join you?"

"You're already here, so yeah."

"Good. Cause I was going to anyway."

Since her arms were full of baby she couldn't splash him with a mini wave, so instead stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha quickly had it inside his mouth, and cautious of their baby, pulled her closer. Kagome moaned quietly. And then Kazuki giggled.

"Ma! Da! La!" Kazuki laughed and splashed in the water. The parents drew back from each other with light blushes.

Most of the afternoon was spent playing in the pool until Kazuki fell asleep in his fathers' arms. After crouching to have Kagome ride his back, Inuyasha bounded off toward their hut, Kagome playing with his ears once in a while and his occasionally squirming son.

~0~

"Kazuki, can you please stop doing that?" Kazuki paid him no mind as he kept sucking on his father's finger. Inuyasha sighed. "Kazuki…" he said removing his finger from his mouth, only to have Kazuki begin to cry.

Inuyasha sighed again and let his son continue to chew on his finger. He looked out to the horizon. The sun was just arriving to wash sunlight over the island. His white doggy ears could just make out the beginnings of bird songs coming from the forest. There was a cool gentle breeze blowing in their direction, just barely lifting up his son's silver hair which reached to his upper neck. His wife was still asleep since he left with his son to the porch before he could get any louder than the few whimpers he had already made.

Apparently his son only wanted some attention, since the moment he got into his view, Kazuki smiled and reached out for him. Now he was munching on his finger, completely happy. At least he had no teeth, so he didn't need to explain to Kagome later on why he had teeth marks on him.

But wait. If he didn't have any teeth why did he feel something sharp touching his skin?

Inuyasha frowned. Gently moving his finger away from Kazuki, Inuyasha placed his hand under his chin and opened his mouth. His eyes focused in on two white pointed caps coming out of his son's upper part of his mouth. Inuyasha felt his mouth twitch into a smile. His son was getting his fangs. No wonder he wanted to bite him.

Not able to wait until later in his excitement, he stood and brought his son into his bedroom. He shook Kagome awake almost bouncing on his heels.

Kagome groaned. "What is it?" she mumbled.

"Kagome, look! Look at our son!" Inuyasha whispered happily.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed, her sleepiness being thrown out the window.

"Nothing! But, look! He has his fangs, honey! He has his fangs!" Inuyasha yelled bouncing his son on his leg, who looked at his parents confused.

"He does?!" Kagome kneeled in front of her son and did what her husband did. She opened her son mouth and squealed at seeing her son's fangs. "He does! Oh Kazuki, you're growing up!"

"Yeah. He makes me want to celebrate." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes and licking his lips.

Kagome blushed and stuck her tongue out. "Why do you always want to celebrate with me, when it's our son who should be celebrating?"

"Because he falls asleep before we do, so we can celebrate longer than he can."

"You just really want to get me into our bed." Inuyasha smirked. "You're lucky you started to bleed or I would have had you days ago." He leaned forward to place a deep kiss on her lips. Kagome giggled and pulled back. "Oh… Did you miss me?"

"Very much." He inclined forward for another kiss.

Kazuki, not liking the fact that he's being ignored, spoke up with a cry. Both parents looked down sheepishly. "Sorry we ignored you, baby." Inuyasha looked at her with a pout. "Later," Kagome mouthed.

~0~

Kagome walked through her oddly silent house. She looked outside to find her husband and son nowhere in sight. She had a puzzled look on her face as she climbed the ladder to go upstairs. Her husband hadn't said anything about going somewhere. Her puzzled look turned into surprise when she found her husband and son in a staring contest in the middle of the bedroom. Her son was standing looking directly into his father's eyes, who was squatting in front of him.

"Okay. Kazuki, you got your fangs and now it's time for you to walk." Inuyasha whispered. He stood, making sure to keep eye contact with Kazuki. He hadn't noticed Kagome's arrival, to busy paying attention to Kazuki.

"All you have to do is lift your foot and put it in front of you. Like this." He demonstrated by placing his right foot in front of him, facing away from Kagome, so she still went unnoticed.

Kazuki lifted his foot and brought back down. "No. You only did the first half. Put your foot in front of you." Inuyasha presented again.

Kazuki did as he said but instead of staying standing he squatted and fell on his butt. "Okay," Inuyasha muttered, helping his son stand up. "This time stay standing." He watched Kazuki try again. He didn't squat this time. Although he still fell as when he put his foot down he bent his knees and fell forward on his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry!" Inuyasha picked his son up and cradled him. "It's okay, Kazuki. You're not hurt. It's okay." Kazuki sniffled and Inuyasha wiped away his tears. Kazuki pushed at his father's chest and was put down on his feet.

"You want to try again?" Kazuki nodded as if he knew what his father was asking. "You are just like us, you know that?" Kazuki smiled revealing the fangs he recently got. "Okay. Let's try again," he looked at his son, "but I'm holding you this time.

"Your foot in front," Inuyasha nudged his son's foot. He tightened his hold on Kazuki's hands, "And now your other foot," he nudged the other foot, "and you walked, Kazuki!" He let go of his hands and Kazuki began to clap, bouncing on his feet with a smile on his face. "You want to do it again?" Kazuki looked at his father with a blank expression and then let out a sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Again they went through the same procedures, this time taking a few more steps before Inuyasha let his hands go. Kazuki automatically fell without having something to hold onto. He began to cry again.

"Oh please, don't cry. I'm sorry. It's okay. Don't cry." He rocked his son who clung to his chest.

A few moments later, Inuyasha was again behind his son and helping him walk. "Well are you going to go?" Inuyasha asked when his son stopped and didn't move. His son stayed quiet. "That's it? Nothing?" Kazuki replied by falling down on his knees. "We were so close in getting you to walk. Don't give up."

Inuyasha jumped at hearing Kagome clap behind him. "Nice pep talk. You did good… both of you."

"How long have you been there?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "I watched everything from the stare down to now, and I have to say, it was hard not to laugh."

"Oh, and you think you can do better?" Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "No," Kagome said kissing her husband, "but it was still funny." Inuyasha chuckled at pressed for a deeper kiss.

"Mam-a."

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away and looked at each other wide-eyed. "Mama… mam-a." They both looked to the side and gazed in disbelief at their son who was crawling over to them.

"Kazuki, did you just talk?" Kagome whispered. "Mam-a," Kazuki said again with an arm extended before going back to crawling to her. "Oh my, honey did you hear that?"

"Yes." Kazuki stopped in front of them and leaning on his father's leg stood and fell into his kneeling mother's arms.

"You just said you're first word!" Kagome said. Inuyasha knelt next to them.

"So you can talk the talk but can't walk the walk." Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted and lightly slapped his chest. "What you just said was so stupid."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I had nothing else to say."

"Okay, daddy. But… this counts for another celebration." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh goody." Inuyasha whispered.

~0~

Hours after the sun had already set and a small version of the hanyou father was asleep, we could find the two parents out in a tree where blankets placed on branches made a nest. They were breathing heavily and sweat covered their bodies. A fire's light washed over them and moans filled the air. Hands were roaming and mouths were touching. The two quickly made it to completion and heavy sighs came from them both.

"I love you, Kaggie." Inuyasha sighed out, placing kisses on her bare collarbone.

"I love you too, Yashie." Kagome whispered passing her hand through his silver hair. "I've missed being with you like this."

"Me too. Kazuki hasn't let us have any time for this."

"Do you," Kagome licked her lips, "Do you want to do this again?"

"You don't even have to ask."

A few feet away in their shared bedroom, a one year old boy squinted his eyes open at the sounds his parents were making but his tiredness didn't let him do anything but go back to sleep.

~0~

**So what do you think? I would have updated yesterday but my computer keeps shutting off without me even touching it. And again, no copyright intended.**

**Ma= mama/mother (you get the point) Da= daddy/father (etc.) Wa= water Ya= yes/yeah**

**Kazuki's age went from 8 months to 1 year and 4 months in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Pearls

**Oasis**

Chapter 17: Pearls

~0~

"Daddy!"

Inuyasha turned and saw his son bounding down the beach, kicking up the white sand behind him to reach over his head, with a worried expression and droopy ears. "Pup, what's wrong?!"

His son panted and held in a sob as he made his way to his father. He tripped and Inuyasha ran to catch him, which he successfully did. "Daddy. Mommy… mommy th-ick, daddy."

"Sick? But she was okay this morning, Kazuki." Inuyasha muttered but even so he began to walk toward the hut.

"Ye-sh! Bu-th b-en mommy sh-aw food, she ran and yucky stuff left mouth." Kazuki exclaimed calming down as he was sure his father could make mommy feel better.

"Yucky stuff?" Inuyasha asked, but then as a memory from what seemed so long ago came to mind he exclaimed, "You mean she vomited?"

"Yucky stuff, daddy!"

"Right… yucky stuff." Inuyasha chuckled lightly then jumped on to the porch. He heard deep breathing and then loud gulps coming from inside their kitchen area. He moved and found his wife on the floor drinking from a coconut shell looking slightly pale. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yes. The smell of food made me feel sick and… well I guess you know the rest." Kagome said motioning toward Kazuki.

"I b-ound daddy, mommy. He he-p you." Kazuki bounced and got down from his father's arms.

"I see, Kazuki, thank you. I feel okay now."

"Yay! Daddy may mommy betta!" Kazuki sprinted away hurriedly leaving his parents alone for the moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. Kagome's skin went back to its regular tanned color and Inuyasha ears twitched paying both attention to Kagome and their son. "Is it what I think it is?"

Inuyasha shrugged almost unnoticeably, "I don't know… Do you think you are?"

"I don't know… It could be something I ate. I guess we'll have to wait tomorrow."

And wait, they did. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were anxious for the rest of the day and they tried to keep their emotions from their son, knowing he didn't understand, at least for the moment, to keep him from worrying.

As the sun approached rapidly to cover the green lush island, Inuyasha was nervously almost bouncing on his heels from his place at the door, watching his cheerful son drag a stick through the sand to create swirls. At the first sign of an aroused Kagome, Inuyasha twisted his doggy ears back to listen. A few moments later, his heart practically jumped into his throat when he heard Kagome gag, heard her running footsteps, and then the dreadful sounds of her contents escaping from her stomach.

Inuyasha ran and held her hair away from her reddened face, brushing his hand up and down her back. He felt his face both want to smile and frown. Smile because they may be having another baby to take care of, and frown because of all the things Kagome will have to go through if they are. Kagome finally lifted her head and he wiped at the few tears dripping down her face. "Sweetie, why are you crying?"

With her voice cracking, Kagome responded, "We're having another child, Inuyasha. Kazuki is going to have someone to play with." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes… yes, he is. But why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy." Inuyasha nodded and smiled. They stayed hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity when a laugh form their child interrupted the tender moment. They leaned away from each other and simultaneously said, "Do we tell him?"

They both chuckled and Kagome continued, "I think so. He's getting a brother or sister. I think he'll be happy."

Inuyasha nodded. He walked until he saw his son, still playing with the stick in the sand, surrounded by many markings in the white grains, and called out to him. "Kazuki!" he looked up curiously. "Me and your mother have something to tell you!"

He smiled. "Ok daddy!" His father watched him make his way to the ladder and he chuckled seeing his son not even get off the ground a quarter of a kilometer before falling. He shook his head and went to help him.

Seconds later, Kagome was smiling happily albeit a little nervously at Kazuki. "Wab dell me, mommy?"

"Yes, um, okay, Kazuki, mommy and daddy got a surprise yesterday…"

"dur-pise!"

"Yes, a surprise. Remember how I was sick yesterday?" He nodded. "Okay, good. I wasn't sick yesterday… well, I mean, I was, but it's not a bad sick, it's a good sick, and you will, um…" She squirmed in her seat and Kazuki looked on in confusion.

"What," Inuyasha butted in, "your mom means is that you'll have a brother or sister in the future!" He ended in a positive note and both parents grew nervous when their son didn't do any more but continue to stare at them.

"Kazuki?"

"Wad's a bother 'n sith-ter?" Kazuki finally asked.

"Oh, well, a brother and sister is another child like you. He or she is going to come play with you…"

Kazuki jumped at and looked wildly around. "Weally?! Where are dey?"

"Not here yet. He or she has to grow. When they are strong and ready, he or she will come to meet us."

Kazuki sat down disappointed. "How bong?"

"We don't know but we do know they will be coming."

Kazuki nodded again but was still slightly down. Inuyasha quickly thought up an idea. "Kazuki do you want to come with me into the forest?"

"Kagome cried in alarm. "Inuyasha, weren't you going to bring meat?" She saw Inuyasha nod and exclaimed, "No! I don't want him to see that!"

"Why nod, mommy?"

"Yeah, why nod, mommy?" Inuyasha pouted at her mimicking the way his son asked the question.

"But, you're killing! There's blood and he could get hurt!"

"Then I'll put him up in a tree so he won't."

"What if he fell?"

"Do you really think with how fast I am that I'll let him fall?"

"Maybe there is an animal coming at you at the time!"

"Then I'll jump into the tree away from it if there is."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. Inuyasha smiled smugly knowing he won, but Kagome couldn't let him leave without a warning. "He better come back without a scratch on him or you'll be sleeping in a tree tonight!"

"Not worried 'cause I won't be!" Inuyasha shouted back.

~0~

"He food, mommy." After Kazuki handed over the fruit to his mom, he stared curiously to her stomach.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Kazuki cocked his head and Kagome almost chuckled at how much he looked like his father. "Why big, mommy? Why eab cocut?" he asked still staring.

"Come here." Kazuki jumped into his mother's lap and leaned on her arm, careful to not touch her belly, with his head on her chest. Kagome passed her hand through his hair.

"You're brother or sister are growing in there, Kazuki." Kagome exclaimed.

"Wha-d mean?"

"The baby is getting big inside my tommy, Kazuki."

"You abe dem, mommy?!" Kazuki cried horrified.

"No. They got there through a seed. You started that way too."

"You abe me?!" he shouted even more horrified.

A masculine laughter came from the doorway. Mother and son turned to see Inuyasha. His eyes were twinkling at them as he approached.

"You two are so cute."

"Cute? Me being this big is cute?"

"Of course. My wife is always cute. Even with her bed hair and the dark circles under her eyes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." A tug at her hair caught her attention. She looked down and saw her son looking at her with his nose scrunched.

"Abe me?" Inuyasha responded to him.

"Kazuki, mommy didn't eat you. That's just where you showed up."

"Why 'ommy?"

"I don't know. But I think you'd be very warm in there… and safe too, to grow big and strong."

"Weally?"

"Yes." Inuyasha grabbed his son and with a smile to Kagome, said, "Now let's let mommy sleep so she can play with us later."

Only a short time later, Inuyasha was watching his son while playing hunter. He battled with a cougar much like he had when he first got on the island but this time Kazuki, in place of Kagome, was watching from a safe place, and laughing while clapping, instead of running for his life.

"Hi-d um! Hi-d um!" Kazuki cried. Inuyasha for his enjoyment hit the cougar on the nose watching the animal jump back with a shake of his head. It leaped at him and roared. Inuyasha jumped away from the claws coming at him and used his own to cut the animal in the side.

The cougar yowled and turned back and tried to slap him away. The father jumped into a tree then jumped to land on the feline's back, his momentum throwing the cat into the ground. Inuyasha quickly clawed the animals head in a way so his son could keep some of his innocence.

"Do you like that, Kazuki?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Papa win! Papa win! Ye-sh w-ike." Kazuki yelled happily as his father bounded up the tree and grabbed him then set him down on the ground.

"Good. Now we need to go check up on mom, okay?"

"Bu-th I wan-th to pway!" he whined.

Inuyasha gave him a stern look but sighed when the scent and sight of Kazuki's tears become noticeable. "Fine. But you have to stay where I can smell you okay?"

"W-anks, papa!" Kazuki bounded out into another direction his father wasn't heading in. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the dead animal, ready to skin it and roast it for dinner after checking on his should-be slumbering wife.

Kazuki chased happily after a butterfly. Its colorful wings flapped and shined in the sunlight, flying at top speed to get away from the joyful little hanyou chasing after it. Kazuki giggled happily. He jumped and made to grab the butterfly but it bounded away before he could get close and flew out of sight.

"Bah-bye But-fwy!" He waved after it.

He began humming; the song his mother sung for him at night burned in his memory. He climbed over a rock and walked around the terrain. At some point he grabbed a big stick and began to jab it into the air, the trees, the rocks, and anything at all, imagining himself as a sword fighter like those characters in the stories his mother told him.

A bird chirped loudly behind just as he climbed over an up-turned root, which had Kazuki turn. The momentum of his action caused his foot to slip off the bark and with a cry fell backward and down a small hill, his stick flying into some dense bushes.

"Ow! Mommy not be 'appy." Kazuki muttered getting off the floor and looking at the scratches on his arms. He looked about and wrinkled his nose at a peculiar smell when a small muffled cry passed through his ears. He turned and focused his golden eyes on a bush not far from where he was standing; the smell becoming stronger the closer he walked to it.

When he stepped in front of the plant, another cry arose and pushing aside the leaves of the shrub, Kazuki gasped with horror.

What he saw was a small little animal, curled up to look like a furry brown ball. It twitched and uncurled its tail revealing it to be a monkey. It had three gashes on its leg. The monkey whimpered and shifted, and to add to his horror, the scent of the monkey's blood wafted up to Kazuki's nose.

"You hurt! It'sh kay mokey, Kazuki he-p."

He kneeled and tried to grab at the monkey but it screeched and shifted away. Another try earned Kazuki a swipe from the monkey's hand leaving a small scratch on his hand. "Ow! Bad monkey!"

Kazuki sucked at his wound and watched the monkey try to scurry away. It screeched again at the pain but when Kazuki tried to touch it, it still shuffled out of the way.

Kazuki's frown turned a grin, his golden eyes lighting up from the wonderful idea he just got to lure his little friend into his hands. He got up and turned away running to a bush he saw a little while ago. His father had shown him what plants he could, and will _only_, get berries from. He was very thankful, and he smiled while he picked multiple berries from the plant, before running back as fast as his little feet could carry him.

His monkey friend was exactly where he had left him. Crouching down next to the bundle of fur on the ground, Kazuki held his hand out in offering. The monkey looked up, smelling food near, and after a moment's hesitation, snatched the berry away, sniffed it, and ate it. Kazuki smiled.

He repeated the process with a few more berries this time and reached out, rubbing at the monkey's back. A few minutes later, Kazuki was smiling happily at the monkey in his arms. He stood up carefully, treating the monkey like he was made of glass, not that he knew what that was. He walked away from the scene, never wondering about where the monkey came from or how it got injured.

It was just as well that he never found the remains of the monkey's recently mangled parents a few feet away, killed from the very same cougar his father attacked not so long ago.

~0~

"Do-n wo-wy, momma fix you." Kazuki murmured when a whimper rose in the air from the creature in his arms.

He walked in a quick stride, coming quickly over to his home. He climbed the ladder and was half way up the steps when he heard a moan coming from the shoreline a little ways away from where he was. It was high pitched, which Kazuki quickly deduced must be his mother, since his father would never produce such a girly sound.

Hurrying back down the steps, Kazuki leapt to the white sand below and ran around the side of the house, quickly spotting his mother's figure with his father, though from some reason his father was on top of his mother.

When he was only a few feet away just as he was about to announce his arrival, he found out why.

He watched in shock as his father and mother fought with their mouths attached. His mother was on the ground, her hands gripping his father's shoulders, and occasionally moaning softly. His father was above her, one hand beside his mother's head and the other on her hip. One of his legs was between hers and the ocean's water was lapping gently up to their knees. He saw that his father was raised over her in a way that he couldn't crush her stomach.

At hearing a soft cry from an unknown creature, Inuyasha raised his head and his dazed eyes rapidly focused and widened at seeing his son with his mouth open watching them with a squirming monkey in his arms. He rose himself up, helping a dazed Kagome get into his lap, and gave a tentative smile, blushing.

"Hi, Kazuki. What do you need?" That's when the scent of blood came into his nose. "What's wrong?!"

"Kazuki, who's this? Does it need help?" The now more aware Kagome said.

Kazuki slowly started to nod, his eyes filling with tears. "He hu-t. Need he-p, ma. Pwease."

Kagome immediately went into work. Scooping up the monkey from her son, vaguely noticing Inuyasha picking up their son after her, she speed walked to her home. The monkey squirmed and screeched. Quickly putting down her burden on a blanket on the kitchen table and taking her herbs out, she began working on cleaning the wound of the animal, Inuyasha helping hold it down as it squealed and twisted in pain.

After a while, both Inuyasha and Kagome sighed out, the latter wiping a few drops of precipitation from her forehead. "Well, that's all I can do, sweetie."

"Ma, he be fine?"

"Yes. But you won't be if we don't clean you up before tonight."

"No whithe ball in sh-ky!"

"It's called the moon, sweetie."

"Sha moon!"

~0~

"Mommy fell sh-eep, daddy."

Dark eyes looked down at the silhouette of his son, his temporary eyesight hindering his ability to see clearly in the dark. A fangless set of teeth were shown when the man spoke, "With your brother or sister in her belly, she's been tired more than usual." He saw his wife shift and moved to cover her more securely under the blanket. "Don't wake her, okay?"

"Bu-th mama a-ways wake wish ush."

"Exactly. She's always awake but remember how she's always sleepy the next day?"

"Ye-sh."

"You don't want her sleepy do you?"

Kazuki looked up at his father, snuggling deeper into his arms and lap. "No."

"You don't want her sleeping when she could be playing with us, do you?"

"No!"

"You don't want her to be sick, do you?"

"No!"

"Should we wake her?" Inuyasha said, suppressing a grin from what he knew the pup's answer will be.

"No! Mama sweep. Shh!" Kazuki said, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned back on the wall, wrapping his arms tighter on his temporary human son. After a few moments of staring into space, he was just about to doze off when the voice of his son cut sharply across his mind.

"Mami-chan!"

"huh…? What Kazuki?"

"Me fren call Mami-chan!" Kazuki said excitedly.

"Your fren? Oh! Your friend! Who? The monkey?"

"Mami-chan, Papa!"

"Mami-chan, then. But why Mami?"

"Cause pea-ls pwetty an small wike Mami-chan."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. He patted his son on his head and tucked a blanket around his body. "Well you'll have to tell your mom in the morning but right now you need to sleep." Right after his statement, Kazuki let out a long yawn. "Ok. Nite papa."

"Good night, Kazuki."

~0~

**Mami(-chan)=Pearls**

**After a long, explainable absence I've finally delivered another chapter of Oasis. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write for you soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: Miracle

**Oasis**

Chapter 18: Miracle

~0~

"I-d 'one 'et momma?"

"Not yet. Just a little bit more…" Kagome said with her tongue out of her mouth. She smashed the red berries a few more times, carefully trying not to elbow her son accidentally as he climbed and hovered over her watching as the fruit slowly became a crimson liquid.

"A few fresh picked leaves and berry red liquid… and we can now color anything we want!" Kagome said excitedly, clapping along with the beaming Kazuki. Her son kneeled and proceeded to smash his hand into the 'paint'. Kagome winced at seeing the stained floor but let it go upon seeing the delighted face of her son.

"It 'ery wed. Loo'. Loo'. My han' 'ery wed." He held up his hand and giggled. Kagome giggled behind her hand and stretched to get a large leaf. She placed it in front of Kazuki and carefully dipped a finger into the bowl. She drew a circle and then placed two triangles at the top. As she drew a line at the opposite end of the circle she noticed that she had Kazuki's attention. She then proceeded to draw four shorter sticks coming from the longer line then drew a smiley face into the circle.

"Look, Kazuki. That's you!"

"Me?" he exclaimed loudly. He then proceeded to do the same, though his picture of himself came out looking a little distorted when comparing it to his mother's. "Me!"

"Yes."

"Pweety!" Kagome smiled watching her son drawing, something she remembered from her childhood, an activity that both Inuyasha and her partook in. Her smile widened when her son turned and showed her his painting. "Mommy pwetty!"

"This is me? Oh sweetie, it's beautiful."

"Really, momma?"

She giggled and nodded. But then not even a second later her lips twisted to form a shocked gasped as their new family member made itself known. "Mami-chan sh-top!" Kazuki yelled while his mischievous pet monkey bounced all over his paint and leafs, splashing the red liquid all over the floor and the mother and son duo.

"Wait! Stop Mami-chan! You're getting us all dirty." Kagome yelled, wiping off some berry juice from her face, leaving a smudge on her cheek. With her over-sized mid-section all the mother could do was stretch her hand and hope that she catches her sons pet, leaving most of the work to Kazuki.

"What is going on in here?!"

The sudden sound of the oldest inhabitant of the island made all the occupants of the room pause. Inuyasha gazed bewildered and scornfully at the three. "Kagome?"

"Oh… um… I was showing Kazuki how to draw and… um… well Mami-chan came and jumped all through our stuff."

"Is that so…" Inuyasha frowned. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm not… and the baby isn't either before you ask."

"Good…"

~0~

The rolling blue waters shimmied under the glare of the bright sun; long, curling bodies of waters lifting to crash into the shore creating a peaceful song that carried over the quiet island. No clouds would be threatening to block the sunshine. The wind danced and sung through the green heads of the trees. And to the three inhabitants of the island, it seemed to be the hottest day in as far as their memory goes.

One such inhabitant was currently sitting under the shade their bungalow provided, silently cursing the blazing sun and thanking the relieving cool breeze that swept past. Having a larger body than normal, thanks to her rounded mid-section, the woman was not allowed to do much in the way of refreshing exercises, due to a large part of her overprotective mate and husband, though she silently knew he was right.

Wiping away some precipitation from her tanned forehead, the soon-to-be mother of two sighed, waving a large leaf like a fan close to her face. The black mane atop her head flowed with the gentle caress of the wind. Her lower area seemed to hurt as evidenced from how the woman groaned and massaged her lower back and pelvis area. Her large doe brown eyes were focused on the coast line where one can see another of the inhabitants playing in the sand.

The smallest of the three was sticking a dead piece of bark into the ground, picking up grains and flinging them toward the open sea, laughing as only a small child can. His tiny feet were spread out in front of him, the tiny toes at the end wiggling into the water-covered beach. His silver hair and bright teeth shined with the radiance of the sun, which rivaled with his golden eyes as they gleamed with enchantment. A high-pitched cry of laughter filled the air when the grownup version of the young boy ran by, splashing some warm water on him.

The third inhabitant of the island was currently running further into the waters, where upon he threw himself onto a wooden board once the waters hit his knees. Life underwater was clearly seen as the man passed by. Colorful fish scattered as his shadow passed over them; orange and white stripped clownfish hid in their anemones; schools of fish of various colors swam into the vibrant coral reefs; sea turtles changed their directions; a shark and manta rays just ignored the intruder.

The taller silver-haired male passed his muscular arms through the waters with heavy strokes. His feet kicked at the other end of the board. His golden eyes were fixated on an incoming wave in the distance, which was growing each second. Droplets were splashing onto his tanned face; his white-furred ears pulled back to avoid the water from entering. Once the wave was close enough to his liking, the older hanyou quickly maneuvered to stand on the board and as soon as the surf was upon him twisted to face the island, taking in all of its majesties as he rode over the sea.

A doggy ear twitched at hearing merry laughter coming from the shore. Lips turned up in a smirk revealing a fang. An arm stretched out and a leg bent for the man to bend at the waist, a hand was inserted into the sea so the water sprayed out behind him. The father reveled in the increase in volume of the laughter. Suddenly, a person cut in to his thoughts and his smirk widened as he thought of ways to get his wife to react to his actions.

He put pressure on his foot and the front of his board turned so he could ride to the top of the wave. Once he did, he bent and jumped taking the board with him and flipped into the air, landing perfectly at the bottom of the wave just as it became too small for him for him to ride any more.

The reaction he got from his wife was different from what he expected.

"Inuyasha!" He looked to the shore and saw that he had gathered the attention from more than one spectator.

"Kazuki, come back! Inuyasha!" Kagome watched helplessly from her place on the beach at her son, who was running deeper into the marine paying no mind to the fact that he couldn't swim. Tears came to her eyes as she saw her son going deeper into the water. And with her mind so focused on the dilemma in front of her, she missed the throbbing that came from her pelvis, and dismissed the bowel movement she felt as gas.

Inuyasha frantically turned his board back in the direction of the beach. He jumped as he felt he wasn't getting there fast enough. He dove into the water and grabbed his son just as he went under. He placed Kazuki on his chest, rubbing his back as he coughed over his shoulder. He shushed him as he heard Kazuki start to sob.

"It's okay, Kazuki. Nothing happened. Shush now." Inuyasha soothed his son, bouncing him a little in his place. He knelt down in the water and wiped away at the tears and saliva running down his son's face before wiping his soaked shoulder. "You see why you can't go in the water without papa and mama? You won't do it again, now, would you?"

Kazuki shook his head frantically. "Good. You scared us you know?"

"Sh-showy papa. I don' do a-wen." Kazuki sniffled.

"Good, Kazuki." Inuyasha stood with his son walking toward the shore. "Stay in the sand next time. If you want to go in the water, ask your mom or me."

"Ok-y, daddy." Kazuki nodded and Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha! Come here, please!" Inuyasha looked to his wife surprised and tense. He grew anxious when he saw her holding her stomach and kneeling over.

He ran, Kazuki in his arms clutching at his hair and crying "mama!" quickly getting next to his wife. "What's wrong? Is the pup the okay? Are you okay? What do I do?!"

He looked down and saw a pile of water under Kagome. "Wait. Is the pup coming? It can't yet. I'm not ready… I mean you're-we're not ready…"

"Inuyasha, shut up! And go get the stuff!" He quickly did what she asked.

"Papa! W-at w-ong wi-sh mommy?" Kazuki asked. Inuyasha looked down at him and stopped when he got to the living room.

"Kazuki, listen to me. Your brother or sister is coming today…" he trailed off when Kazuki smiled and cheered, "w-eally daddy. D'ey comin' meet u-sh?"

"Yes. But mommy and daddy have to do a lot of work to bring he or she here. So you need to help me, okay?"

Kazuki nodded. "First get all the blankets you find and bring them here, okay? I'm going to go get water."

He tensed to leap but Kazuki stopped him. "Daddy!" Inuyasha looked down at him. "What is it, pup?" He looked at him weirdly when Kazuki felt his forehead. "You w-ook sh-ick, daddy."

"I do? Well, it's nothing, pup. Right now, you're mom's more important."

"Okay, daddy." Kazuki said as his father ran off. The little boy looked around the room looking for the blankets. He saw them stuffed into a basket on top of their eating table. He walked there and stared up at the edge that stood right above his head.

A stump was next to him which his parents used to sit on. He ran over to one of the rocks he used to play with and positioned it next to the stump. He placed his foot on the rock and lifted himself from the floor, while placing his knee on the stump, and crawled up with a little difficulty.

He kneeled then stood. He reached over the table and pushed with his fingertips on the basket that was just out of his reach. The basket fell on the floor and the blankets spilled out onto the floor. Kazuki repeated his actions only in reverse to reach the floor and picked the basket and set it aside. He thought about any other blankets they might have and remembered the ones in his room.

He looked to the floor and thinking for a moment decided that those were enough and went to play with his paint that was over at the corner.

~0~

Inuyasha was running frantically through the trees. His mind racing as fast as his feet were trying to remember all that he had done the night Kazuki came into the world. He remembered about the blankets, about the water, about Kagome's pain, about how nervous he had been when he kneeled in front of Kagome ready to catch the pup that was coming out, even if he didn't know it was a pup at the time.

Right now he felt just as he had the night, never mind the fact that at least he now knew what was happening before hand. His nervousness over the situation had his body trembling a little, his excitement sending his heart beating with powerful thrusts against his chest. If he hadn't been running, the wind whipping at his face powerfully, little beads of sweat may have been collecting at his brow by now.

He reached the pool of fresh water and quickly gathered up a fair amount of it before he took off running. His ears twitched when he heard the faint sound of his wife pain filled scream. He focused and forced his legs to go faster, sending a little bit of his collected water to flow out of the container.

~0~

Kagome breathed heavily as pain laced through her lower region. Beads of precipitation had already started to form on her brow and she leaned heavily on one of the huts' post. She felt the bowel movement of her child and smiled a little. She was soon going to get another bundle of joy.

She let out a little scream when another contraction hit her. She began to feel nauseated and felt a lot of pressure on her back. She turned and leaned with her forehead on the pole and arms clutching the wood to be in a semi-doggy position. She screamed through clenched teeth as a stronger contraction hit her.

She turned when she felt two small hands on her back. She saw her sons' worried face and barely heard him when he said, "mommy, are you okay?"

She didn't answer as another contraction hit her, but someone spoke at that moment and said, "Kazuki, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the house?"

"No…" Kazuki said cheekily and Inuyasha would have responded in a scolding manner if Kagome hadn't grunting then.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Do you need to push to push yet?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm going to go get the blankets. You think you can hold on for me?" She nodded. "Good, I'll be right back. Kazuki, stay here and distract your mother. You think you can do that?"

"W-at di-t'act?"

"Just do things to get your mom to look at you."

"Okay."

Inuyasha was quickly back with the blankets. He walked over and planted one on the ground and a folded one on top of the former. He used a small blanket to rinse in the container of water. While he did that he observed what his son was doing for a moment.

Kazuki was doing as his father told him though it didn't look like his distractions were working. His mother was barely paying attention to the much exaggerated retelling of one of his bedtime's stories being performed by Kazuki. She did try though. But the pain coming from her stomach was taking all her focus.

She felt hands grab at her underarms and she gratefully leaned back on the muscular chest behind her. She weakly pushed on the ground to help her husband move her to the blanket on the ground. A wet, cold fabric was placed on her forehead and a leg appeared beside each of her own. She sighed for a moment feeling her husband's wonderful hands work magic on her lower back. She closed her eyes and imagined her baby-their _pup_- moving down her body, ready to come into the world.

"Harder…" she muttered.

"Okay, Kaggie… tell me when you need to push, okay."

Kagome merely nodded. A contraction hit her and she closed her mouth in a futile attempt to keep the scream from coming out. At least her son, having seen his mother in his fathers' care, went to find something more interesting to do. She grunted and groaned some more.

Inuyasha gave an imperceptible wince with every pain filled sound that came out of his wife's mouth. He kept rubbing at her skin, alternating between massaging her lower back, shoulders, and rubbing up and down her back. He still felt lightheaded, his shock slowly leaving his system as determination took its place, and nervousness coursed through his vein like a raging fire as memories of the last time such an event took place flooded his head.

Sometime later, Kagome's grunts, groans, and screams became less and far between compared to earlier. The tenseness in her body faded with time until she was almost boneless lying against her husbands' chest, her mouth open with her uncontrolled breathing. "Remember, only push when you feel you need to, okay, kaggie?" she heard her husband say.

"I know, don't worry… It's good you know what to do this time."

"Yeah."

She relaxed for a few moments more before a sudden unbearable need to push hit her and she reached back and gripped Inuyasha's hand with a strength that made him wince, while crying out his name. "Inuyasha! I feel the need to push now!"

"Okay… okay. We can do this…"

Like last time, Inuyasha's ear was placed on her stomach, listening for the position of the pup's heartbeat. Finding it lower than he expected, he quickly kneeled in front of Kagome's now open legs and rubbed his thumbs lightly over her knees.

"Do what you did last time, okay? Remember, do it slowly. We don't want anything to hurt the pup." Inuyasha said rewetting the cloth on her forehead and placing the previously folded blanket over his lap.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome were reliving a familiar scene. Kagome's face was red and pulled taut as she pushed and panted. Tears came to her eyes but they didn't fall. Her arms started to shake from how tense she kept them. She felt her baby moving down her body and heard Inuyasha's words of encouragement.

Her eyes were closed but they opened when she felt Inuyasha grab her hand and saw his wide fanged smile. She was confused until she felt the soft warm skin of her baby's hair, a big tuft of it. Her smile grew as big as her husbands. "That's our baby, Yashie…" Kagome said softly.

"That's our baby, Kaggie…" Inuyasha said back in the same manner.

"Baby?!" came a voice from the direction of the house, just in time to be heard as Kagome let out a scream through her clenched teeth.

"Kazuki, stay out of the way! Yes, the pup is coming right now. But if you cause any trouble, they might not come to see you!" Inuyasha stated.

Kazuki nodded hurriedly and watched bewildered and with wonder at his parents. He wasn't going to try to stop his new playing partner from coming.

Inuyasha watched as the forehead, nose, mouth, and chin quickly came into view. The head turned to the side and Kagome stopped to catch her breath. "Remember, slowly… push slowly…"

Kagome nodded. She scrunched up her eyes and grunted and groaned as she pushed, trying desperately to stop from pushing too hard and for the moment succeeding. One shoulder came out and the other followed soon followed. "One more push, Kagome!" And indeed, one push later, she felt the second weight that she has carried come out of her body.

The baby made a sound that sounded almost like a snort and then began wailing. "Baby!" cried Kazuki excitedly. Inuyasha, happily, wiped at the pup's body, cleaning off the blood and grabbed at the vines that was tying his hair back, cut it in half and tied the cord attached to his child. He cut in-between the two knots and smiled up at Kagome, "Our new pup Kagome… Another pup… It's like a miracle."

"Our new pup, Yashie. Come here, Kazuki."

He came and sat next to Kagome while Inuyasha leaned forward and placed the newcomer on her stomach. He went to Kazuki's side and sat Kazuki on his lap. The younger hanyou looked over his mother's shoulder at the dark-haired little person in her arms. "Small…"

Kagome quickly shushed the pup, tightening the blanket around its small body. "Kazuki, are you happy? Meet your… Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Oh…" Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "I… um… I didn't look, sorry…"

Kagome looked at him strangely before lifting the edge of the blanket and peered down. She looked up and exclaimed with excitement, "It's a girl!"

"Wha-sh dat, momma?"

"You have a sister, baby."

"A shis-ta!"

"Are you happy, Kazuki?"

"Ye-sh, papa. I have shis-ta!" Kazuki peered down at her and his eyes and ears drooped, "but she too small, daddy."

"She'll grow, pup." Inuyasha pocked at his son's stomach, causing him to giggle. "I remember you being that small and now you've grown into a big boy."

"A big boy!"

"Whoa, sweetie, not so fast…" both males turned. They saw Kagome looking down at her daughter who was sucking at her nipple. "What do we call her?" Kagome said. Then she repositioned the pup to suck on her other breast.

"What do you want to call her?"

"Me?" Kagome muttered. She looked around at the beach seeing the sand just shine under the glare of the sun. They all met their new family member here, at the beach, in the sand, and the perfect name came to mind. "Isako."

"What?"

"I want to name her Isako…"

"Isako… It's pretty." Inuyasha looked down at his daughter and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He met Kagome's eyes and they both smiled.

"Welcome to our family, Isako…"

~0~

**Isako = "this sand child"**

… **I have nothing to say… oh well, hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bonding

**Oasis**

Chapter 19: Bonding

**Due to a most helpful reviewer, here are the ages of our lovely family last chapter:**

**Inuyasha: 16 years old; Kagome: 16 years old; Kazuki: 2 years old; Isako: 0 years old**

~0~

A bird squawked ahead. A cloud passed over the sun, giving the island a much needed blanket of shade for a moment. Mami-chan gave off a call from within the forest. A wind passed, ruffling the hairs of the family on the beach.

The newly mother of two breathed deeply and looked toward her husband. "We're not done."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked and then remembered what came after Kazuki came out. "Oh yeah, I got it." He knelt in front of her and a measly push from Kagome had the blob come out of her. Inuyasha picked it up and threw it into the jungle.

Kagome yawned, her eyes half-lidded. Inuyasha witnessed this and stood. Kagome looked at him quizzically. "You're yawning. You need to go to sleep while Kazuki and I go hunting."

"Hun-ing?!"

"What?! Inuyasha, you can't take Kazuki hunting. He's too young!"

"Relax, Kaggie. I won't let him get hurt." He picked Kagome up after his statement. She squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around her sleeping daughter, and glared up at her husband. He ignored her.

"You better not let him get hurt or _you_ are not going to be kissing me or touching me for a while."

Inuyasha looked at her in mocked hurt. "How could you say that? Of course, I won't let my son get hurt." He reached the outside of the house, where Kazuki immediately bonded up the stairs. "But_ I_ better not catch _you_ up and around or you are going to have a very mad husband after you."

He jumped to their bedroom causing Isako to awake. She began crying and the tired mother began to shush and rock her. Isako despite her rude awakening quickly quieted down, her tiredness winning over her fear. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha laid her down on their bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and not long after the female half-demon succumbed to sleep did her mother follow her.

Inuyasha kissed both of his girls' foreheads. Kazuki, sensing a very long lecture from a very mad father if he were to wake them up, stayed quiet. He watched his father stand, but before he could move toward him, the older hanyou held a finger up to his lips and signaled for him to watch over the sleeping pair for a moment. Kazuki nodded and followed through.

His father came back holding the water they left downstairs. Inuyasha knelt beside his wife and left the water next to him. He leaned forward and untied the knot of the now dirty cloth covering his wife's lower section. Using a cloth he folded over his shoulder, he washed away all the water and the blood still covering Kagome's womanhood and thighs. He placed the dirty laundry into the water and set it aside.

He looked up and caught his son's gaze. He signaled him to go outside and Kazuki happily obliged. He followed after his jubilant son more sedately. His dog ears twitched hearing his son's giggles down at the beach and the two different breathing rates coming from the bedroom. His lips turned up into a smile.

~0~

"We go hun-ing. We go hun-ing. D-is be sho mu-sh fun!" Kazuki sang. He jiggled and danced down the dirt path while clapping his hands. He had a big wide smile matching his father's grin.

The identical males were currently walking down to the older hanyou's favorite hunting spot. It was sometime past mid-day, and the poor little families stomachs were devoid of food. Inuyasha watched amused at his son's antics. Although he seemed to be paying complete attention to the boy, half his mind was with his wife and daughter over at the house.

They're family was growing. This island becoming more and more of a permanent home as time passed. No longer were they truly that anxious to find a way back home, especially as thoughts and memories of civilization coming to them were few and far in-between….

The distant snap of a twig caught the older hanyou's ears. He stretched his hand and stopped the younger one in his path and raised a finger to signal silence. The rustle of leaves left Inuyasha with no doubt that they weren't the only ones in the forest. He crouched down and crawled with Kazuki close behind to see through the bushes.

A most displeasing stench filled the air and Inuyasha looked back to see Kazuki wrinkle his nose. He raised an eyebrow at him but Kazuki wasn't giving in, shaking his head and continuing forward. Inuyasha felt proud but now wasn't the time to praise him. Getting behind an array of plants, he pulled back the shrubs, and both pairs of golden eyes looked on to see what their meal of the day would be.

Kazuki was surprised to see that their meal was actually currently eating its own meal, which explained the stench that they smelled. A now thoroughly cut and beaten boar was laying on the ground, its mouth and eyes open as death had left him, its inside being chewed out by the predators choppers.

Inuyasha blanched, seeing the display before him, not only was his son present to witness such a crude act but the predator was a feline. Man, how he hated those things; that trickery, conniving, species that seem to always show up in his immediate area. Oh well, at least Kazuki and he could wear matching fangs as decoration.

The father looked back at his son, surprised to see an expression of wonder and fascination on his face. He was about to reach out to him when he smelled movement coming from his opponent, who also apparently smelled them as it sniffed the air before glaring over in their general direction, letting out a hiss.

His son looked at him, and they both gave a short nod as they silently communicated. Inuyasha held out his hand palm up and let out a resounding growl as he got up into a crouch. The cougar responded accordingly with another growl as it stood and hunched back, staring at the canine that jumped out of its hiding spot. They both sized each other up before they both jumped toward each other without warning.

Kazuki looked on bewildered and fascinated to finally see his father in action. It was a strange sight, though, seeing the man he looked up to that was so gentle and kind around his mother and he, being this fast, ferocious, predator; his normally smiling mouth pulled back into a sneer and his eyes farrowed and mean looking.

He watched as both fighters jumped and swung over the other, neither one backing down in the slightest. Claws were spread and swinging, fangs coming close to the others flesh, and legs flying to the others body. Aims were hitting their target every once in a while but blood was spilling more from the recently fed combatant. Growls, snarls, and hisses were echoed around the forest, and the stench of the rotting boar still dominated the air. The sound of his name brought Kazuki out of his frozen state.

"Kazuki, there's a knife next to you. If you want to kill this thing, be ready when I call you!"

Kazuki nodded at hearing his father's words, even though the older hanyou wasn't really paying him much attention. Next to him was indeed the knife his father mentioned though he had no idea when exactly his father had put it there. He picked it and stood before setting back into the best imitation he could make of his father's springing stance. He saw his father jump onto the felines' back, trapping it under his weight and holding his head down to the ground. "Now!"

Kazuki sprang forward with the knife in his hand and got as close to the cougar as he would dare. He looked at his father and saw him nod, before bringing the knife close to the squirming and hissing feline's neck and slashing quickly across the flesh just as his father had told him to do during their walk here. The animal quickly went silent and blood began to gush out of the animals wound but Kazuki's eyes were quickly covered by a hand before he was able to see any of this.

"Papa! I wanna s-hee!" cried Kazuki as he tried unsuccessfully to dislodge his father's hand from his face.

"In a little bit, you'll get to see."

Inuyasha moved with both son and food to a new place with no blood or rotting carcass to speak of before removing his hand from Kazuki's eyes; the reason for having done that laying with the need of preserving the young ones' innocence. His son blinked to get used to the sudden light before looking upon the now dead cougar on the ground. "Can we eat it yet?"

"No. We have to cook it first but didn't you want to have a tooth like mine?"

Kazuki gasped. "Can I ha-b one now, daddy?"

"Well you have to get it by pulling out the biggest one from its mouth." Inuyasha explained. Kazuki nodded but made no move to come closer. Inuyasha waited a moment, then asked, "Aren't you gonna get it?"

Again, Kazuki nodded but at mid nod started to shake his head. Inuyasha sighed and knelt. "Here, how about we do it together? Come on." Inuyasha waited for his son to get near. Once close enough Inuyasha grabbed Kazuki's hand and brought it to rest on the upper fang of the cougar but never let it go. "Ok, pull on three. One… two… three." They pulled and the fang came out.

"Papa, a doo-th wike awrs!"

"Yes and soon it will be hanging around your neck like mine will be." He stood and nodded to another direction. "Come on, your mother needs to eat before it gets dark."

~0~

Down by the shores in the man-made house, a different story was going on.

Kagome was in a deep sleep when the loud cry from beside her woke her up in fright. She turned and sat up, looking at her newborn pup crying on the blankets. She sighed and imagined all the sleepless nights that she and her husband would get to experience again. Heeding to her husband's order, she leaned back on the wall behind her and picked Isako up carefully. The little female pup quickly latched onto her mother's breast.

The mother looked at her pup with loving eyes and took in the differences between her son and daughter. While Kazuki's hair is silver with white puppy ears just like his father, Isako had raven hair with black-furred puppy ears just like her mother. In the brief moments that Kagome was allowed to see her daughter's eyes, she noticed that Isako eyes were the dark brown shade that were present in her own eyes. Her skin color was also just like Kagome's once creamy white skin. Even though the child was going to have fangs and claws in the future, she was definitely a miniature version of the older woman.

Kagome sighed happily. She gave a small smile to her daughter as she switched her to her other globe. She looked around and spotted a blanket that Inuyasha had brought downstairs sitting next to the dirty water. She reached for it and tried not to jostle Isako too much. When she felt Isako start to play with her pink pebble instead of feeding from it, she pulled her forward and placed the cloth in front of her and started to rub her back and pat her ever so slightly. She only had to wait a few seconds before Isako let out a wet burp. Kagome sighed at the beginnings of a once again overloaded laundry.

~0~

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked over at his wife. They were both sitting a little away from the edge of a cliff that had a nice unhindered view of the vast blue ocean. Their pups were sitting with them on their lap; Kagome having Kazuki and Inuyasha holding onto Isako. The wind was dancing with the blades of green grass under them and weaving through the strands of their hair. Clouds floating in the sky assuaged the sun's harmful glare, some rays of light still coming through spaces in the clouds. One of these rays hit Kagome just right, making her seem to glow in Inuyasha's eyes. The picture of his wife at that moment had Inuyasha entranced and only the sound of her voice calling his name in confusion brought him out of his daze.

"Oh, um, yeah, they're beautiful…" Inuyasha said, and then having a mischievous idea said, "…but not as much as you are."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha chuckled. His wife shoved him but didn't do much else. They both looked back over the edge to the ocean, where two majestic shiny dolphins were playing with each other; their arched bodies coming out of the clear water with the sun reflecting off their skin. Their mating calls seemed to echo across the surface of the water, dancing and surfing on the wind's blow. The beads of water rolling off their bellies like a caress creating a picture perfect scene.

"They're sho pretty, mama." Kazuki said.

"I'm happy you like them." Kagome responded then smiled when Isako laughed seeing the dolphins flip in the air in unison. She watched her daughter's toothless smile grow as her hands flew up and down, completely de-flowering a plant she had in her hands. She wiggled in her father's lap, reaching out as if to grab at the dolphins, almost falling out of her seat before being held back by Inuyasha's gentle hands.

"If she knew how to walk, I bet we'd be running all over the place." Inuyasha commented. Kagome hummed in agreement.

"Yeah but I bet you'd be doing most of the running since you'll tell me I need to rest."

"Oh is that right? And how do you know this?"

"Because after knowing you for years, I know you like the back of my hand." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can say the same thing then." Inuyasha smiled back.

"Daddy…" Inuyasha looked to Kagome's lap, "I'm hungry, daddy…" And as if to put more emphasis on his statement, his belly grumbled, not easily heard by the mother holding him but ringing loud and clear to the father's ears.

"Okay, pup. Let's go get food." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "…And a bath too. You smell."

Now Kazuki wrinkled his nose. "But I don't want-h a bath."

"Swimming in the ocean is the same as taking a bath in the cave, you know."

"Bu-sh it's not as fun, papa." Kazuki none-the-less stood and with ears slightly droopy walked off with his father, after Inuyasha had deposited his sister onto his mother.

Kagome waved them off with a small smile. She looked back down to her daughter and saw her chewing on her small fist. Isako looked up to her with identical doe eyes, her black ears flapping as the wind tickled her fur, a small sigh escaping her mouth. "It's just you and me now, huh, Isako."

Isako responded by grabbing her toes and rocking back and forth on her bum.

Kagome sighed and continued the task she had started on from the moment they sat down. Picking up another flower from the bouquet next to her, she weaved it into the small ring in her hand. It was big enough to lie on her daughter's head comfortably, which was what she had intended. The flower crown was made with freshly cut vine and maybe different colored flowers- white, yellow, purple…

Inserting a few more flowers, she tied off the last stem and smiled at a job well done. Looking down to her unsuspecting daughter, Kagome placed the crown on Isako's head, making sure her ears weren't in the way and brushed her hand through her daughter's raven hair.

Isako looked surprised and tried to take the thing off her head to look at it better, but Kagome intercepted her hand. Standing she took her daughter to the beach, fighting off her attempts of removing the offending object, where she stood ankle deep in the water and signaled Isako to gaze down at her reflection.

Isako did so and smiled and laughed at the mysterious new play thing on her head. She clapped her hands and pointed down and looked at her mother who had a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, I see Isako. Don't you look pretty?"

Isako patted at Kagome's head and cooed. "You want me to have one too?" Kagome smiled and walked off.

~0~

"Mama…"

Kagome looked up from her sewing to see her daughter standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes. Kagome's eyes gleamed with understanding and putting her project to the side, nodding for Isako tp get into her lap. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked anyway.

"Daddy don' d-ake me hu-ing…"

"Now… honey… daddy doesn't take you hunting cause he's afraid you'll get hurt."

"Bu-sh take bro-da hun-ing!"

"Well, Your brother is older so he's able to help your father."

"Bu-sh bro-da till sh-mall."

"Yes he is small but he is strong, just like your daddy is."

"Bu-sh I wan he-p too!" Isako yelled with conviction. Her mother chuckled at her words.

"But Isako, you are helping…"

"Hows mama?"

"Well…" Kagome started gathering her daughter into her lap, "you are here with mama, aren't you? And don't you help with the cooking and laundry?"

"Ye-sh."

"That's how you're helping sweetie. With your papa and brother doing work in the forest, how do you think they will do the work in the house? Who will cook the food that makes them stronger? In what time will the boys clean their dirty clothes? They don't have the time, so we help them."

"Bu-sh I wan-s he-p d-em too!"

Kagome sighed as she began to rock back and forth with her daughter. "Maybe when you get bigger, you can ask your daddy to take you hunting."

Isako bounced in irritation. "Bu-sh why nots now mama?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked for a distraction, and found one in the form of Mami-chan swinging from the porch with a banana in hand. "Do you remember Kazuki's pet monkey?"

"Uh-huh." Isako nodded.

"Good. How about we go and find you your own friend to take care of?" Kagome said excitedly to the now happy and smiling pup.

"W-eally, mama? Can we?!" Isako cried, clapping.

"Yes, of course we can. Right after I finish putting my things away." Kagome stood.

"Yay!"

Not long after, we can find the two almost identical females scouring through the bountiful forest in search for a new furry friend. Isako marched on in front of her mother, much like Kazuki does with his father. Kagome helped Isako over a fallen thick trunk of a tree sitting in their way. Isako ran off while Kagome went over the tree herself.

"You have to be careful, Isako. Don't go anywhere without me."

Her call went unheard as Isako was too distracted by the wonderful thing we call nature. Kagome sighed and sped up a little. She grabbed her daughter's hand and let herself be tugged around the terrain, only leading when Isako headed into dangerous territory.

"Mama! Wh-a an-mals?" Isako yelled.

"Sweetie, you need to be quiet so the animals will come out…"

"Why?" Isako brought her voice down to a whisper.

"They get scared of you if you yell."

A few paces later, Kagome stopped abruptly. She quickly kneeled down and signaled for Isako to be quiet, then moving to a bare spot in the shrubbery they were hiding behind, showed her daughter the beautiful blue baby parrot. Kagome looked around and spotted a berry plant next to her. She picked a few off the floor and carefully threw toward the tree the bird was perched in, so as not to frighten the animal.

The bird looked down, ruffled its feathers, and flew to the ground, close to the berry. It cocked his head and walked to the berry, hesitated then scarfed it down. Kagome threw another berry closer to her, crawling to the side of the shrub, then threw another after the bird began to fall into her trap. The parrot was almost upon her when she head out a berry in her hand. It flapped away but didn't leave the immediate vicinity.

Kagome didn't lose confidence and held her ground. She neither moved closer or away. The parrot didn't sense any danger as it came closer but still didn't take the offering. It watched for a moment, and Kagome let out a smile when the feathers tickled her skin. It soon to the offered berry and Kagome held out her other hand with another berry. It took that one too and Kagome crawled slowly when she got the parrot on her arm eating from the first hand, now full with multiple berries.

"Don't make any loud sounds…" Kagome said softly. She handed a berry to Isako when the parrot ran out of them.

Isako lifted her hand close to the parrot and giggled when she felt the edge of the parrot's beak scrape against her palm.

Kagome reached to pet the bird, pressing her knuckle lightly against the birds back. "You can touch him but do it like mommy's doing it..." Kagome said barely in a whisper.

Isako reached a little too quickly and bird flapped and ruffled his feathers. Kagome shushed it and told Isako, "slowly…"

A moment's hesitation and then Isako was also petting the bird on his back. Isako giggled, "it blue."

"Yes…" Kagome said smiling, they rays of the sun making her brown eyes twinkle, "and I have just the name for her."

"Whashit momma?"

"Oki."

"It pretty momma." Isako smiled and Kagome encouraged the bird to stand on Isako's shoulder. "Oki-chan."

~0~

"Faster, papa. Faster!" yelled the children. Their father complied pushing the swing faster, ever so careful to not push the vines over their limit. Only a few days before was Inuyasha able to figure out how to build a swing for their children, giving them a taste of what their parents had as children.

Built out of vines and a wooden board, the children laughed and screamed with joy from their new toy. Inuyasha was happy seeing his son and daughter smiling. Kagome, ever the gleeful woman, walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "When will I get a turn?"

"Whenever you want, sweetie." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can build one for you, too."

"You'd do that for me?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome kissed him; first a peck then a full passionate kiss, giving Inuyasha a hard time in focusing his attention to both his wife and his pups.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes opened. He gently pushed Kagome away and stopped the swing, shushing the pup when they protested to the sudden stop to their fun.

With his ears and eyes trained toward the forest and his nose working itself into a frenzy Inuyasha told his worried wife, "Get the children to the house, now!" before bounding into the depths of the jungle.

The urgency in his voice had Kagome quickly grabbing hold of the pups and running toward the house, biting her bottom lip in worry.

~0~

"Guys, be careful. You don't know what's on this island…" A man, very young in age told his colleagues as they rummaged through the topography. His violet eyes searching, as if in hope, through the trees, praying that this search would end in victory.

"Alright, squirt. Don't worry we won't harm anything on this island unless necessary." Instead of hearing the dark-haired nineteen-year-olds voice, the old man was answered by a growl coming from within the tree above them. The six other men with him join him in aiming guns toward the sound.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" The youngest of the bunch surged forward stopping a few feet away from the trunk of the tree gazing at the golden eyes he could barely see peeking out of the foliage.

"Inuyasha?" asked the man over the sound of the growling.

The growling stopped and after a moment, the sound was revealed to have come from the hanyou that jumped to stand in front of the man, causing the ones with weapons to gasp and take a step back.

Inuyasha glaring at the man warily, sniffed, and took a step back in shock.

"Miroku…"

~0~

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. This story is coming down to a close and I hope to have it finished with a total of 22 chapters. **

**Inuyasha: 16-18-years-old; Kagome: 16-18 years old; Kazuki: 2-4 years old; Isako: 0-2 years-old**

**With no more work to do, I'll try to have chapters come out faster.**

**Hope your Memorial Day turns out well. Ja ne.**


End file.
